Lobo
by Golden Queen Galatea
Summary: Siempre ha sido diferente, demasido... Y no se imaginaba cuanto o todo lo que tendría que enfrentar, hasta el dia que ayudó a ese extraño. ¡Terminado!
1. Prólogo

Lobo: prologo

.

.

.

Decidió hacer las maletas e irse para siempre.

Entró a su habitación como un ventarrón, resuelto a llevarse sus pertenencias, o al menos a dejarlas listas para marcharse.

Después de todo lo que estaba pasando no le quedaba un solo motivo para quedarse en la manada.

Todo el tiempo que había servido en ella, como protector de elite no sirvió de nada. Solo había querido apoyar a su hermano; pero ni aun siendo uno de los herederos por nacimiento, ayudaba a que las disputas dentro del clan se tranquilizaran.

Había hecho mucho para controlar sus instintos naturales de competencia, y salvajismo.

Para promover la paz entre ellos.

En lugar de eso, sus avances en las batallas territoriales, solo consiguieron que el clan se segregara en dos grupos: los que deseaban que su hermano mayor fuera el líder único, y lo que esperan que lo fuera él. Sin embargo la sola idea de revelarse contra su hermano, y a su vez causar una matanza por el poder, como la que mató a sus padres cuando era pequeño, le ponía enfermo. Sin mencionar que el liderazgo en un grupo como el clan Uchiha, lleno de viejos con ideales aferrados como su tío Madara y su primo Obito, abrumaban.

Ser uno de los líderes del clan Uchiha, lo abrumaba.

Se detuvo abruptamente, con la idea de que nada de lo que tenía frente a él le pertenecía realmente. La mayor parte de lo que poseía era fruto del trabajo de su hermano, de cómo fue abriéndose camino, como líder alfa de la manada, y a la vez construyendo un puente entre ellos y los negocios humanos.

_-Tal vez sería mejor no llevar nada-_pensó.

Exclusivamente podía pensar en una solución viable, que le beneficiara a la manada y a él. Y esa solución era irse, abdicar su mando voluntariamente frete a todos los ancianos y representantes de jauría.

Quedarse no auguraba nada bueno, las tenciones iban en aumento.

Su tío especialmente esperaba poder controlarlo a él, ya que no había logrado restarle liderazgo a Itachi con sus trucos sucios, trató de utilizar a Sasuke. Pero las cosas no salieron como Madara ambicionaba.

Deseaba manipularlo y al final no lo logró. Inventó lo que pudo para volverlo un perro codicioso, ofreciéndole cosas casi inverosímiles, hasta Karin había participado en el plan.

_-Debía de haberle arrancado la cabeza a esa maldita cuando pudo- _se recrimino rechinando los dientes_._ Ahora esperaba no tener que arrepentirse después…

Ante el solo recuerdo, Sasuke apretó los puños.

Le había perdonado la vida.

Fue un completo idiota al creerle a una hembra que olía siempre a mentiras.

Sentía vergüenza de su tío por ser tan codicioso como un escueto humano, de Karin por que no era un lobo fiel a la manada, sino una zorra mentirosa, y peor de él mismo por no haber obedecido a su instinto, sino a su deseo.

_¡Maldita fuera ella! _

Por su causa estuvo a punto de arruinar al clan, y también de echar a perder la unión fraternal que tenía con Itachi. Lo único bueno, es que se dio cuenta mucho antes de cometer un gravísimo error.

El peor vicio de esa podrida bruja, era su constante necesidad de hacer alarde de todo lo que lograba. Y así fue que se enteró de lo que tramaban.

La escuchó contando con lujo de detalles, como gozaba logrando seducirlo, como era un _tierno cachorrito_ en sus manos, y no un lobo. Y como Madara la recompensaría cuando logrará volver a Sasuke en contra de Itachi.

Algún día se vengaría de ella, pero este no era él día.

Volvió a mirar la habitación y las cosas que tenía en sus manos. Sí, en efecto nada era suyo, no se merecía nada. Se sentía nocivo, y un completo imbécil.

Vacío las dos maletas que acababa de hacer en el _futón_, y en lugar de eso tomo una mochila; dentro sus ahorros, y una tarjeta, dos mudas de ropa, un libro, un reloj y una fotografía de su familia. Tenía ciento cincuenta años humanos, pero para alguien de su especie apenas aparentaba los diecisiete.

Debidamente maduro para emanciparse.

Ahora era tiempo de hablar con el consejo, que se acababa de reunir, e irse después. Y lo haría sin mirar atrás.

Era lo mejor.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por leer. Y espero mi nueva historia sea de su agrado.

Para quienes han leído alguno de ms fics inconclusos (QUE SON DOS Y UNO SIN EPILOGO) me disculpo de antemano, sin embargos esos proyectos, **Si serán terminados adecuadamente.** Es una promesa para mí misma, y para ustedes.


	2. Capítulo 1:Chica dulce

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto y los he tomado prestados con fines de esparcimiento, para una historia **que si es mía** y con todo gusto comparto con ustedes.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Lobo

Capítulo uno: Chica dulce

.

.

.

Ese aroma lo detuvo en seco, en medio de turbulento centro de Tokyo, perduro sobre cualquier otro olor.

Estaba oscureciendo más rápido que otros días. Tal vez el tiempo le estaba afectado a sus sentidos. O sin duda, ese aroma era demasiado fuerte.

Ni las tiendas departamentales llenas de perfumes caros, o los expendios de comida de los alrededores lograban disminuir ese olor que casi podía saborear.

Lo tenía distraído. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no se dejaba llevar fácilmente por sus instintos (él era muy disciplinado, tenía que serlo cuando convivía con humanos), pero estaba en exceso curioso de aquello que olía tan bien.

Miro su reloj. Solamente las 6:45 de la tarde, pero ya no se veía el rastro del sol.

El solo tenía trecientos años de vida. Si bien, para un humano eso era demasiado tiempo, para alguien de su especie, era apenas entrar en la edad adulta.

Un lobo. Se recordó, eso era él. _Homo sapiens _y _licántropo_. O como le decían sus primos en el continente americano, _Were Wolf. _Los dos.

Eso era su existencia.

Y en ese momento toda esa información, su conocimiento de cientos de años, le pareció altamente irrelevante, ya que el dulce aroma de las flores del campo le nubló los sentidos.

Sí, flores silvestres y brisa marina. Ya antes había advertido esos encantadores aromas, que tanto gustaba a las especies conectadas estrechamente con la naturaleza, como él; es solo que ahora simplemente no logró ignorarlos, o a quien portaba ese perfume.

Una mujer. Se dio cuenta, esa fragancia venia de una chica. Pero no una humana corriente, esta también era una lobo.

_Una mestiza_.

Pero era imposible que fuera cierto, los mestizos no vivían más de diez años.

Si él fuera una persona normal, y ese no era el caso, simplemente no tomaría en cuenta las señales que le daban sus sentidos, daría media vuelta y regresaría al trabajo. Ya iba un poco tarde.

Guardia nocturno, no era la gran cosa, pero pasaba bastante desapercibido. Justo como necesitaba.

Para su desgracia, sus sentidos aumentaban su curiosidad, estaba muy intrigado, y quería ver a esa pequeña niña híbrida.

Sasuke bien sabía que lo único humano en él era su fisonomía externa. Necesitaba saber cómo era_ ella,_ nunca antes se encontró con un híbrido, pensaba que eran un mito, y a fin de cuentas, su trabajo solo era un camuflaje, por lo que no era una prioridad en su vida. Mucho menos ahora que sus instintos lo compelían en su busca.

A encontrar a _esa muchacha._

Camino pasando de largo las oficinas que cuidaba solo cinco días de la semana.

Entonces se detuvo abruptamente.

_Miedo._

Eso fue lo siguiente que llegó al alcance de su olfato, sin embargo no podía ser por causa de su persona, la pequeña ni siquiera lo había visto (o él a ella), por _alguna razón_ el solía causar ese efecto en los humanos, el miedo, pero esta vez no era así. Entonces al caminar un poco más entre la gente, lo golpeo el hedor de la transpiración a ebriedad, mezclada con narcóticos y… deseo.

Sin pensarlo caminó aún más aprisa (ya demasiado violento para su propio gusto), intentado al mismo tiempo no llamar la atención.

Era algo muy raro porque ninguno de su especie, ni siquiera sin ser un sangre pura, debía tener miedo entre humanos, ya que eran mucho más veloces y eso les aseguraba el escape. Al menos eso era lo que él suponía.

Estaba preocupado por esa niña, a pesar de que no sabía ni quien era.

Sin tantos humanos en las calles, ya estaría en el lugar donde estaba esa joven. Vamos. hasta una abuela de cien años era una jovencita para él. Y si alguien la estaba amenazando, él se lo quitaría de encima con placer. Odia a los humanos viciosos, destructivos o pendencieros. A todos los de ese tipo, los demás eran bastante inocentes.

Entonces la vio, una muchacha de cuerpo pequeño, parecía frágil y de cabello… rosa.

-_Bien_ –se dijo - _a esta edad ya nada debía extrañarme_- Sin embargo, el singular color de su cabello no fue lo que inquieto a Sasuke. Sino que, tras su frágil figura, un sujeto la seguía de cerca, llamándola.

Se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de ella, no lucia como alguien que estuviera al tanto de sus habilidades; y ahora percibía como el miedo de la chica, se revolvía con ira, adrenalina. Ella se estaba preparando para defenderse, admirable, para alguien tan pequeño y sin ningún conocimiento aparente para defenderse, contra un sujeto bastante alto, un poco menos alto que él mismo.

No iba a dejarla sola, a pesar de haber dejado la manada hace mucho tiempo, aún sentía el deber cuidar de aquellos sin la protección del clan. Y esta joven no era la excepción. Iba a ayudarla.

Si fuera una humana también la ayudaría, pero no se acercaría tanto. Y si ella fuera una simple mortal aparentaría los diecisiete años, lo que decía que rondaba los cien años y eso era absurdo, ningún mestizo pasaba de los diez años. Nunca se había visto eso antes.

Ahora camino con más lentitud metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, analizando la situación, siguiéndolos.

No debía llamar la atención de los demás peatones.

.

.

.

Arrepentida hasta la medula, trató nuevamente, de perder al tipo que la hostigaba entre el gentío. Y que ya estuviera oscuro, en la gran ciudad, solo hacía que sus nervios se revolvieran aún más.

Se sentía demasiado estúpida, y sola.

Traicionada, era la palabra más exacta.

Peor era saber que, lo que ahora mismo le estaba sucediendo, era su culpa por ser una _completa idiota_.

Ino le había dicho que Sai, era de esos sujetos que si después de unos meces no conseguían acostarse _contigo_, te dejaban por alguien más rápido, _una "alguien"_ más fácil.

_-"eres muy ingenua"_ -le dijo su amiga tratando de sonar cariñosa, pero ella no se atrevió a contestarle nada.

Ella nunca se había acostado con él y se seguían comunicando cada semana, así que pensó que su amiga exageraba. Sin embargo tres meses atrás no lograban entablar una conversación de más de diez palabras.

Pensó en ir hasta donde él vivía, en Tokyo. Porque aunque no fuese a buscarlo, hace mucho tiempo había planeado ir a indagar sobre sus documentos familiares con el señor Hatake, como su abuela le dejo dicho poco después de morir.

Ella no sabía nada de sus orígenes, y su abuela ni siquiera le dijo que edad tenía. En todos esos años que pasaron juntas en la pequeña isla, no tuvieron contacto con nadie. Sin televisión, sin relojes, ni calendario…

Por eso cuando llegó al puerto, hace diez años, en una pequeña embarcación, se atemorizaba casi de todo. Hasta que la doctora Tsunade se hizo cargo de toda su educación. No sin antes, de acuerdo a su fisonomía y lo que Sakura les contó, calcular su edad, para hacerle un acta de nacimiento provisional y permitirle estudiar en una escuela pública legalmente.

Así que ese fin de semana, después de tres años de trabajar como ayudante en una escuela primaria, pidió una semana de vacaciones.

Decidida a saber la verdad de ella misma, y de su relación con Sai de propia boca de él.

Se desplazó desde su querido pueblo de _Tateyama_, que estaba junto al mar, hasta la capital; subió primero a un autobús para llegar a la siguiente localidad _Minamiboso_, y poder transbordar en una línea de tren eléctrico, que la llevara hasta Tokyo. Para llegar pronto, necesitó salir a la una de la madrugada.

Ahora estaba tan cansada, que no sabía cómo podía seguir huyendo de ese tipo… Después de todo ya habían pasado diecinueve horas sin descanso.

Buscar a Sai fue la peor decisión del año. Y vaya que tomó muchas muy malas por eso de marzo y abril.

Una de ellas, Sai…

Ahora en Noviembre, los días fríos y las noches largar, no hacían más que empeorar su ánimo.

-"_Estúpida, estúpida_" –se dijo varias veces a sí misma.

No recordaba con claridad nada más de su viaje.

Pensó que hablando con su _novio _se arreglarían. Que tal vez él, le ayudaría a buscar sus registros familiares, y le apoyaría con el alojamiento. Pero una vez que dio con su trabajo (_claro después de perderse dos veces)_ todo fue de mal en peor.

Lo encontró, sí…

Atracando, con voracidad, la boca de una voluptuosa oficinista. Hubo gritos (de la "_compañera_ de trabajo") cuando se revelo quién era Sakura, miradas incomodas, lagrimas silenciosas. Una bofetada de parte de la _extraña_.

Y ella, una vez se le acercó, le propino dos golpes bien plantados en la cara. Y cuando quiso detenerla (para "_explicarle"_) su rodilla se encontró con fuerza con la parte donde se liberaba la testosterona.

A Sakura realmente _le gustaba_ Sai, incluso, pensó que estaba _enamorada._

_-"estúpida" con E mayúscula_ –se dijo.

Actualmente no le importaba si quedaba sin descendencia.

De hecho mejor si se volvía impotente, muy impotente.

Las lágrimas se agolparon de momento en sus ojos, odiaba al infeliz, y así misma por ingenua; a pesar de todo se contuvo de llorar. En ese instante tenía que deshacerse del sujeto, que parecía bajo el influjo de una bruma de alcohol, y estaba decidido a atraparla.

Tropezó ante el recuerdo de las palabras hirientes del remedo de hombre que era Sai, y la distracción periférica que implicaba esquivar gente, y deshacerse de un degenerado.

No entendía por qué nadie le ayudaba.

"_¡Solo quería sexo!"_ eso fue lo último que le grito su _ex – novio_, por supuesto, no sin antes recordarle lo que ella ya sabía.

Que estaba pasada de moda, porque vestía como anciana y parecía una niña de escuela superior, y que su aspecto era deprimenente para una mujer de su edad, además de que nadie se iba a fijar en ella. Por lo menos no alguien anhelado.

Lo que el _indeseado_ persecutor le recordó muy bien.

Quiso gritar a todo pulmón, pero no de miedo, sino de frustración y rabia. Eso hasta que finalmente el ebrio desconocido le asió la muñeca, y empezó a tironear de ella.

-¡No vuelvas a ignorarme mocosa!- exigió el parasito social, zarandeándola -¡Vamos! Te pagaré bien - Sakura arrugó la nariz por el asco, y opuso resistencia inmediatamente, sintiendo repugnancia por su toque trato de alejar sus sensibles fosas nasales de su hedor.

Incluso con todo y las dificultades para atraparla, que logró darle al sujeto, consiguió finalmente aprisionarla. La arrastró a un callejo estrecho, oscuro y solitario.

-¡Suéltame! – Grito finalmente ella -¡Ayuda! -y rápido alcanzó a darle una fuerte mordida en la mano con la que buscaba tapar su boca.

-¡ah, maldita perr*! – aprovechando la distracción corrió afuera del callejón lejos del individuo. Quien sin previo aviso la atrapó de nuevo, y la volteó, haciéndola quedar frente a frete, para darle una bofetada que le hizo saborear su propia sangre.

Estaba segura que recibiría otro golpe, cuando el escándalo de los basureros desparramados en el suelo, llamó su atención. Y después un bajo gruñido, como de un perro, no, de algo más grande como una… bestia muy salvaje.

Sakura y el agresor voltearon a la vez.

Un muchacho alto, estaba parado inmóvil, en la salida de la callejuela. Eso fue todo lo que ella pudo notar, ya que las luces de las farolas cercanas estaban apagadas.

-Ya la oíste… suéltala – y aunque la voz del extraño no fue muy elevada si denoto una amenaza letal, ella se percató del prolongado escalofrió recorrió a su atacante. También pudo advertir el peligro, pero solo la inquietó con ligeros nervios, ya que el hombre parado al pie del callejón, visiblemente quería ayudarla.

-¡No! –Dijo tajante el hombre que la sujetaba – lárgate, y no te metas en mis negocios… i-imbécil – concluyo con nerviosismo al ver que el muchacho, parado enfrente de ellos, no se movía un solo paso.

Ella volvió a forcejear, pero el agarre se volvió tan apretado que la lastimo de nuevo.

.

.

.

De noche Sasuke podía ver notoriamente lo que pasaba, a la chica seguía tratando de zafarse del vicioso. Al sujeto, que la lastimaba cada que intentaba liberarse.

¿Cómo podía ser una mestiza tan frágil? Estaba consternado por ese hecho.

Igualmente, y para su desgracia, podía detectar el hedor del sujeto, que apestaba fuertemente a depravación sexual, lo que las drogas que había tomado aumentaba y le nublaban el entendimiento, volviéndolo más estúpido, si eso era posible.

De alguna manera intuyó, que este individuo en sus cabales, ya habría huido despavorido por su sola presencia.

Lástima que en ese momento su estado de _híper -estupidez_ estaba a punto de mandarlo directo a la muerte segura.

Odiaba (demasiado) a los parásitos que abusaban de la gente buena, o débil. Eso le traía malos recuerdos…

.

.

.

Antes de que lograra reaccionar, el agresor de Sakura salió volando lejos de ella, cayendo con un gran escándalo, en un montón de basura acumulada a lado de una puerta oxidada.

-¿estás bien? –preguntó el muchacho, que para su enorme sorpresa ya estaba arrodillado a su lado y examinaba sus muñecas. Ella solo movió su rostro de manera afirmativa, sin poder ver su rostro.

Todavía conmocionada le era imposible articular algo coherente.

-Gra-gracia –alcanzó a responder al fin. Pero todavía sin lograr ver con claridad sus facciones, ya que el chico se había levantado de nuevo, ante las amenazas de borracho.

-¡te mataré, maldito mocoso! –gritó con voz rasposa, y sin aviso sacó una navaja, que se clavó por sorpresa, en el costado de su protector.

Horrorizada, Sakura ahogó un gritillo, y quiso ayudarlo.

-¡Quédate ahí! -le ordeno sumamente serio - no vengas… – increíble fue, cuando el pendenciero atacante, recibió una paliza aún más fuerte del _joven_, hasta quedar sin conciencia.

Ella estaba paralizada, pero no por el hombre inconsciente, sino por la herida del muchacho, que parecía no molestarle a él.

Por eso ella se inquietó.

Con nerviosismo se estaba preparando para gastar sus últimos _yenes,_ llevando al joven a un hospital cercano.

-¡Ya detente! –le pidió ella al percatarse de que seguía forcejeando con el tipo inconsciente.

-¡¿Quieres qué lo deje después de lo que iba a hacerte?! –le pregunto entre iracundo y desconcertado.

La respiración de él se oía agitada y eso no calmó a Sakura.

Estaba preocupada por él. No podía dejar pasar esa buena acción hacia ella, sin hacer nada, menos pensar en abandonar a su benefactor a su suerte, y con una cuchillada.

Eso nunca.

-No –dijo ella avergonzada de que él pensara eso – Estas herido – explicó buscando a tientas la zona donde se acababa de encajar la navaja, y al siguiente minuto sintió como él se estremecía, corroborando lo que ella pensaba, estaba lastimado – y sí no te tratas pronto… - tuvo que contener la respiración ante la sola idea de él solo, y a su suerte -mira solo quiero ver que estés bien. Tú me ayudaste… y yo quiero ayudarte…

.

.

.

-D-de acuerdo – exhaló de manera resignada, tratando de contener una punzada de dolor – Ayúdame entonces – sin esperan una confirmación, la chica se colocó bajo su hombro y rodeó su cintura con su brazo.

Que muchacha más extraña.

Hace muchos años que nadie tomaba desprevenido a Sasuke. Y esa chiquilla lo acababa de tomar con la guardia baja con su preocupación por él.

Sin duda era una persona a la que valía la pena ayudar.

Su toque suave lo hizo sentir como un retoño. Pero no se podía permitir eso, sin importar lo bien que ella oliera, o lo suave que se sintiera se cuerpo junto al suyo.

Ella era una mestiza, y el un solitario.

Un lobo sin manada.

Además ella tenía razón, existían cosas más importantes para preocuparse.

La navaja con la que había sido herido no lo hubiera molestado nada, pero empezó a notar que él cuerpo le pesaba, y no era normal.

Cabía una gran posibilidad de que la cuchilla fuese usada constantemente para preparar sus drogas, e incluso para peleas callejeras, lo que tampoco sería tanto problema, si fuera sometida a una desinfección. Pero sospechaba que ese hombre era muchas cosas, menos una persona limpia _(en todo sentido de la palabra)_.

Los parpados pesados comprobaron que estaba en lo cierto, a ciencia cierta se trataba de fármacos sintéticos, y bacterias de alguna enfermedad contagiosa. No lo mataría, ni lo dejaría enfermo de por vida, pero si lo debilitaba un corto tiempo.

-Puedes apoyarte más en mi – habló ella con tono decidido, indudablemente notando que sus pasos empezaban a bacilar. Estaba resuelta a ayudarle. Aunque su cuerpo era pequeño su voz confirmaba su ánimo fuerte (cosa con que muy pocos contaban).

-Hmpn… – fue todo lo que respondió.

Ni siquiera entendía, cómo es que hacia observaciones emocionales de ella en una situación como aquella. Solo debía deshacer de la joven en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Aunque en ese mismo momento era inadmisible.

Sus circunstancias eran malas. No moriría, claro que no. Pero tendría que descansar unos cuantos días, y no contaba con protección. Y hace décadas que no se tropezaba con alguien de la manada, pero nunca se permitía pesar que era solo por suerte, una vez que se marchó se las arregló muy bien para no dejar un solo rastro suyo en ningún lugar, o relacionarse con nadie que lo identificara.

No creía que una persona como ella, pudiera cuidar a un _were_ como él. Así que le apremiaba llegar a su hogar, antes de que las drogas manipuladas y la falta de higiene, lo dejaran tirado en la calle como un simple vagabundo, y peor arriesgarse a ser encontrado por cualquiera de su _linaje, _eso tampoco lo ayudaba a relajarse.

-¿A qué hospital te llevo? –interrogó la chica una vez estuvieron en una calle más transitada. Las alarmas de Sasuke se encendieron con rapidez.

- Sin hospitales –respondió apenas, ya sintiendo que el sueño reparador se apoderaba de él.

¿Qué ella no sabía lo que él era, lo que era ella?

-Pero… ¿y si es una herida grave? –Apremio la joven sin ocultar la preocupación en su voz – no puedes ser tan…

_¿Puede que en realidad no supiera?_

-No –corto él lo más tajante que pudo –No es nada grave. Sin hospitales… por favor –esa última petición pareció convencerla porque no dijo nada más para refutar y asintió.

Era una chica buena… y también ingenua.

.

.

.

Sakura no sabía que pensar.

¿Y si era grave lo que tenía?

-_No_- se dijo mentalmente. Sus escasos conocimientos de medicina le permitieron pensar de manera lógica.

Si estuviese gravemente herido no podría ni hablarle, quizás hasta hubiera quedado inconsciente unos minutos después de que aquella filosa navaja se clavaba en su cuerpo. Ella se estremeció solo de recordarlo; a su parecer nadie, absolutamente nadie que ayudaba a una persona desconocida merecía un objeto afilado entre las costillas.

Decidida a pagar su deuda, a pesar de la sospechosa petición de "_no hospitales"_, consiguió detener un taxi. Su abuela Chiyo también odio los hospitales mientras vivió, y solo utilizaba remedios naturales para casi todas las enfermedades, por consiguiente supuso que a más de una persona pudiera pasarle lo mismo.

Mientras, entre murmullos, el muchacho al fin conseguía decirle su dirección, llamó a un taxi.

Logro acomodarlo un poco más erguido en el vehículo y lo sostuvo lo mejor que pudo.

Fue un trabajo titánico llevarlo adentro de su casa, que estaba demasiado lejos de la parte más agitada de la capital.

Al subir una colina empinada, el taxi se detuvo anunciando su llegada a la dirección.

Sus últimos _yenes_ en efecto desaparecieron, lo cual no era sorpresa si pensaba en la distancia recorrida. Lo que si fue sorpresa fue ver que su casa era una vivienda bastante antigua y tradicional, que estaba justamente frente a un templo _sintoísta_ y contiguo a una zona de bosque de bambús y eucaliptos.

Ese joven no tenía apariencia de gustar de lo tradicional. Con sus jeans desgastados, sudadera negra y una mochila gris, parecía más un _skate_ o un vago.

Con mucho esfuerzo lo ayudo a avanzar los ocho escalones que los separaban de la entrada, lo que fue una ardua labor para ella con su metro sesenta, ya que el muchacho (bastante más alto y pesado) estaba más en los brazos de _Morfeo_ que en este mundo, casi se arrastraba.

Cuando lo soltó lentamente en la entrada del piso de tatami, regreso a cerrar la gran puerta de madera que desprendía un olor a humedad que suelen tener las antigüedades, y observo una vez más la entrada del templo con sus, más o menos, cincuenta escalones y se alegró de no haber tenido que subir eso peldaños eternos, con el chico a cuestas.

Aun así no se imaginaba como podía seguir en pie. Todos sus músculos, tendones, y coyunturas le dolían, podía jurar que hasta le rechinaban. Pero insólitamente siempre había tenido más energía que todos sus conocidos.

Trabajo por horas en el pequeño hospital de la zona, sin descanso y sin comida, llegaba a estar ocupada por más de treinta y ocho horas seguidas, incluso solo entonces, cuando comenzaba a ver todo borroso, en ese instante era que se detenía.

Suspiro para no pensar más ni en sus dolores, ni en lo que le esperaba después, solo concentrarse en ayudar a ese hombre que tuvo la consideración de arriesgarse por su propia seguridad.

Si bien fue hace, cuatro años que dejo de trabajar en el hospital como enfermera, había aprendido lo suficientemente bien, y ahora ese conocimiento le serviría de algo.

Después de revisarlo estaba menos preocupada que antes, porque al analizar su corte no vio fluir sangre, sus prendas estaban ligeramente manchadas pero nada más.

Al examinar la piel con sus manos noto un corte poco profundo, algo que la hizo exhalar un soplo de alivio. Sin embargo dormía pesadamente en el suelo de madera y el cabello, junto con la capucha de la sudadera, aun le cubría el rostro.

Así que únicamente le quedaba poner al_ "paciente"_ cómodo, limpiar la herida y buscar algún analgésico para los malestares futuros.

Lo arrastro entre tropiezos y quejas, por el tatami hasta entrar al primer cuarto, donde encontró un _futón_ grade desgastado, que a pesar de lucir viejo, estaba limpio y en muy buenas condiciones.

Con muchos esfuerzos lo coloco sobre la esponjada colchoneta, quito sus zapatos deportivos, retiro su reloj y lo despojó de la capucha retirando al mismo tiempo su cabello.

En ese punto se quedó inmóvil, observando su rostro masculino. Impactada se acercó con lentitud. Nunca en toda su vida, excepto por televisión, había visto a un hombre tan apuesto, incluso a pesar de su palidez sus rasgos eran firmes, y definitivamente no era una persona que pasara desapercibida.

_Seguramente estaba alucinando por el cansancio_. Se dijo.

Por eso mismo volvió a observarlo.

Lo analizo con detenimiento, pero seguidamente salió de su ensoñación cuando noto que su respiración era dificultosa.

Debía necesitar un medicamento como remedio temporal contra una posible infección, así que busco por la casa y finalmente dio con un botiquín, muy a tiempo para disminuir la fiebre que empezaban.

Aun con esa ropa gastada, medio magullado y con la fiebre se veía hermoso. _-¿Cómo sería totalmente despierto con toda su fuerza?_- se preguntó. Precipitadamente sus pensamientos la pusieron nerviosa, ya que no sabía si podía quedarse, y soportar una visión tan intimidante, como evocada por su cabeza.

¿Y si su imaginación se quedaba corta?

Sacudió su cabeza como negativa a su viva imaginación. Procuro calmar sus nervios.

-"_No seas ridícula"_ –se reprendió Sakura mentalmente.

Sabía que si él se ponía peor, solo contaba con ella para ayudarlo a recuperarse; por ese motivo se obligó a apartar todo pensamiento que pudiera intimidarla o hacerla huir despavorida, de otro hombre (muy apuesto)que apenas y conocía. Especialmente, apartar de su cabeza, la idea de un hombre guapo, que la ayudo desinteresadamente y que ahora estaba desvalido por su culpa.

De nueva cuenta sacudió la cabeza y decidió buscar un lugar también para ella.

_-"No será mucho tiempo"_ –se prometió a si misma _–"solo me quedaré hasta que él se recupere. Después me voy…"_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado e interesado esta primera parte, como verán trataré de entregar tres capítulos por vez.<p>

Muchos saludos.


	3. Capítulo 2: Pesadillas

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es mía. Y espero la disfruten.

.

.

.

Lobo

.

.

.

Capítulo 2: pesadillas

.

.

.

Despertó muy temprano y sintiéndose emocionalmente cansada, el cuerpo le pesaba más de lo normal. Tuvo de nuevo esos sueños donde unos animales oscuros, feroces, la perseguían en medio de un bosque espeso de cerezos, ella apenas era una niña. Tenía esas visiones cada vez que estaba nerviosa o bajo mucho estrés. Antes, cuando su abuela todavía vivía, ella la consolaba cantándole una _nana_, actualmente debía arreglárselas sola.

Estaba claro que la escena de la noche anterior le había afectado.

Con desgana se levantó del pequeño _futón_ que encontró en una bodega de cosas viejas. Era fácil ubicar en qué lugar y situación se encontraba, apenas había dormido un poco, y lo que soñó la agoto en vez de permitirle descansar.

Iba a hacer el desayuno para su _paciente_, así que se obligó a levantarse, a pesar de la aparente calma sabía que no estaba en esa casa gratis.

Sakura pensó que su benefactor despertaría a cualquier hora de la mañana, así que a primera hora fue a revisar sus signos vitales, gracias a eso estuvo más tranquila porque el joven tenía sus signos constantes, la fiebre nunca volvió después de la primera vez que le había aquejado y la incisión de la navaja estaba totalmente cerrada.

-_Increíble_ –pensó ella con alegría y ansiedad al mismo tiempo.

A ella le pasaba algo muy parecido en su propio cuerpo, pero siempre temió mostrarlo. En el momento que convivió con niños de su edad lo supo, era diferente. La realidad era que ni siquiera conocía su verdadera edad.

Alejó rápidamente su cerebro del camino que estaba tomando, siempre tendría tiempo de torturarse por no saber nada de su familia, o de su origen, y el posible hecho de que tal vez no fuese deseada.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, en reprimenda por auto flajelarse.

Automáticamente volvió su atención al sujeto de cabello oscuro, como hacia siempre para no caer en un círculo depresivo, poner atención a su trabajo o sus demás actividades.

El alivio por verlo fuera de peligro le ayudo un poco a sobrellevar la ligera depresión que le dejó las palabras hirientes de Sai, que aún giraban en su cabeza, torturándola, pero decidió abandonar las dudas y no dejar que esas malas emociones la dominaran. Igualmente que a no hacer caso a lo rápido que el pelinegro se curaba,aún qué eso pudiera significar, que ella y él fueran parecidos de alguna manera. Estaba mucho más contenta por su recuperación.

Lo vio una última vez antes de ir a la cocina, de verdad era muy guapo. Suspiro con tristeza, el destino o los cielos se burlaban de ella, poniendo frente a sus ojos a algo que no podía tener. Ella era demasiado simple, excepto por su cabello no tenía nada interesante.

Sería muy duro estar en esa casa cuidando a un muchacho tan atractivo.

Se tomó el atrevimiento de preparar un poco de arroz, encontró pescado dispuesto para freír en el frigorífico, e hizo un estofado con un poco condimentado de curri con verduras.

Para cuando fueron pasadas las once de la mañana se preocupó, no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido. Su mente empezó a formar muchas ideas catastróficas. Desde pensar que él estaba en algo así como un coma, o peor había muerto en el transcurso de la mañana. Tanta era su preocupación que tropezó al entra a la habitación.

Cayó de rodillas y quedo mirando el rostro dormido del hombre. Ahí en el suelo se volvió a sentir tranquila cuando se dio cuenta que respiraba despacio y constante.

Era un hombre guapo. Decidió que, mientras estuviera en la posibilidad, disfrutaría viendo su encantadora cara todo lo que estuviera ahí. Estaba segura de que eso era todo lo que podría hacer para mejorar su ánimo.

Se levantó para irse pero el sonido de unos murmullos la detuvo. Ahora él estaba frunciendo el ceño, todavía con los ojos cerrados el chico se agito visiblemente y empezó a murmurar cosas incoherentes.

-_Pesadillas_- dedujo ella enseguida. Reconocía ese tipo de agitación porque ella la sufría. Preocupada se arrodillo rápidamente para confirmar que ningún malestar físico causaba su confusión mental.

No encontró fiebre u otras heridas, no parecía tener nada más que un sueño sofocante.

Entonces pareció agitarse todavía más, y un gruñido fuerte se elevó por su garganta asustando a Sakura, quien dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás. Se quedó muy quieta esperando que algo más pasara, que despertara agitado y con las pupilas dilatadas como ella lo hacía.

Sin embargo se escuchó otro gruñido, como si algo le doliera, racionalizo momentos después la joven.

Fue su rostro afligido lo que hizo que Sakura estuviera de nuevo en calma, pero preocupada, a pesar de que era un sujeto alto, ahora parecía un niño asustado, se veía indefenso, y solo quería ayudarle.

Se aproximó despacio a él y aun vacilando empezó a acariciar su brillante cabello negro. Era suave. Pero no pareció que eso lo calmara, en cambio seguía en estado de angustia. Cantó para él como su abuela lo hacía con ella, la misma canción de cuna. Fue solo entonces cuando su respiración se normalizó un poco, solo que seguía soñando, pudo notarlo, así que siguió con la canción con tonos más lentos.

Recordó a su abuela, y como la extrañaba.

.

.

.

La batalla era fiera, los oponentes saltaban frente a él para retarlo. Sus hocicos fruncidos delataban la hostilidad ya de por si réinate en el bosque, sus mandíbulas con grandes y afiladas dentadura amenazaban su seguridad, sin embargo él era mejor. Su forma de lobo era sumamente rápida.

De la nada algo cambio. Su cuerpo no le obedecía y empezaba a paralizarse, lo sintió muy pesado para ser propio, y los oponente empezaban a rodearlo.

Se contrajo de dolor cuando uno de ellos se abalanzo sobre su costado. Otro vino por él, y después otro más.

Se zarandeó y gruño pero nada servía. Nunca antes sus oponentes lo habían sometido tan fácilmente. No sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba a su merced porque su cuerpo continuaba sin responderle.

Atrapado gruño de nuevo por pura impotencia.

Estaba tan frustrado y cansado, se supone que esa batalla no debía terminar así, estaba tratando de recuperar ese territorio para su hermano.

Sus pensamientos daban vueltas en esa idea cuando sintió una caricia suave masajeando su cabeza. Y a pesar de la cálida mano que trataba de consolarlo, los otros lobos, no estaban dispuestos a soltarlo. Minutos después un murmullo llamo su atención.

Una canción

_Duerme pequeño, te cuidaré_

_Cuando la luna en el cielo esta_

_Los cantos de la noche te llaman_

_No tengas miedo son para ti._

_En el mudo único es tu cantar_

_Sonidos de la tierra escuchas. _

_Sin miedos descansa, estoy aquí._

_Duerme mi niño yo cuido de ti…_

Otra vez Karin se estaba burlando de él. Lo utilizó y se jactaba de ello. No obstante la voz que le cantaba alejaba la negativa bruma de recuerdos rápidamente, repitiendo una y otra vez el compás de la melodía hasta que quedó otra vez profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

Se sintió muy conforme con ella misma al finalmente lograr calmarlo.

Algo en lo que él estaba sufriendo le recordó de alguna manera a lo que a ella pasaba, una reacción muy similar después de mucho tiempo de trabajar sin descanso y bajo mucho estrés. Dormía todo el día o estaba adormilada, y le era imposible lograr que su cuerpo se moviera incluso estando consiente.

Era posible que le pasara lo mismo a esta persona, y especialmentdespués de haberla ayudado con su atacante, y enseguida haber recibido un ataque con navaja.

Debía de estar muy cansado.

Unas horas mas tarde, ya cansada de no saber cómo llamar al sujeto que estaba en un sueño reparador, no tuvo más remedio que revisar entre sus cosas en busca de una identificación. No es que eso le agradara,incluso se sentíaculpble, pero no tenía más opción, no quería estar refiriéndose a él en todo momento como, "_él sujeto o el paciente_ necesita dormir" o "_el sujeto_ _guapo_ se destapo un pie". Podía usar muchos apodos que la harían reírse más de sus ocurrencias que de él, pero si debía elegir, ella le gustaría saber el nombre del_ sujeto guapo._

Vacío la mochila que reposaba en una esquina desde que llegaron la noche anterior; un cuaderno como un diario, un reproductor portátil de mp3, dinero, una bolsa de pan de melón y finamente, en el fondo, un cartera como tres tarjetas. Una bancaría, una para checar asistencia al trabajo y una vieja identificación.

_-Sasuke Uchiha-_ leyó Sakura burlándose de su suerte. Era de esperar que hasta tuviera un nombre interesante –Un gusto, Sasuke-kun –le dijo al joven inconsciente -¡Oh, perdón! ¿Estás un poco… indispuesto? – hizo un ademan fingiendo que él le decía algo -No, está bien tu sigue durmiendo, no me molesta...

Sasuke paso todo ese día sin despertar, pero no volvió a dar señales de alguna de alterarse. Lo único que penso Sakura fue revisar un vez más su condición, comprobando que volvía a ser constante y acompasado. Era muy posible que el padecimiento de él estuviera más centrado en lo emocional que en lo físico, que lo sucedido hubiera disparado una especie de estado catatónico.

- No -se dijo mentalmente y para disipar la preocupación, y también la culpa por haberlo involucrado en sus problemas, por su condición vulnerable.

.

.

Trato de moverse , sin embargo su cuerpo no se lo permitia. Todavia no estaba recuperado del todo, aunque si estaba mucho mejor, lo suficiente como para recordar un poco de lo que le llevó a estar en un estado de sanación y percibir con nitidez los aromas del entorno. También percibir a alguie cerca de él. Muy cerca. Después de todo, él era un depredador entrenado por un clan de guerreros y mientras estuvo ahí llegó a ser uno de los mejores rastreadores.

Por ello sabía con claridad que estaba dentro de las paredes de su propia casa, podia distinguir el olor característico de la tierra de la zona, tan llena de propiedades y el bambú fresco bañado por el rocío matutino. Y también la percibía a ella, la recordaba bien. la muchacha del cabello rosa. Quería observar con deteniendo su rostro, porque no lo recordaba, sin embargo si sabía muy bien cual era su olor. Con su agudo sentido del oído podía escuchar su pasos ir de aquí para allá dentro de su casa; como, sin darse cuenta dejaba su aroma por donde pasaba. Y eso era un poco tortuoso para él. Deseaba verla.

Generalmente era muy territorial y cuidadoso con sus cosas, así como con su espacio personal, y muy a su pesar, la presencia de la joven en su refugio no le molesta. Antes de comprar nada tuvo que pasar mucha hambre y privaciones, no entendía como funcionaba el mundo humano,razón por lo que la tarea de conseguir empleo se hizo más ardua. Y cuando finalmente obtuvo uno comía solo lo necesario para no morir de hambre. Para tener suficiente dinero para pagar la casa en la que ahora vivia, había ahorrado por cuarenta años casi todo lo que tenía. Por eso era muy meticuloso. Procurando cuidar su espacio y sus pertenencias, para convivir lo menos posible con las personas, para alejar su rastro de la manada.

Su mente le jugaba bromas, recordaba con claridad todo eso, al mismo tiempo que casi se sentía enajenado porel aroma a mar y flores de la pelirrosa, ni siquiera estaba tan cerca pero lo detectaba fuertemente y como una burla su cuerpo no le respondía. Tuvo que recordar que fue atacado y que, no podia recordar todo, acabo infectado de una enfermedad contagiosa y fuerte. Agradecido de no ser un humano prefería pasar días sin poder responder correctamente, y que su cuerpo fuera capaz de curar ese mal, a pasar sus ultimos días enfermó de algo irreversible sin tener culpa de ello. Era bueno no ser un humano.

Pormucho que tratará de distraerse, su mente regresaba siempre al mismo punto.

Quería verla. Pero ese pensamiento no le gusto en absoluto.

Él era un solitario. Una mujer solo le complicaría las cosas, y eso era lo último que necesitaba.

- "Curiosidad, es solo curiosidad"- se reprendió molesto con sigo mismo. Ya tendría tiempo de hecharle una mirada. Estaba seguro que no se marcharía pronto ya que percibía su preocupación, y la aprensión en su voz cada que hablaba con ella misma.

Era una estupidez, y a pesar de ello le causo gracia. Al darse cuenta de que disfrutaba las cómicas actitudes de ella se obligó a volver en sí. Él no reía, y en cuanto se pudiera mover le daría un susto que la haría desaparecer para siempre.

Sin quererlo ese pensamiento lo hizo sentirse mal, como... No sabía definirlo. Claro, él nunca atacaba o molestaba deliberadamente a ninguna mujer o niño, incluso si le irritaban.

.

.

.

Volvió al cuarto de Sasuke para revisar su condición. Tomó el pulso, revisó la herida que ya no era más que una línea, y la rozó varias veces solo para comprobar que no estaba alucinando. Era verdad, no existía evidencia de un ataque reciente de una navaja.

-¿Así que te curas rapido?- dijo mientras pasaba su pequeña mano por el cabello negro - no sabes lo aliviada que estoy de que estes bien... Me iré en cuanto estes consciente.

Sabía que no la estaba escuchando, pero ella siempre tenía esa compulsión de hablar y hablar cuando estaba inqueta. Tanto que se olvidó que acariciaba el cabello negro de su anfitrión.

Se encontró contándole de su terrible y humillante episodio con Sai, y como, depues del incidente con el hombre ebrio, lo llevo a su casa. Después le cantó por un rato la canción de su abuela. Le pareció más calmado, aunque estaba segura que era su mente la que se había tranquilizado, cuando se aseguró que no se repitieran las pesadillas, y que estaba sanando.

.

.

.

Podía ignorarla, lo hizo cuando suspiro con casación al entrar en la habitación con él, a pesar de que su aroma era fuerte; lo hizo cuando lo tocó para comprobar su pulso, aunque sus manos eran delicadas y pequeñas en su muñeca. Pero cuando acaricio cerca de sus costillas paso algo, y entonces se le hizo imposible ignorar la sensación, sus manos.

Incluso percibiendo que no era mas que un toque inocente. Sin ningún tipo de intencion. Estaba dejándose llevar por lo agradable de la sensación.

Se sentía realmente estúpido. Tal vez había estado solo demasiado tiempo.

Cuándo ella empezó a hablar, no pudo hacer otra cosa que escucharla. Su voz era agradable. Ahora sabía cómo habían acabado en esa situación, y sintió la rara necesidad de hacerle una visita al ese tal Sai. Pero rápidamente reflexionó que ese individuo no valía la pena. Cualquier humano era demasiado enclenque para él.

Una canción interrumpió sus pensamiento. Una canto para niños, lo recordaba y de nueva cuenta se sintió reconfortado, e inquieto. Esa mujer era de ese tipo de personas de las que tenias que deshacerte pronto, o nunca podrias dejarlas ir después... y Sasuke no podía, ni se permitiría desarrollar emociones por nadie.

En cuanto pudiera moverse la sacaría su casa.

.

.

.

.

Ya era el tercer día que Sasuke seguía dormido. Así que se prepararía para buscar un doctor.

Se acercó a él, para estar segura de que estaba bien antes de irse. Pero cuando estuvo muy cerca del muchacho todo pasó muy rápido. En un segundo estaba sentada en el tatami junto a Sasuke, y al siguiente estaba acorralada entre la pared de madera y el gran cuerpo del hombre que creyó dormido, con susmuñecas atrapadas en sus fuertes manos.

Levanto su mirada lentamente, con temor de lo que encontraría. Unos ojos negros la observaban detenidamente. Se sintió más tímida y nerviosa que nunca, es silencio le pareció interminable.

.

.

.

¿E- estás bien? - la pregunta de la chica lo descolocó, aparte de su preciosos ojos verdes. No entendía, porqué ella, estando tan asustada se atrevía a preguntarle por su estado. Con sus sentidos altamente desarrollados podia escuchar el alocado latido del pequeño corazón, la forma en que ella trataba de respirar lo menos posible y percibía su nerviosismo, y el esfuerzo inconsciente que hacia por apartarlo.

-Lo estoy -contestó él antes de poder detenerse. Entonces sintió como tomaba su rostro entre sus manos pequeñas. ¿cuándo había soltado sus manos? No lo sabia...

-No pasa nada, solo fue una pesadilla - trató la joven de consolarlo. Asi fue que entendió, ella pensaba que sus malos sueños eran los causantes de su reacción . Lucia tan inocente, mirándolo con verdadera preocupación, era hermosa aunque se veía que no solía arreglarse con frecuencia, y ella aun sostenia su cara, manteniendo sus miradas unidas.

Dejó que sus dientes blancos fueran visibles, como los de un depredador hambriento y se rió burlonamente de ella mientras le tomaba el pelo rosa con su mano.

-¿Estas segura que quieres seguir haciendo eso ? -Preguntó con un poco de burla.

-¿Ha-hacer q-que...?- dijo nerviosa.

Era increíble estar tan cerca de una mujer tan inocente, quizo burlarse un poco de ella. Verla incomoda.

Se sintio tentado a besar sus labios rosados y hacerla quedarse. Era una estupidez pero el pensamiento vino solo.

-Tocarme ...-el intenso rubor que cubrió a la chica desmoronó toda la intención que tenia Sasuke de deshacerse de ella.

Ahora sus intenciones era muy diferentes.

.

.

Gracias por leer. Este capítulo fue mas que nada para conocer a los personajes y hacer ver un poco la naturaleza de cada uno. Muchos saludos.


	4. Capítulo3: Tiempo indefinido

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero lo historia si es mía y espero que les guste. Muchos saludos a todos. Y una dedicatoria especial a mis reviews (esta abajo los saludos) y a mi Inbox msjr.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Lobo<p>

.

.

.

Capítulo 3: Tiempo indefinido.

.

.

.

Lo que Sakura menos esperaba, es que el tal Sasuke fuera tan insolente.

¿Tocarlo?, claro que lo estaba tocando, tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien… ¿verdad?

Quería contestarle algo mordaz, pero nada le vino a la cabeza, ya que estaba demasiado consiente de la posición en la que se encontraba acorralada entre un fuerte cuerpo y la pared. Los penetrantes ojos negros de él parecían gemas oscuras y la mantuvieron paralizada unos segundos, hasta que ella notó, que brillaban con pura diversión.

El muy imbécil se burlaba de ella. De su nerviosismo.

-Nunca más volveré a tocarte… -contestó Sakura como una niña, ofendida y rencorosamente, pero lo decía muy enserio, y enseguida retiro sus manos del rostro del pelinegro. Aun sentía la cara caliente de vergüenza y lucho por mantener una mirada irritada, en lugar de una expresión de tonta llena de ansiedad. Y es que, sí, se moría de nervios, sin embargo era algo diferente al miedo, el fuerte sonido de su corazón estaba a punto de sacarla de quicio. Pero él no se alejó de ella, estaba tan cerca que su aliento golpeaba su rostro y sus narices casi se rozaban– ya no te estoy tocando, ahora es tu turno de regresarme mi espacio personal – pidió con un tono tajante que la impresiono a ella misma, pues sentía todo tipo de cosas antes desconocidas, seguridad no era una de ellas mientras trataba de empujarlo lejos de su pequeño cuerpo; sin ningún éxito por cierto.

Si no estaba alucinando le pareció que él se acercaba más a ella, aunque apenas fue perceptible.

-No dije que dejaras de tocarme – expresó él muy cerca de su rostro y lentamente se acercó hasta el oído de la joven, entonces le hablo muy quedamente – solo decía que si tú me tocas, no me queda más remedio que tocarte también, para estar en las mismas condiciones… es lo justo– sin saber que más hacer, ya que algo así nunca le había pasado, volteó su rostro en dirección opuesta a Sasuke y mordió su labio para no gemir de frustración.

Estaba consiente que atacarlo sería una tremenda tontería, no solo se veía demasiado fuerte e intimidante. Ella lo vio en acción, como levantaba a un hombre grande con una sola mano, el cuerpo de Sakura no sería nada para él. Pero si se veía en la necesidad y tenía la oportunidad de defenderse, entonces iría por todo.

No importaba que tan apuesto era el hombre.

.

.

.

-Nunca más volveré a tocarte…-oyó la molestia en la voz femenina casi aniñada.

No podía dejar de mirarla, y su aroma era mejor de lo que recordaba. Su cabello era suave, y al parecer el color… era natural. Su piel pálida y su figura menuda, la hacía ver delicada, pero su mirada verde, chispeante de enojo, contrastaba tanto con su aparente fragilidad, que le hacía sentirse más que atraído por ella, era interesante y valiente; y hermosa de una manera única. Todos los seres humanos y la mayoría de su propia especia le temían a causa de las fuerza y habilidad que poseía, detectaban naturalmente el gran poder y a veces el aura hostil que portaba, todos trataban de alejarse de él, sin embargo aunque la pelirrosa estaba acorralada, reaccionaba en contra de todo lo acostumbrado, deferente de lo que él esperaba; impresionaba que alguien sin su fuerza física y (aparentemente) nulos dones sobrenaturales, se atreviera a verlo con desafío.

Casi estaba olvidando que debía deshacerse de ella. Casi…

-ya no te estoy tocando, ahora es tu turno de regresarme mi espacio personal-dijo ella sin apartar la vista, pero él solo atino a acercarse más, solo por saber hasta dónde llegaba el atrevimiento de esta muchacha.

-No dije que dejaras de tocarme- provocó con toda la intención de causar más conmoción. Se aproximó más a ella, a su oído - solo decía que si tú me tocas, no me queda más remedio que tocarte también, para estar en las mismas condiciones… es lo justo –y después de decir eso ya no le pareció solo una provocación, más que eso, se oía como una excelente idea.

El palpitar acelerado de la chica de volvió como música para su oídos. Era una canción que Sasuke provocaba con su cercanía, eso le gustaba, y mucho.

Es este momento ella no le miraba, y trataba de estar lo más calmada que le era posible, sabía que solo eso era señal de que debía alejarse y darle un respiro, pero le fue imposible. Porque no era miedo lo que percibía de ella, sino expectación.

El aroma del cuerpo, pálido y puro de ella, se volvió más dulce.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, agradecido al creador de todo por sus dones ancestrales, por ser capaz de percibir las emociones de casi todas las criaturas, por estar íntimamente conectado con la naturaleza y los seres vivientes. Porque ella no le tenía miedo, más bien se sentía atraída, por alguna extraña razón, hacia Sasuke. Y porque él podía saberlo solo con estar cerca de ella.

Incluso Karin alguna vez le temió. Antes de tomarlo por tonto.

Estaba tan abrumado por las emociones que el último y amargo pensamiento apenas le afectó.

Ella volteo su rostro de vuelta en su dirección con la expresión molesta, iracunda si se podía decir, pero sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, estaba claro que ella trataba de engañarlo, pero con sus sentidos desarrollados era imposible no notar lo mucho que a sus grandes ojos verdes le agradaban verlo. Así que decidió contener completamente una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y mantener una cara imperturbable. Si no sabía lo que el tramaba sería más fácil probarla, tratar de tomar un beso.

Se acercó lentamente sin apartar los ojos negros de los verdes, sin embargo se detuvo antes de lo deseado.

Abruptamente algo disparo sus sentidos en alerta, alguien había entrado en su hogar, a su territorio y estaba tan concentrado en la mujer que apenas y se dio cuenta de la presencia del intruso. Un mancho de su especie, pero no de su familia…

Se paró con rapidez decidido a echar al intruso.

.

.

.

.

-Quédate aquí, ordeno él muy seriamente – ella no dijo nada por el brusco cambio del hombre, los ojos que antes la miraba con necesidad, ahora estaban cargados de una frialdad absoluta. Ella también se quedó muy fría y tembló.

_¿Iba a besarla?_ Y tal vez, lo peor no era eso, era que él se veía bastante atractivo cuando estaba aproximándose a sus labios, y claro no imagino que alguien pudiera resistirle, menos ella. No porque creyera que alguien como él pudiera forzar a nadie, o no, nunca lo necesitaría; tenía una boca que le hacía pensar en cosas…

-¡_NO! -_ se dijo mentalmente, ella no era así. Y era bueno que él se hubiera detenido bruscamente y la dejara para aclarar su confusa mente. A ella no le iba a pasar eso –Oh, no –aseguró en un murmullo. Se levantó de golpe y corrió a buscar sus cosas, si Sasuke pensaba que se iba quedar y permitirle atormentarla con su sexy boca estaba equivocado.

Se golpeó la frente con su propia mano al darse cuenta de que había utilizado la palabra _sexy._ Definitivamente se iba y pronto.

Con su maleta mediana, un poco pesada, a cuestas se acercó a la puerta de salida de esa enorme casa. Aunque la maleta traía unas pequeñas ruedas estaba evitando hacer cualquier ruido que la delatara y por eso tuvo que levantarla. Todo iba bien, estaba casi frente al portón de madera e iba con el pensamiento de irse rápido de ahí, hasta que repentinamente un sujeto grande y pelirrojo salto frente a ella impidiendo su escape.

Instintivamente ella retrocedió. Se hallaba entre enojada y temerosa por la forma en la que ese desconocido la miraba. La barrió con mirada codiciosa y helada, como si la pequeña pelirrosa fuera una pertenencia inservible. Una sonrisa envilecedora cruzo su cara y entonces no pudo contener una punzada de miedo.

¿Quién era ese tipo y por qué la miraba así?

El viento sopló como pronosticando que algo malo iba a pasar y ella volvió a temblar aunque realmente no tenía frio. Odiaba eso, la situación y su debilidad, ella podía saber fácilmente cuando una persona no era buena y no sabía porque, podía sentir la emociones de los demás y no sabía de donde venía esa habilidad. Ese sujeto emanaba amenaza y violencia. Aunque no estaba tan segura de sus habilidades después de lo que le había pasado con Sai.

-¿Sakura Haruno? – pregunto él acercandose un paso a ella. Al mismo tiempo ella dio un paso alejándose y preguntándose como es que él conocía su nombre. Ese personaje no le gustaba, no como se acercaba a su persona como si la estuviera cazando, de forma lenta pero también escalofriante.

-No conozco a esa persona– Respondió haciéndose la desentendida aunque por dentro todas sus alarmas se activaron, y sintió miedo verdadero– aquí no hay ninguna Sakura. Y camino a la dirección opuesta con su maleta, tratando de evadirle. Pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos seguidos, el sujeto la levanto con una sola mano apretando su garganta. Aterrada soltó sus pertenencias y trató de aflojar el agarre en su garganta con sus propias manos, pero para aumentar su impotencia vio que sus pequeñas manos no movían ni un poco el agarre sobre su cuello.

-No me mientas –gruño el individuo y ella buscó acertarle un golpe con las piernas pero él se las detuvo con la otra mano. Era demasiado fuerte, grande y ella no–he estado siguiendo tu olor –la falta de aire la hizo ver borroso, así que entro en pánico ¿Su olor? A penas empezando a procesar la información –… desde hace unas semanas. Alguien te quiere, y me ofreció mucho por ti… mestiza –termino con un todo de desprecio que la dejó helada.

-Su-su-eltame –pidió _entrecortadamente_ ella. Tenía toda la intención de correr de él, o de gritar, pero estaba decidida a no permitir que nadie la llevará a ningún lado en contra de su voluntad.

-Si gritas te mato – la amenazó con una mirada sombría, ella solo asintió – no pienso correr riesgos contigo. Él está cerca y no pienso dejar mi presa a otro… - No le importaba de que hablaba ese sujeto, en realidad ella estaba tratando de pensar claramente. Sakura no tenía nadie más que se preocupara por ella y nadie a quien cuidar, prefería morir que ser vendida, si es que ese sujeto era un tratante de blancas como sospechaba. Y además la mención de que alguien la quería como si fuese un objeto le causaba terror, ira y mucha indignación.

Fue puesta lentamente en el suelo y empezó a toser sin control cuando su captor la soltó. Fue así que sin previo aviso empezó a correr en dirección opuesta a él, aterrorizada escuchó un gruñido antinatural, corrió más deprisa pensando en ese sujeto haciendo sonido escalofriantes y extraños para cualquier persona, incluso un secuestrado.

No logro llegar muy lejos cuando un cuerpo enorme la tumbo sin compasión al suelo, y cayó con tal fuerza, que al golpear su cabeza en el suelo, todo a su alrededor giraba sin control, y aun sin importarle que no se movía el salvaje sujeto tironeo su cabello en represaría por mentirle. Rápidamente las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y se sintió impotente e indefensa.

Trató de no gritar pero ya no pudo más, a recibir una agresión más de parte del desconocido. Grito con fuerza cuando trató de levantarla por el cabello y no lo logró porque las piernas de Sakura no le respondían.

-¡mestiza inservible! –Siseo el tipo –estoy empezando a creer que no vales tu precio –tironeo su pequeño cuerpo hasta que un borrón negro se abalanzo sobre ellos, apartándola de su agresor al instante.

-Está claro que quieres que te mate hoy Sasori –amenazó Sasuke mostrando los dientes como si fuera un animal salvaje. Empezó a gruñir también pero el sonido era ligeramente diferente al del otro sujeto, más profundo y amenazante. Ella no entendía que rayos estaba pasando, ¿Por qué alguien estaba pagando por ella, la razón de que le llamara mestiza, y porque razón estos individuos se comportaban como animales?

Necesitaba alejarse, pero también necesitaba saber que esperaba y si alguien más podría estarla buscando y para qué.

-No te metas en esto Sasuke –vocifero el otro hombre, se veía muy molesto y nervioso por la aparición del pelinegro- esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Es lo que tú crees – su tono era bastante molesto, pero no estaba enojado con ella, así que le pareció bien acercarse más en dirección a Sasuke.

-Entiendo, te daré un porcentaje de la ganancia –trato de razonar el pelirrojo con él – es mucho y… no le diré a nadie donde te encontré –los ojos de Sasori brillaron con premeditación como si hubiera ganado. Sasuke se había detenido completamente y sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, como si lo pensara, y ella sintió miedo de que Sasuke la entregara a ese hombre, ya que su rostro era como un tempano de hielo, sin revelar uno solo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Para que la quieres? –pregunto casi con indiferencia Sasuke. Y el corazón de Sakura se aceleró de miedo, de tristeza porque pensó que él iba a ayudarla y se estaba equivocando de nuevo, nunca más volvería a confiar en sus instintos.

-¿No has oído los rumores? – dijo el sujeto con otra pregunta, su voz sonaba burlona y Sasuke gruño.

-No juegues con migo y habla… - amenazo, mientras cambiaba de posición, como si fuera a lanzarse sobre Sasori de nuevo. Ella quería alejarse de ahí pronto pero tenía miedo de que si se movía la atraparan entre los dos, así que opto por moverse despacio y escuchar lo que pudiera.

-Hay mestizas que sobreviven después de los diez años – informo el tipo, aunque ella no entendía a que se referían –se dice que ellas son una nueva especie, la prueba de que podemos involucrarnos con humanos y procrear. Me pagaran por ella, por su cuerpo ¿entiendes? Van a hacerle pruebas para saber en qué consiste y si se puede repetir el fenómeno – la miro con sádica diversión en los ojos y odio no poder dejar de temblar por lo que dijo.

Si había entendido bien la mestiza era ella, y alguien quería examinarla como si fuera una rata de laboratorio, y por último ellos… no eran humanos. Y de nuevo si ella era _mestiza_ era mitad humana, y mitad lo que eso dos sujetos eran.

Empezó a hiperventilar, ella no quería eso. No podían tratarla como un objeto.

Las piezas de su vida y de la poca información que tenía dieron vueltas en su cabeza y odio aún más que nadie, especialmente su abuela le dijeran nada de su pasado.

¿¡Quién era ella?!

Quiso llorar. No tenía a donde ir si mandaban a más personas por ella.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba empezando a perder el control, el olor del miedo que sentía la pelirrosa estaba empezando a asfixiarlo hasta el punto de querer arrancarle la cabeza a Sasori por hacerla sentir amenazada. Sus instintos nunca lo habían molestado tanto, y para terminar el pelirrojo estaba tratando de tentarlo, como si fuera un humano promedio, para hacer algo abominable.

Como si el dinero perdonara tomar la vida de una mujer indefensa.

Las manadas eran muy protectores con sus mujeres, y a pesar de que se les enseñaba lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, a todas se le asignaba quien cuidara de ellas por su valor dentro de un clan. Especialmente porque eran pocas y la niñas que nacían eran un tesoro. Y siempre elegían ellas quien sería su pareja de por vida una vez que tenían la edad.

Y en este momento lo que Sasori ofrecía le asqueaba y le ponía furioso. Si había más como ella, y las estaban buscando para hacer sus "pruebas" nunca tendría oportunidad de escapar de los expulsados de las manadas, que eran más bien un montón de criminales y caza recompensas. Como Sasori.

Sin esperar a que le ofreciera una nueva oferta para unirse a su asquerosa causa, se lanzó a velocidad de vértigo por la cabeza del pelirrojo, con toda la intención de arrancársela. Mientras menos perseguidores existieran para ella y las demás mujeres mejor.

.

.

.

Sakura se quedó con el cuerpo tenso por la pelea que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. De un momento a otro Sasuke se fue sobre Sasori y enseguida ya eran como una maraña de violencia y cuerpos asestando golpes y bufidos hoscos.

El choque de sus cuerpos le saco del trance, y entendió que era el momento perfecto para largarse de ahí.

Se levantó sigilosamente y con las piernas temblorosas, a duras penas se quedó en pie, al parecer el maltrato corporal fue más del que creía. Sin embargo se obligó a alejarse del sitio a pasos lentos pero constantes.

Camino a la puerta con los crudos sonidos de la pelea a sus espaldas, hubo un grito desgarrados y después, nada, y con todo siguió caminando. Con su cabeza hecha un caos no tenía el valor suficiente para quedarse a ver quién era el ganador, o peor ¿Cuál era el destino del perdedor?

Salió por la puerta principal y bajo los escalones hasta la calle caminando progresivamente, preocupada por lo que estaba pasando, y lo poco que sabía de ella misma. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, en la brutal escena de los hombres luchando en un enredo de cuerpos ensangrentados, que no se estaba dando cuenta de algunas cosas importantes, cayó en cuenta de que todas sus pertenencias estaban esparcidas en el patio de Sasuke, y que además su teléfono móvil estaba deshecho en alguna parte entre los arbustos y la sombras del bambú, si recordaba bien. Y por último no tenía un solo yen en la bolsa.

Finalmente eso logro romper el poco control que le quedaba sobre sus emociones, se sentó súbitamente en la orilla de la banqueta y lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por su rostro. Sollozó y se sintió miserable, siempre estaba tan sola, no contaba con nadie en quien apoyarse y aborrecía esa situación.

-¿Ya vas a volver con migo? –La vos masculina se oyó muy cerca de ella y se sobresaltó –no te asustes… por favor –era Sasuke y estaba sentado a su lado. Estaba anonadada y un poco temerosa, por no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba tan cerca de ella, nunca se dio cuenta de su llegada ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

.

.

.

-¿Q-qué me vas a hacer? –le pregunto ella con voz temblorosa y sus ojos cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas, estaba lastimada, se notaba fácilmente en los raspones en sus manos y brazos. El golpe en la cara que le dejó el primer atacante se veía hinchado, de nuevo. Se sintió muy protector, no podía evitarlo era su instinto, aunque ese sentimiento nunca antes lo había agobiado porque él estaba siempre encargado de las peleas por territorios, o el rastreo de renegados. Pero ahora entendía el comportamiento de otros _lobos_ con las féminas de la manada, particularmente los asignados a sus cuidados - ¿m-me vas a ven-vender por tu cuenta? –esa pregunta lo indigno.

-No –contesto molesto –solo quiero que regreses para que te cure –su visible indignación por insinuar que la vendería pareció confundir a la muchacha.

-¿hablas enserio? –Sasuke apretó los dientes por la mirada aprensiva en el maltratado rostro de la joven. No podía culparla, estaba sola y la atacaron dos veces en menos de una semana.

Se sentía más molesto porque él no lo había podido evitar.

-¿Vienes o no? –pero él no era tan paciente, solo quería ponerla a salvo y borrar sus rastros lo antes posible.

-¿Qué le hiciste a… Sasori? –se detuvo en seco, al parecer no estaba tan distraída como para olvidar el nombre de su agresor. Se molestó de que siquiera lo mencionara.

-Lo mate –respondió sin más. Si iba a huir de él también, entonces que fuera ahora. Pero no corrió, en lugar de eso le miro con incredulidad. Sasuke olio un poco el aire a su alrededor y no capto miedo. Eso era muy raro, cualquier mujer normal, sin conocimientos de su naturaleza salvaje le habría lanzado una mirada de horror.

-N-no sé qué decir – su ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo y Sasuke se sintió más confundido que nunca. Los _weres_ de una manada, los más jóvenes lloraban porque estaban lastimados después de los entrenamientos, incluso las mujeres.

-¿qué tienes? – pregunto preocupado y serio - ¿te duele mucho? –deseo que le contestara pronto para atenderla rápido y dejara de sufrir.

.

.

.

.

-No es eso –respondió Sakura sintiéndose muy culpable.

-¿Entonces qué es? – el tono que estaba usando con ella era tan amable que se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo la dejo sin armas para juzgarlo por la muerte del otro hombre. La verdad era, que si ella hubiese tenido la fuerza de Sasuke, también lo habría matado, para defenderse. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse mal por estar aliviada.

-Es que me siento aliviada de que él ya no me persiga –contesto con honestidad, después de todo la había salvado –pero eso está mal, porque debía ser entregado a la policía – gimoteo ella –aunque se mereciera otra cosa.

-No te preocupes –respondió él seriamente –la policía no puede atrapar a ninguno de nuestra clase, mucho menos encarcelarlo.

-¿Por eso lo mataste? – quiso saber a lo que se enfrentaba, estaba temerosa. ¿Y si venían más por ella, qué haría?

-si no lo eliminaba nos habría puesto en peligro – dijo fríamente el muchacho –Son criminales de nuestra raza, y no tiene ética- Ahí estaba de nuevo eso de las razas ¿Qué cosa se supone que era él, que era ella? -¿preferías que te llevara? – pregunto él empezando a exasperarse por su silencio.

-No… -contesto rápidamente –es solo que no sé qué hacer, o a donde voy a ir… yo no puedo defenderme de alguien tan fuerte… - se estremeció solo de recordar lo fácil que la había levantado el hombre.

Sin aviso su cuerpo dejo de estar en el suelo frio y unos fuertes brazos la levantaron como si no _pesara_ nada.

-Tenemos que irnos mujer – le dijo Sasuke simplemente – si nos quedamos aquí, alguien puede rastrearnos.

-Yo pu-puedo caminar –trató ella de parecer menos débil de lo que se sentía, incluso si en el fondo era muy agradable la sensación de ser cargada protectoramente –y no me digas mujer, me llamo Sakura.

-No, no puedes –aspiro el profundamente antes de continuar – tu cuerpo todavía está temblando y no has comido hoy… -Sakura no pudo refutar nada a eso, se acababa de ocultar el sol, y estaba conmocionada.

-¿Cómo sabes que no he comido? –eso fue lo que más la extraño.

-Tengo que explicarte muchas cosas – respondió él sin mirarla y encaminándose de regreso a su hogar.

-Muy bien, confieso que no puedo más –reflexiono a la vez que era llevada en brazos como una niña asustada, se sentía tan estúpida e indefensa - y no sé a dónde voy a ir para esconderme…

-Te puedes quedar con migo Sakura – ofreció él – yo puedo cuidarte, si lo deseas.

Se quedó muda nuevamente.

¿Por qué el haría eso?

.

.

.

Se impresiono a si mismo por siquiera ofrécele a quedarse para cuidarla, y sin proveerlo tampoco, le estaba ofreciendo cuidar de ella sin un plazo fijo.

-¿Por qué me quieres cuidar? – esa mujer lo incomodaba infinitamente con sus dudas.

-No lo sé –respondió Sasuke con la verdad. Tal vez simplemente había pasado demasiado desde que dejo el clan y se sentía solo. O puede que su olor, o sus ojos inocentes y el estado deplorable en el que Sakura se encontraba le afectaba más de lo que desearía –solo quiero ayudarte –al menos eso era verdad, quería que estuviera segura.

-¿De verdad puedo quedarme en tu casa? –Si trató de ocultar el alivio en su voz no lo logró y él se sintió agradecido por ello, era interesante estar cerca de alguien tan incapaz de mentir y también era un alivio -voy a conseguir un empleo y a ayudar… no seré una carga – el ofrecimiento de ella le conmovió, pero aún tenían cosas de la que hablar y reglas que fijar si iba permitirle cuidarla. Ella desconocía muchas cosas, y él no sabía cuantos más la buscaban.

-Estoy seguro que no lo serás – Sasuke sospechaba que lo que el tenia era necesidad de una compañera.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun – el apelativo lo hizo temblar por dentro, a pesar de que en el exterior se hallaba tan imperturbable como siempre.

-No me agradezca todavía – dijo sin transmitir ninguna emoción, no quería alarmarla con lo que se avecinaba. Especialmente si existían más imbéciles en las calles a la caza de mestizas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado. Tal vez Sasuke se sale un poco de su rol normal, pero aquí en esta historia es alguien que tiene instintos muy fuertes, como el de los lobos por en sus manadas.<p>

Muchos saludos a todos.

Especialmente a :

IneUchiha : espero que disfrutes este capítulo. Se irán revelando las cosas poco a poco, y como es que Sakura no sabe su edad o de su familia. Me gustaría que me escribieras en los reviews normales porque es más fácil checar para mí, sin tener que entrar a mi cuenta. Pero aun así muchas gracias por escribirme.

Sweet Cherry Haruno :Muchas gracias por tu review. Me anima mucho cuando alguien se toma tiempo para escribirme. Muchos saludos.

HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS: Espero que te guste esta historia, como dicen por ahí estoy tratando de que sea interesante, pero sin complicar demasiado la trama ya que detesto las TvNovelas. Aparte te agradezco muchísimo tus buena críticas. Haré todo lo posible por mantener el interés y habrá mucho Sasusaku. Porque a todas nos gusta.

mussa-luna: Chika eres fiel! Muchos saludos espero que te guste esta historia. He visto otros de tu reviews y me siento super alagada de que sigas leyendo mis trabajos. Muchas buenas vibras y los mejores deseos.

Misaki Uchiha: espero que te siga gustando y muchos saludos.

milloneko: Aquí hay más, espero que te siga gustando. Muchas gracias por escribirme y tomarte el tiempo de darme tu opinión, de verdad estoy muy contenta por las personas como tú que escriben para animarme a seguir. Saludos

Lilith S. B. Jaeger: jaja muchas gracias, hago lo que puedo y aunque a veces escribo apresuradamente, procuro revisar después para arreglar los errores. Muchos saludos y gracias por tu review.


	5. Capítulo4: Instintos

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia si es mía y estoy muy contenta de decirlo.

Dedicatoria especial a quienes me escribieron Reviews, que son:

**Sweet Cherry Haruno:** espero te siga gustando, aquí se explican varias cosas, muchos saludos!

**Luneskavier-chan:** que bien que te gusta, espero seguir cumpliendo con las expectativas.

**Misaki Uchiha:** muchos saludos, gracias por tu entusiasmo, deseo muchos que sea de tu agrado.

**Namiroku:** jajaja me gusta mucho esa expresión, de wow, me insta a escribir más, como podrás notar, este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores.

**Roki:** que bien que te gusté mi redacción, reviso lo que puedo, incluso así se me escapan unas letritas finales. Muchas gracias

.

.

.

Lobo

.

.

.

Capítulo 4: Instintos

.

.

.

¿Cómo fue que terminó en esa posición tan incómoda?

Tener tendencias protectoras tan intensas era una maldición a veces, y en peores momentos un completo asco, como ahora. Llevaba horas con insomnio, especialmente con el suave y cálido cuerpo, que se acurrucaba más cerca de él cada vez que trataba de poner una sana distancia entre ellos.

Se preguntaba a dónde estaba su excelente autocontrol.

Sakura era tan cálida y suave. Y con la gran playera negra de Sasuke, sus piernas lucían más blancas… tal vez no debió siquiera voltear a verlas. Paso las manos por trigésima vez, y con compulsión, por su cabello negro, con tal de no tocar esas piernas.

Ella era una gran tentación.

Y no estaba bien, no le gustaba que su cuerpo tuviera reacciones involuntarias. Lo detestaba con todo su ser, a él no lo controlaba nada, ni nadie, le gustaba su libertad, no tener que responder ante una manada, o el líder de ella. Pero ahora se encontró con alguien que, sin quererlo, podía mover su voluntad.

Estaba inquieto, muy inquieto.

-_Contrólate…_ _contrólate_ –se reprendió pero no tuvo éxito -Maldita sea –murmuró con frustración. Volteó a ver a la pequeña pelirrosa que se abrazaba a su pecho, y apretó los dientes. Esta mujer no comprendía en absoluto las necesidades masculinas.

_Iba a matarlo._

En su mente repaso de nueva cuenta cómo es que estaba en esa situación. El momento exacto en que no pudo decir "NO". Eso podría ayudarle a no volver a repetir el hecho.

…

Una vez que llevó a Sakura de regreso a su hogar la dejo un momento para recuperarse, y encargarse de los rastros de olor, y muerte que hiabia dejado.

_Alguien buscaría a Sasori y seguro buscaría venganza._

Tomo una botella de un galón que tenía preparado para las emergencias como esta; este botellón llevaba unas esencias aromáticas sumamente fuertes que combinadas aturdían el olfato de cualquiera, hasta un humano con sinusitis podría notar el aroma extremadamente empalagoso, y claro para uno de su especie era tan molesto, que se volvía doloroso olfatear, y en cuanto lo percibían salían huyendo en la dirección opuesta.

Nunca fallaba.

Una vez lo esparció por el camino a su hogar, y sobre la sangre de Sasori, rápidamente se envolvió una tela larga en el rostro, con varias vueltas alrededor de su _hipersensible_ nariz. Lavó el jardín, quemó el cuerpo sin vida del pelirrojo (ya que el humo también desorientaba el olfato). Cuando encontraran un rastro lo único que quedaría serían las cenizas.

No pensaba detenerse a tener piedad con una basura rastrera, matar cuando había la necesidad era normal para él. No sentían remordimiento, pero tampoco ira al momento de la batalla, o al provocar una muerte.

_Sakura._

_Ella estaría impactada._

Cuando regreso con ella, se dio cuenta de que las heridas de Sakura estaban sangrando de nuevo, se acercó a ella despacio, examinando lo que acababa de pasar casi con total frialdad. El ponerse emocional no iba a ayudar a una mujer conmocionada: las manos de ella temblaban mientras trataba de limpiar sus propias heridas, lo cual explicaba el sangrado, y se murmuraba cosas a sí misma, una y otra vez.

_Recordaba bien esa escena._

Le molesto demasiado verla así, tratando de consolarse sola, tratando de ser fuerte. Se dio cuenta de que quizás ella llevaba tanto tiempo sin compañía, como él mismo, por hablarse constantemente.

-"_yo puedo con esto, no es tan malo como parece" –_ la oyó repetirse dos veces, su voz apenas era un suave murmullo y sin su excelente sentido auditivo nunca la habría escuchado; sin duda se dio cuenta de que estaba más lastimada de lo que pensaba, seguramente los arañazos ya le estaban palpitando sobre los brazos, para alguien tan frágil debía ser muy doloroso; al igual que lo demás daños físicos, como las marcas de manos en el cuello; pero eso era normal, el conocía los efectos de la adrenalina seguido de una batalla y los que pasaba cuando regresabas a la normalidad- "_solo unos días Sakura, y ya no nos dolerá nada; no pienses, no pienses" –_ dijo la muchacha enseguida, parecía como si se estuviera rogando a sí misma.

Sus labios antes rosados ahora lucían casi blancos y temblaban.

En ese instante se obligó a aspirar aire por la boca para no oler su dolor o cualquiera de esos sentimientos abrumadores que ella tuviera. Porque incluso obligándose a estar distante emocionalmente para mejorar la situación, simplemente no pudo. La rabia lo carcomía al pensar lo poco que sufrió Sasori al morir.

Los fuertes sentimientos que cargaba ese pequeño cuerpo, y lo altamente emocional de ella, era algo que estaba aprendiendo poco a poco sobre la joven. Y él, que era todo lo contrario, todo el tiempo manteniendo sus instintos y deseos bajo estricto control, no lo hubiera soportado olerlos sin transformarse, "_para hacerla sentir protegida como en la manada_", en un enorme lobo negro frente a sus ojos. Aunque eso era muy común en él y muchos de su especie cuando entraba en modo de conservación, para ella sería un _shock_ más, y Sasuke no iba a causarle más impactos, al menos no en ese momento.

Le retiró las manos temblorosa se sus propios brazos, no hacía más que dañarse más. Y la levanto fácilmente acunándola contra su cuerpo, ella no pesaba nada.

Sin protestar, Sakura se abrazó a su cuello temblando por él dolor; dejo de repetir letanías alentadoras para su propia persona.

Ella intentó a respirar más calmada al llegar juntos al baño.

En el lavado limpió las heridas con jabón, mientras ella mantenía la cabeza recostada contra su pecho. Él simplemente le dejo porque a Sasuke esos acercamientos no le afectaban, era difícil que alguien le afectara. Ni siquiera Sakura, aunque pensara que era preciosa y vulnerable al confiar tanto en lo que hacía.

Le prestó ropa suya, la de Sakura era un desastre o estaba sucia por la tierra, todas las prendas sufrieron daños. Todo lo hizo en silencio, y las cosas estaban tranquilas hasta que se despidió de ella para ir a otro cuarto para descansar.

-_"¡Espera!" –_ Habló afectada –"_No me dejes sola… por favor…" –_ vio que sentía vergüenza de pedirlo por su rostro encendido, pero tampoco paso desapercibida su mirada de miedo, o el aroma del mismo. Y eso era molesto.

No quería que tuviera miedo.

-"_No puedo quedarme, Sakura" –_ trató de sonar firme, quedarse sería una tortura –"hay_ algunas cosas que tengo que arreglar antes de dormir" –_ sin embargo su voz murió cuando la mirada suplicante de ella se cruzó con la suya, le perturbó por dentro.

Su pecho se apretó con un extraño dolor.

-"_tengo miedo, Sasuke-kun, no me dejes sola…"-_ y así fue como las cosas terminaron, con él permitiendo que la pequeña pelirrosa curvilínea se acurrucara en su costado.

…

_-¡Rayos!_ –se golpeó mentalmente, ese fue justo el momento que perdió. Dudaba poder negarse si eso pasara una segunda vez.

Al menos se enorgulleció de que su rostro no reflejo nada.

Como siempre.

Ella era hermosa, pero no podía confiarse. Era pronto para eso.

Se auto impuso evitar relacionarse con mujeres que lo ataran.

Suspiro audiblemente por sus conflictivos pensamientos, quería estar con ella ahí, y a la vez quería salir corriendo lo más lejos que pudiera y desentenderse del problema.

Volteo a ver el reloj eléctrico que tenía montado en la pared de esa habitación.

2:36 am.

No la culpaba totalmente por su falta de sueño, a pesar de que mayormente se debía a ella. Dormir 3 días seguidos ayudaba mucho también.

Un pequeño tirón en su ropa de dormir lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Los sueños de Sakura se estaba agitando. Acarició su cabello rosa una y otra vez para calmarla. Escuchó hace tiempo, que las mujeres necesitaban caricias para sentirse bien, pero nadie le dijo nada de sentir bien al proporcionarlas.

Sakura era muy suave.

Minutos más tarde cuando ella aflojo por completo el agarre en su ropa, dando signos de estar profundamente dormida, él se sintió cansado también.

Se obligó a no pensar, a no sentir.

-_los instintos son un porquería –_ pensó antes que caer completamente dormido.

.

.

.

Estaba sola en el _futón_, pero no fue así toda la noche, lo sabía porque su cuerpo todavía se sentía tibio y reconfortado. Generalmente, su cuerpo se ponía helado y temblaba hasta que ella lograba elevar su ritmo cardiaco cuando sufría impactos fuertes. Esta vez tuvo que soportar eso, yacía cansada pero sin dolores fuertes y lo agradecía profundamente.

Era gracias a Sasuke.

La brillante luz del sol la saco de la ensoñación.

Su cuerpo le pesaba, pero no le punzaba. Otra vez los sueños de persecución la atormentaron, sin embargo el miedo no duro por mucho tiempo, pronto se sintió protegida. Y eso estaba bien, por primera vez desde el fallecimiento de su abuela se sentía raramente segura.

Ya le debía más a Sasuke de lo que desearía. Y no lograba pensar en una manera justa de pagarle, con la cabeza aletargada las ideas no llegaban.

-Dormiste demasiado – le dijo la irritada voz masculina. Él yacía parado de manera fatigada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, solo observándola con sus penetrantes ojos negros – estaba empezando a creer que tendría que levantarte con alguno de mis talentos… -ella no dijo nada ante su broma; cuando se miraron fijamente creyó ver que la molestia en el rostro de Sasuke se disipaba un poco. Sakura también lo vio muy apuesto, aunque lucia unas ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos, revelando su agotamiento.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Sakura notando la posición entorpecida del cuerpo masculino. Se sintió culpable instantáneamente, tal vez él no pudo dormir nada cuidándola, y probablemente también la escucho cuando tenía eso malos sueños de siempre. Como fuera, lucia cansado - ¿es mi culpa? Te vez muy casado.

.

.

.

Despertó sintiéndose ansioso. Mucho antes del amanecer y con los insectos todavía cantando para la noche.

_¿Por qué demonios estaba ansioso?_

Sentirse así era completamente irritante.

Se separó de la calidez que le ofrecía el futón y haberlo compartido con _ella._ Él frio de la madrugada no le afectaba en lo absoluto, siendo su naturaleza depredadora su temperatura solía ser unos grados más alta que la de los humanos. Siempre se hallaba listo para marcharse, aunque luego de tantos años esa idea no era su preferida.

Apretó los puños, apenas había dormido. Sin embargo no era con la pelirrosa su enojo, sino con su propia persona.

Tenía poco más de 150 años sin tener esa estúpida sensación, desde que descubrió los planes que Madara tenía para él, el engaño de Karin y concluir en la decisión de abandonar su hogar para proteger a su familia; y esa era una emoción para los débiles. Él era muchas cosas, pero débil no era una de ellas.

Se preparó mucho tiempo para no serlo.

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Hasta podría decirse que tenía miedo. Pero de qué…

Pronto reflexiono que ese temor no era por su seguridad. Él sabía defenderse perfectamente, era de los mejores eliminado al enemigo.

Matando. Se recordó simplemente.

Pero _ella_ no.

Así que para apaciguar su paranoia reviso los alrededores comprobando la zona, e hizo todo lo de costumbre después de eso. Recoger un poco, regar las plantas, preparar el desayuno, a diferencia de que esta vez la comida fue preparada en porciones dobles.

Él siempre cocinaba solo para sí mismo. Siempre estaba solo.

-_Hoy no -_ se dijo.

En la puerta de la habitación observo a Sakura aun envuelta en las sabanas. Se veía más pequeña, y más pálida, con los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana a la gran colchoneta que le pertenecía. El aroma de Sakura seguía en el ambiente, pero ahora también se mezclaba con el suyo, y era perturbador lo mucho que eso le agradaba.

Negó con la cabeza.

No tenía tiempo de pensar en todas las cosas que haría con esa muchacha. Con lo dicho por el difunto contaban con demasiadas preocupaciones.

¿Cuántas veces más tendría que reprenderse por pensar en su atracción por ella?

-Dormiste demasiado – le dijo con irritación al verla removerse entre las telas, molesto consigo mismo de nuevo por quedarse observando su cuerpo- estaba empezando a creer que tendría que levantarte con alguno de mis talentos… - él hablaba enserio, aunque el brillo divertido en los ojos verdes le hacía saber que ella pensaba lo contrario.

Ella lo miro por un segundo, analizándolo. Como si de alguna manera pudiera verlo de verdad y no la pantalla que había creado para lidiar con extraños. O con mujeres como Sakura.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto con preocupación en el rostro -¿es mi culpa? - quiso saber la muchacha agregando un tono de disculpa que le removió por dentro, empezaba a detestar eso, en particular porque su interés por él era completamente sincero, él lo detectaba muy bien -Te vez muy casado…

Evitando avanzar en su dirección respondió.

-Estoy bien - dijo con desinterés cuando solo quería acercarse y seguirla inspeccionando por todas partes, pero antes de que ella continuara hablando o cometer una estupidez reiteró – te espero en la mesa de la cocina, te deje uno pantalones deportivos en la mesa. Tenemos que hablar – y se fue para no permitirle trastornarlo más con sus ojos brillantes llenos de vida, de compasión, y su precioso cuerpo _semi-oculto_ en su gran playera.

.

.

.

La ropa le quedaba bastante grande, pero era muy cómoda. No se molestó en buscar algo más para cubrirse, de todos modos su cuerpo no era nada interesante.

Hasta entonces pesó en Ino, tal vez estaba preocupada por ella.

A pesar que apenas hace unos pocos meses que se conocía ella era muy amigable, y a veces hasta maternal, la trato con cariños desde que se presentaron. Pero con su teléfono roto y su mala memoria numérica, dudaba que contactaran pronto, puesto que no recordaba ni siquiera su propio número.

En silencio deseo que estuviera muy bien la chica rubia. Ino le agradaba mucho.

Entro vacilante al comedor, sin saber bien que decir o preguntar.

Ver a Sasuke, observándola mientras en medio del tenso silencio que se instalaba entre ellos, la puso nerviosa. Lucia muy juicioso, y con su mandíbula tensaba no hacía más que pensar en todos los aspectos malos de su situación. Lo vulnerable que era ante cualquier secuestrador, o alguien con las mismas fuerzas del pelinegro, era una razón obvia para sentirse enferma.

Puede que fuera un poco ingenua, pero entendía que era físicamente frágil en comparación a un gran hombre, sin mencionar que ser una rata de laboratorio no era nada reconfortante. Y finalmente la alta probabilidad de ser el juguete sexual de algún pervertido, para su desgracia no podía descartar nada.

No con su mala suerte.

-Siéntate Sakura –le pidió con la expresión severa. Era verdad que corría peligro, y él se ofreció a cuidarla. Pero si iba a estar tan enojado por ello, prefería que nunca lo hubiera brindado la esperanza de no estar sola.

El pensamiento le cayó muy amargo.

.

.

.

Quería golpear algo ante la frustración, al no poder contralar su activa imaginación; posiblemente aporrearía su propia cabeza llena de pensamientos subidos de tono.

_-Sakura_ – pensó, su nombre naturalmente le quedaba perfecto.

La observo, tratando de ser verdaderamente analítico con ella, y encontrar una solución para la travesía que se le venía encima. Tendría que enseñarle todo lo que sabía, absolutamente todo.

Su vista se fijó de nuevo en ella pero con un enfoque diferente, no deseado. Particularmente cuando ella le miró con duda y ojos inocentes de alguien que no sabe nada sobre la maldad y brutalidad de los desertores de su raza; ella vacilante en sus pasos, se acercó un tramo más a la mesa, y su cuerpo femenino casi rozo su costado.

Él no ocultaba dobles intenciones, pero de pronto estuvo enserio tentado a tenerlas. ¿Por qué diablos no se había cubierto bien? ¿Por qué Sakura tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente inocente?

¿No se daba cuenta que él era un hombre? Y no uno cualquiera, sino uno que la doblegaría en cualquier momento si él quisiera.

Lo habría hecho sin dudar, sino tuviera que protegerla.

Él quería tenerla, pero también que ella deseara lo mismo.

Reconocer sus pensamientos fuerte y claro, lo dejó en shock y negación.

Las mujeres eran una parte esporádica de su vida, cubría sus necesidades con ellas y eso era todo.

-Siéntate Sakura – dijo demasiado bruscamente, y se arrepintió al instante. No quería asustarla, no quería provocarla a huir de él. Simplemente no se detuvo a apreciar la razón, así que continuo – antes de que sepas todo de lo que somos, tienes que estar segura de querer saberlo – tras decir eso evaluó sus reacciones y no la vio vacilante– con ese conocimiento las cosas ya nunca serán iguales, estarás completamente involucrada en este mundo… -

Tras un momento de silencio ella asintió.

-Lo entiendo – respondió después.

-No estoy convencido de que lo entiendas –habló con severidad – Estarás metida en esto para siempre; hasta el cuello, rodeada de peligro. Nada de viejos amigos, ni familia, o trabajo – la miro con ojos fríos como témpanos. Probando sus nervios, él era así, siempre estudiando a los demás.

Recordó cuando se fue de su _hogar,_ le fue tremendamente difícil perder de la noche a la mañana cuanto conocía, la seguridad de una manda y el compañerismo con su hermano.

De un momento a otro ya estaba solo. Pero era por un bien mayor, así que lo valía.

-Está bien – reafirmó esta vez mirándolo a los ojos, con decisión. Incluso la visión de su cara maltratada y sus brazos marcados palidecía ante el aspecto decidido de su mirada – como sea llevo mucho tiempo sola… - afirmó la muchacha tratando de restarle importancia, pero él se dio cuenta de sus ojos afligidos.

Esa afirmación le llegó hondo, a un lugar hace mucho cerrado.

-Somos lobos Sakura – dijo sin ningún preámbulo, evitando respirar por la nariz, ya que Sakura era demasiado emocional para soportarlo – nuestra raza, y muchas otras, existen desde que los humanos existen –espero un momento para ver si rodaba los ojos, o hacia un gesto de sorpresa, pero solo encontró incredulidad, sin embargo ella no lo interrumpió – aquí en Japón los lobos eran escasos hace siglos, los humanos ni siquiera sabían que estaban las manadas cerca de ellos. En la actualidad pasamos la mayoría del tiempo en nuestra forma humana para pasar desapercibidos.

-¿Y esa es toda la historia, soy un lobo y ya? –medio refunfuño ella. Sasuke evito entornar los ojos.

-No es todo, apenas es el inicio –contradijo – las manadas siempre fueron de sangre pura, nunca nos mezclamos con otras especies. Y aunque algunos lo intentaron resultó imposible. –reflexiono en la historia que pensaba había olvidado – pronto los alfa de las manadas entraron en disputas por los territorios, decididos a tener más espacios para cazar y vivir; hubo muertes por ello, demasiadas, en su mayoría hembras, _mujeres y niños_ –se corrigió rápidamente – ante este conflicto hubo un clan que empezó a unir a los pocos que quedaban, y lo lograron. Pronto en vez de grupos dispersos se formó un solo clan, una manada. Pero quedaban muy pocas mujeres, y por lo tanto pocas parejas, al igual que pocos niños. Empezaron a ser protegidas, se establecieron muchas reglas que a muchos machos no les agradaban, querían compartir a las mujeres como si fueran objetos para procrear. Tuvieron que ser expulsados por la seguridad de ellas. Después de algún tiempo hubo muchos que trataron de tener descendencia con humanas. Pero la mayoría fallaron.

.

.

.

Desde la noche que presencio como la aterradora batalla con Saori, la capacidad de destrucción causada por ellos, era fácil creerle tales afirmaciones a Sasuke, además ella se curaba alarmantemente rápido. ¿Cómo no creerle cuando vio el mismo proceso regenerativo en él, o los gruñidos inhumanos, e incluso la batalla que dejo grietas en el suelo? No era tonta. Un humano normal no podía hacer eso.

-Uh-uh –artículo un poco contraríada – espera un momento. Dijiste la mayoría no… ¿Entonces algunos lo lograron?

-Si – Sakura lo miró unos segundos, recibiendo un vistazo que la estremecía por la intensidad, pero no podía ser, y la ignoró a siguiente segundo.

Aseverando que le creía, esa información era más de la que esperaba saber y se sintió bien pensar que podría conocer a alguien de la familia, contrariamente del factor _"rareza sobrenatural"_ – lo extraño aquí, es que todo los que fueron concebidos de ellos, los mestizos, nunca pasaron de los 10 años de edad.

La sonrisa que se formaba en la boca de Sakura murió cuando lo dijo.

Empezaba a darse cuenta a donde se dirigía la historia.

_Mestiza._

_¿Ella era una rareza? Ojala no… Estaba segura que tenía mucho más de 10 años de edad._

La palabra, daba vueltas en su cabeza. Eso era ella.

Estaba sumiéndose en la depresión cuando recordó al señor Hatake. La abuela Chiyo lo dejó dicho en una carta, él Sabía quién era ella, y de su madre.

-Yo no tengo 10 años, hace mucho – hablo más para sí misma.

Lo normal sería que estuviera muerta, sin embargo ahí estaba.

-Me di cuenta –respondió Sasuke lanzándole una rápida mirada apreciativa que la ruborizo –eres literalmente única. Que yo sepa, solo tú has pasado por mucho, la edad de deceso de un híbrido.

-¿Hay algo que no estás diciendo todavía?- dijo para cambiar de tema. Además, la afirmación de que era diferente, hizo que la pelirrosa pensara en infinidad de cosa por las que podría ser cazada.

_¿Podría alguien venderla cómo si fuera una mercancía?_

-Si – ella se tensó en su sitio como si Sasuke hubiese respondido su pregunta mental - los desertores del clan son carroñeros, y vividores que están involucrados con las mafias humanas, trabajan como sus perros. Consiguen mucho dinero por conseguirles objetos, drogas, mercancía y… personas.

Ella no se atrevía a hablar, y asintió para que continuara.

-Para ellos eres mercancía invaluable, especialmente para los que están investigando de manera clandestina como procrear con humanos y que los niños alcancen la edad adulta – pensarlo era una cosa pero oírlo era otra. Y tenía miedo, pero no quería causarle problema a nadie, particularmente a él, le gustaba mucho – hay rumores Sakura, ellos se llevan humanos y _were-lobos_ pro igual…

-Ayúdame a encontrar a Hatake Kakashi y después puedo arreglármelas sola – dijo no muy convencida.

Pero las cosas eran más complicadas de las que en un principio había creído. Podía quedarse con Sasuke y ser imprudente arriesgando la vida de él, solo porque quiso ayudarla, pero nunca se iba a perdonar perjudicarlo.

.

.

.

_Kakashi_.

Escuchar su nombre lo sorprendió. ¿De dónde saco _su_ nombre ella?

Supo que había dejado la manada un par de años después que él, pero nadie tenía idea de la razón. Él no era un renegado, ni egoísta u holgazán aunque lo aparentara bien.

Siempre oía rumores de su localización, nada seguro.

Lo que dijo la chica, luego de eso, lo enojo.

Pensar en dejarla a otro, como si fuese un paquete indeseable, o que algo le pasara una vez él no estuviera le roía la entrañas. A pesar de sus oscuros pensamientos, se convenció de que lo que Sakura planeaba era lo correcto.

Él no pensaba comprometerse en una relación seria, no iba a regresar al clan, no podía ofrécele suficiente protección a nadie, ni podía tener una familia.

Sakura estaba hecha para tener una familia, no una simple aventura.

-Correcto –dijo fríamente – será como tú dices. Quiero saber para qué quieres verlo – estaba irritado, aunque no quería. Kakashi podría ser su padre, sino su abuelo.

-Mi abuela dijo que él sabe quién fue mi madre, de donde vengo – sin duda el viejo lobo sabía muchas cosas, escondía secretos de muchas personas, y ahora hasta de Sakura.

El mundo era pequeño, como popularmente coreaban los humanos.

-Muy bien iremos –aseguro sintiéndose raramente aliviado –esta semana nos prepararemos para un viaje.

-humn… err, ¿Sasuke-kun? – interrumpió ella su salida.

-¿Hmph?

-No tengo ni un centavo, y mi ropa, tengo que arreglarla o tirarla – explicó a manera de disculpa – deja que obtenga un trabajo, voy a conseguir suficientes _yenes_ para él viaje…

-No –corto contundente –ya no puedes salir de la casa, por tu seguridad. Y tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte.

-¿Y el dinero? –insistió con preocupación.

-Tengo suficiente para muchos viajes Sakura –aseguro Sasuke despreocupadamente.

-Si no consigo trabajo no podré pagarte…

-No estoy cobrándote – refutó ya hartándose se su persistencia –además, al parecer no me estas escuchando. Así que te lo diré fuerte y claro – se acercó de nuevo a ella invadiendo su espacio personal-_como ella decía_- y levanto su rostro tomándole la barbilla – Eres la presa, Sakura. Y los lobos te persiguen, literalmente. Así que o te quedas con migo o fácilmente puedes ponerte un letrero en la espalda que diga "soy mestiza, cázame" ¿Nos entendemos? –finalizó él. Algo de eso debía funcionar para que dejara de pensar en arriesgarse.

-Ya entendí… lo siento y… gracias – su capacidad para aceptar lo que le decía y dejar la imprudencia le agradaba, en suma a su capacidad de creer en todo lo que decía.

-¿Quieres ver mi forma de lobo? –la propuesta pareció descolocarla.

-¿Puedes convertirte en uno? – dijo con más nerviosismo que incredulidad.

-Puedo, entonces ¿deseas ver la verdad?

-Te creo –respondió apresuradamente –no lo hagas por favor…

-eso imaginé – una sonrisa burlona posada en su rostro.

-No me mal entiendas. Creo que no me harías nada – lo miro luciendo por momentos como una niña perdida –es solo que no estoy lista para ello.

-Lo sé –y sin más salió a buscar todo lo que necesitaría –si aún tienes un trabajo, renuncia, di lo que quieras, y despídete…

.

.

.

Ella solo asintió. Su vida había cambiado abruptamente, pero no era la primera vez.

Los siguientes días Sasuke le enseño a Sakura como cubrir su aroma; lo que fue mucho más fácil para ella por no tener la misma sensibilidad por los olores, y aprendió rápido. No era tan malo cambiar de una esencia a otra, o aprender a prepararlas.

Convivir con Sasuke era todo un enigma para ella, a veces él era distante, distraído con sus propios pensamientos, y con una seriedad que le congelaba el corazón.

Sakura siempre lo observaba.

Otras veces se acercaba tanto que lograba ruborizarla más que un gran tomate; cuando estaba distraída, preparando la comida de la tarde, se colocaba detrás de ella sin ser notado, y luego de darle un susto de muerte, acariciaba su cabello, o su cuello, con una delicadeza desesperante.

_¿Sería tonta por derretirse con algo tan simple? _

Aprovechaba los momentos de mayor distracción para observarla con intensidad, no lo veía directamente, no siempre, pero sentía su mirada sobre su nuca, eso le erizaba la piel.

Su pecho se hundía y las mariposas molestaban su estómago.

Finalmente había veces en que le parecía tan enfurecido, que ella creía que derrumbaría las paredes; podían estar tranquilos hablando, y al siguiente segundo saltaba lejos de ella con los dientes y los puños apretados.

_Ella no podía entenderlo._

La hacía sentir tan deseada e indeseada al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que empezó a enseñarle actividades puramente de defensa, como huir, y a acertar golpes en los lugares más frágiles, él se concentraba tanto en enseñarle, que la pelirrosa juraría que todos los roces o miradas irritadas eran todo producto de su imaginación.

Nunca antes estuvo más frustrada y confundida.

La peor parte fue tener que enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo a Sasuke, nunca pudo hacer nada real contra él, sin embargo tenía una buena idea de lo que era necesario para defenderse y correr como si la persiguiera el demonio.

Pronto partirían.

-Mañana no vamos – anunció mientras cenaban, sabía que Sasuke salía un par de noches buscando información – tengo un buen indicio de dónde puedo encontrar a Kakashi – explicó muy seguro –solo lleva lo necesario.

No quería detenerse a enumerarle una lista de sus dudas.

.

.

.

Viajaron de Tokyo a la ciudad de Chiba, el último lugar donde fue visto Kakashi, y después de esa zona pensaba seguir su rastro a pie. Solo que esta vez era más difícil seguir el rastro, con su mente llena de pensamientos eróticos.

Sasuke estaba luchando contra sus instintos más que nunca.

Entre el sujeto que los seguía y vigilar a Sakura, la irritación iba en aunmentó.

La presencia de esa joven en su vida, le estaba poniendo como desquiciado. Verla por las todas las mañanas con su cabello desordenado deseando enterrar su nariz en su cuello para grabar su aroma, y su somnolientos ojos verdes que lo observaban demasiado. Sus sonrisas de felicidad cuando lograba llegar a un punto de ataque durante el entrenamiento, aunque no le hiciera ni cosquillas. Ella a veces tocaba su cabello diciéndole que le gustaba mucho, que "era tan negro que casi parecía tela". Cuando su manos le acariciaban sin querer, o premeditadamente como signos de amistad. Casi todo en él pedía a gritos que reclamara a Sakura como compañera.

Pero no podía.

Al principio pensó que un poco de diversión con ella no estaría mal, un beso tal vez. Hacerlo simplemente sin pensar seguía siendo muy tentador, pero no quería ilusionar a Sakura, ella era demasiado ingenua y dulce para eso.

Se regañó por estar pensando tonterías.

-¿Sasuke-kun, todo está bien?- lo sacó de su pensamientos, ella estaba tan cerca que detectaba su pulso constante, su aroma bien cubierto por ropa aromatizada con esencias dulces.

Él se detuvo poco a poco y entonces la miró. Se dijo que lo que haría era para salir de ese lio.

La atrajo con ternura hacia él, pasándole un brazo por la cintura y con la otra tiró de su mentón. La resistencia que ella puso, tratando de empujarlo por el pecho con sus delicadas manos no sirvió de nada, incluso daba la apariencia de que lo acercaba a ella.

El beso empezó lento, mientras Sasuke intentaba medir a que distancia los seguían, lo que no esperó fue la suavidad de esa boca rosada. O la oleada de deseo que lo golpeó. La estrecho más hacia él y cuando ella protesto por aire el utilizó su lenguas para probar más. Las emociones eran abrumadoras.

Sasuke se sintió perdido.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo, si soy franca hay capítulos más tediosos que otros, pero a veces son necesarios. Lo digo porque a pesar de que la historia no avanza mucho, quiero hacer hincapié en cómo se desarrolla la relación de los pesonajes principales porque vienen peleas a muerte, elecciones difíciles, Sakura la va a pasar muy mal, y una decisión por parte de Sasuke que va cambiar muchas cosas que los restringen como pareja…

Así que esta parte la hice de manera que se entienda lo que va acercándolos, física y emocionalmente.

Muchos saludos a todos. No vemos en el próximo…


	6. Capítulo5:la decisión de Sakura

Saludos especiales a:

**Setsuna17**: gracias por tu _review_ y el ánimo que me pasas con tus palabras.

**Namiroku**: siempre estoy contenta de que te agrade lo que escribo.

**Sakutsunade**: gracias por tu _review_, me honra que creas que escribo bien, hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

**Sweet Cherry Haruno**: estoy esforzándome para que sea una Buena historia, espero que la disfrutes.

**Misaki Uchiha**: al contrario, gracias por seguir leyendo. Muchas gracias.

**Indira:** aquí está la continuación, disfrútala. Muchas gracias por ecribirme.

Y SALUDOS A TODO LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO MI FIC, LOS QUE, SIN HABER TERMINADO LA HISTORIA, YA ME TIENEN EN SUS FAVORITOS.

LOS MEJORES DESEOS:

Annlu91

Eli-uchiha-haruno

Evangeline K

GenesisSakuritax

HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS

Kary Uchiha

Lexy15

Namiroku

Roki

Sofia-Ast

Sweet Cherry Haruno

daniiieliita-chan XP

milloneko

mussa-luna

silvara16

watashiwaGigi

vanesa-haruno

yoss

* * *

><p>Lobo<p>

.

.

.

Capítulo5: la decisión de Sakura.

.

.

.

Sus temblorosas piernas, y el acelerado latido de su corazón, le anunciaron lo traicionero que era su cuerpo cuando se trataba de Sasuke. Básicamente envuelta por su firme cuerpo, que estaba más cálido de lo que recordaba; o su boca que se movía con experiencia sobre la suya, tentándola.

Ni siquiera sentía el frío del invierno.

Era demasiado raro luego de un mes sin darle ninguna esperanza real.

Podría negárselo, pero no era su naturaleza mentirle a nadie, mucho menos a sí misma: le gustaba Sasuke, su tacto y su compañía, incluso estando enojado, era revitalizante discutir un poco y mucho mejor que estar sola, que no tener a nadie con quien compartir una comida, o hablar.

_-Estúpida Sakura-_ se dijo tratando de alejarlo, tratando de ganar algo de cordura.

Solo que su acción logró el efecto contrario en él. La envolvió más con su cuerpo como si de cadenas de acero se tratara, sentía cada centímetro de su musculoso cuerpo pegado al suyo, no la lastimaba pero era imposible soltarse y el calor de su propio cuerpo empezó a elevarse.

Le sobrevinieron mareos, y no lograba concentrarse en nada más que no fuera Sasuke.

Era tan injusto. Pero la vida era constantemente así con ella.

-Prepárate, Sakura – le murmuro entonces cuando mordió ligeramente su oreja, temblorosa asintió imperceptiblemente, deduciendo con la dificultad de su cerebro nublado, lo que iba ocurrir. Después todo pasó muy rápido.

El movimiento brusco la hizo volver en sí, y saltó a un lado, lo más rápido que sus vacilantes pasos se lo permitieron. Muy a tiempo el pelinegro se lanzó, aun en su forma humana, al cuello de un hombre a sus espaldas.

Si antes no lo había notado por el maltrato de Sasori y la oscuridad de la noche, ahora con la luz rojiza del atardecer, en el solitario prado del pequeño poblado de Ushiku, lo veía claramente. El crecimiento de uñas a garras, en las manos de Sasuke, y del agresor desconocido. El fruncimiento de piel entre las cejas, delatando de donde provenían los gruñidos, todo visto detenidamente, para impresión de ella.

Era increíble y aterrorizante al mismo tiempo.

-Lárgate garrapata -ordenó el moreno con un gruñido estremecedor – o vas a morir… -la tensión y la violencia que emanaba de ellos, le estaba afectando a Sakura. Empezó a tratar de calmarse porque su acompañante le explicó, la manera en que su olfato detectaba los estados de ánimo, y como unos le distraían más que otros, disminuyendo su concentración.

Se levantó y camino despacio para alejarse de la pelea, como Sasuke le había pedido días antes, alegado su falta de preparación.

-No importa dónde te escondas mujer – el hecho de que se dirigiera a ella en vez de Sasuke, hizo que se detuviera un poco, y lo viera a los ojos. Se arrepintió de inmediato, ya que la mirada del sujeto estaba llena de juramentos lascivos. La poca calma lograda se perdió, el asco que le subió a la garganta fue inconfundible, sintió el cuerpo rígido.

-¡No le hables! – Gruñó la amenaza su defensor – lo primero que haré será arrancarte la lengua –sin embargo el otro no le hizo caso.

Sakura jadeo cuando detectó que iba en su dirección, pero su agresor fue interceptado rápidamente por su compañero de viaje.

- Cuando mate a este Uchiha te voy a reclamar – aseguro lamiendo sus colmillos. La pelirrosa no sabía a qué se refería con reclamar _- ¡por dios! Antes no había notado esos enormes dientes_, eran muy afilados– no era la caperucita pero de pronto se sintió su prima.

Sería el inicio de la transformación, recientemente aprendió sobre ello – ¡vas a ser mi perra, put…! – antes de que terminara la frase las garras de Sasuke estuvieron a punto de córtale la garganta, pero solo dejaron un rastro rojo en el torso cuando el hombre castaño saltó atrás; la ropa se deslizó revelando un pecho lleno de atroces cicatrices.

Sakura sintió miedo y se quedó paralizada, pero no por ella, sino por Sasuke, quien no tenía ninguna de esas marcas.

_¿Serían hechas por la experiencia o por la falta de ella?_

-¡Sakura! – Ella saltó en su sitio -¡aléjate ya, maldita sea! –era verdad no podía hacer nada, aun… Se sintió tan inútil. No quería ser una carga, así que salió corriendo a la espesura de los árboles, para compensar el tiempo perdido. Prevalecía un clima frio que entumecía sus movimientos y agradeció que en esa zona de Japón las nevadas llegaran tarde.

Cuando se apartó lo suficiente, se oyeron más intercambios de palabras pero esta vez no pudo distinguirlos.

Un aullido broto de la garganta de Sasuke a unos minutos de alejarse.

Por increíble que fuera, a Sakura le pareció hermoso.

La visión de él y las notas de aullido. Apreció su piel al erizarse con un placer desconocido.

Y Finalmente pasó.

Frente a sus ojos, las dos figuras cambiaron; sus cuerpo se contorsionaron y las pieles humanas fueron cubriéndose del pelaje característico de un ser más feroz; surgieron patas en lugar de manos, semblantes alargados, los animales dejaron las ropas que antes portaba, olvidadas en el suelo, gruñéndose y frunciendo los hocicos.

Un fornido lobo de lustrosa piel negra suplantó a Sasuke, mientras él otro, lo era por uno gran canino marrón con cuerpo ancho.

Verlo con sus propios ojos, y no solo hablar de ello, confirmaba lo complicado que era su mundo, un mundo donde ella era la presa.

.

.

.

-No me importa quien seas, pero si no quieres morir déjanos tranquilos – era normal sentirse atraído por el aroma de Sakura, carroñero o no. Era uno más de sus errores, le pasaba mucho últimamente. El no recordarle a Sakura que se rociara una nueva ronda de esencias encima cuando empezaba a desaparecer el dulzor; ella estaba en la adolescencia de su raza, ahora lo sabía por las características, y el aroma a veces era incontrolable.

Sasuke apenas podía calmarse lo suficiente, y era excelente con su autocontrol.

Luego de pasar cerca de un mes entero, enseñándole y viajando juntos, casi detectaba los días que se volvería más fuerte su aroma, y la mantenía bien abastecida con un gran frasco de las chillantes esencias.

Mejor era torturar su nariz que… otra parte.

-Sasori… -nombró el enemigo y lo miro con rabia, fue todo lo que Sasuke necesitó saber para olvidar las advertencias y la compasión. Este imbécil era otro mercenario – como venganza la voy a tomar – dijo muy seguro de lograrlo – puedo reconocer a un Uchiha cuando lo veo, todo son pretenciosos… físicamente, bueno se nota… y estas muy lejos de casita perrito.

-Es mía –mintió sin entrar en detalles, se necesitaba más que decirlo para que los demás lo aceptaran o detectaran-¿para que la querrías? Tomar lo de otros te pone en peligro ante la manada –necesitaba información, y esperara que este estúpido chacal soltara algo cuando tratara de provocarlo.

El _were-lobo _ vaciló un poco, no conocía a Sasuke. Pero después olfateo.

-Ella solo es un artículo caro lobito –se burló –además mientes, la mestiza es un paquete sin desenvolver ¿entiendes? Por eso van a pagar más – los pequeños ojos del tipo, brillantes de codicia y perversión, llenaron a Sasuke de convicción para matar– pero me interesa más probar la mercancía que el dinero.

Sasuke aulló, advirtiendo la batalla. Nadie iba a tocar a Sakura.

Pronto empezó a transformase, ya estableciendo ideas del combate en su mente. Este sujeto era solo uno… esta vez. Sin embargo, hasta la ponzoña andaba junta, por eso tenía que terminar pronto con su vida.

Varios de ellos podrían atacar y con más de tres no habría oportunidad para ellos de escapar. Por primera vez en cientos de años la violencia de sus pensamientos estaba sobrepasando el dominio de sí mismo. Pero no pudo detenerse, el pensar en lo que tres de ellos harían con Sakura, tan tentadora como era, y con su aroma…

_Los mataría a todos ellos._

Hace meces que no estaba en esa forma, su cuerpo era más ligero, más irreflexivo y salvaje; pero también más ágil, con su gran fuerza natural, que no menguaba ya estuviera en forma humana o no.

Midió al oponente solo tres segundos, dando pasos tentativos, antes de abalanzarse sobre él con un gruñido. Haciendo gala de sus afilados colmillos, los clavo en el cuello antes de que el lobo marrón reaccionara. Su oponente bramó de dolor, y se sacudió para quitárselo de encima, no obstante él actuó más rápido, en cuanto se alejó un poco lo embistió con su cuerpo, y mordió sus patas. El lobo castaño mordía su costado frenéticamente, desesperado por librarse, y se retorcía alcanzándolo con los afilados dientes, era demasiado doloroso, pero no importaba. Ya lo tenía dominado bajo él.

Sakura los veía, notó su figura aún lejana parada entre los árboles, expectante.

Ya no podía seguir evitando estas escenas si tenía que proteger su vida. Quería ahorrarle la sangre y la brutalidad, pero hasta que diera con una manada que la protegiera o con la persona que la quería, específicamente y le destruyera, era imposible evitarle ver la violencia de ese mundo.

No pensó más en las consecuencias, e impacto las mandíbulas de su hocico abierto en un duro movimiento, comprimió las fauces rompiendo el cuello de canino bajo él con un desagradable chasqueo.

Reino entonces el silencio. El viento era el único que se atrevió emitir algún sonido.

Miró a la muchacha, esperando por él entre la floresta de un pequeño bosque, sus manos temblaban a los lados, y sus piernas estaban vacilantes. A pesar del impacto, cuando el gran lobo negro con el hocico manchado de la sangre se aproximó a ella, permaneció quieta, esperándolo.

Incluso con su apariencia feroz y sanguinaria ella mantuvo la vista fija en sus ojos negros.

…

La primera vez que Karin lo vio regresar de una batalla, cubierto de sangre, huyo de él como si fuera una criatura repugnante – _que asqueroso_ – le dijo, y lo miró con miedo –_no me toque hasta que se vaya el hedor –_y después no se apareció en dos semanas.

…

Sakura se acercó a él, con los ojos cargados de preocupación.

.

.

.

La considerarían enferma de la cabeza por pensar que un lobo enorme, y cubierto de sangre, era la criatura más hermosa que vio jamás.

Él lo era.

_Sasuke estaba en esa piel oscura y lustrosa._

Caminando en su dirección con los movientes de un depredador al acecho. Le causó pánico verlo cada vez más cerca, pero también excitación, como si tener tales emociones fuera lo más normal, pero para ella no lo eran.

Quería tocarlo, consolarlo de la brutalidad.

Se obligó a dejar de pensar en ella misma o lo que quería, y caminó hacia el lobo. Era necesario curar esas heridas… y quemar el cuerpo del otro lobo.

Él amenazante animal negro la miró con _engañosa_ mansedumbre.

-_Es Sasuke_ –se recordó mentalmente. Y las mordidas sangrantes en su costado se las hizo por ella, matando por su causa. No era de enorgullecerse, pero sí que lo agradecía.

En silencio respetuoso se acercó, más confiada que al inicio. Inmediatamente se quitó la maleta para sacar agua y limpiar la sangre, y las heridas. En todo momento los penetrantes ojos negros siguieron sus movimientos, la personalidad de Sasuke era siempre la misma, vigilante, en espera de lo que ella haría, y ahora, luego de algún tiempo juntos casi necesitaba que la mirara así.

Al verter agua él se tensó un poco y después permitió el acicalamiento.

-Lo siento tanto – dijo Sakura mirando finalmente eso ojos negros, frustrada por las marcas de mordidas en las patas y el costado. Abrazó al lobo sin saber que más decir y acaricio suavemente la zona lastimada.

Tal vez el salvajismo era normal entre la raza, pero ella no lo aceptaba, no quería a Sasuke constantemente herido por su culpa.

Encontraría una forma de acabar con eso, se prometió.

El canino se removió un poco entre sus brazos y lamio su rostro, posteriormente corrió atrás de los árboles.

¿A dónde iba? Sakura espero verlo de vuelta, oír algo.

-Sakura - la voz de Sasuke se oyó entonces debajo de las sombras – necesito mi ropa –le dijo asomando un poco su cabeza.

-¡Oh!... – la chica se sonrojó al instante al pensar en lo que estaba detrás de tronco.

-A menos que quieras que vaya a buscarla yo mismo –sugirió con tono burlón, era obvio que el frío no le molestaba como a ella. Brincó en su sitio y salió corriendo con en busca de las prendas. Demasiado agitada, y molesta consigo por ser incapaz de ocultar el sonrojo, o sus infamantes pensamientos.

.

.

.

Una vez que arreglaron el desastroso escenario, y quemaron el cuerpo del _were,_ avanzaron más rápidamente. La aprensión era palpable.

Era necesario deshacerse de sus ropas y cambiar el olor que estaban utilizando, porque incluso las esencias muy potentes dejaban a l desaparecer un aroma que era posible rastrear, y en un lugar solitario sería sospechoso un olor de aquello tan artificial, muy diferente ya que en la ciudad los olores así predominaban.

Sasuke estaba muy callado desde entonces. Solo urgiéndola a avanzar y mirándola larga e intensamente cuando se detenían a descansar.

Algo había cambiado en su actitud, pero Sakura no sabía qué y tampoco se atrevió a preguntar.

Pasaron tres días viajando casi sin descanso, Sasuke no se lo quería decir, pero sospechaba que los seguían. Él estaba más protector, la mantenía muy cerca de él, incluso por horas le tomaba de la mano firmemente negándose a soltarla.

Ella se opuso en un principio, avergonzada.

…

-_No soy inválida… y no somos nada para que tomes mi mano_ –dijo entonces tratando de enojarlo y que la soltara indignado. Pero en vez de eso él la atrajo, aprisionándola por la cintura y tomando su rostro –parecía que le gustaba hacer eso- y le contestó con los dientes apretados.

_-¿qué se supone que debo de ser para tocarte Sakura, además de tu protector?_ – lo amenazantes ojos de él brillaron con algo más que con enojo, retándola a que contestara. Ella se estremeció viendo su boca, en espera de él

…

No la besó –dejándola decepcionada en el fondo-, y ella no volvió a reclamar nada. No era tonta y ella entendía que no era el momento de nada _caliente_, o cursi.

Y muy a su pesar, no tuvo ni la cara, ni el tiempo de preguntar la razón de haberla besado. De hecho cuando se encontraba recordándolo, poco después se sentía estúpida.

-_Tonta, tonta cursi –_quiso abofetearse, pero no tenía tiempo de hacerlo – _fue solo distracción –_se dijo con la mente cansada.

Para estas fechas debía estar con Ino preparando una sencilla y amistosa fiesta de fin de año, o eso habría hecho si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle.

Estaba nerviosa y agotada, pero no se quejó, porque cada que miraba la cara del pelinegro juraba que sus ojos brillaban de rabia y determinación.

Simplemente siguió hasta que ya no podía, lo hacía por él más que por ella.

Su único placer en ese viaje era verlo.

Sasuke se convirtió en una persona importante en su vida, sin darse cuenta antes, y en muy poco tiempo. Era imposible no sentir cariño por alguien que la protegía tanto. Ella sabía de antemano que él no era responsable por su seguridad, ni debía importarle que algo le pasara, y entonces cuando miraba al frente ahí estaba él, guiándola a un lugar seguro. Preocupado de verdad por ella.

Sakura trató de caminar más a prisa, él aceleraba más la marcha a cada momento.

Dio un paso más pero sus piernas le temblaron, y se derrumbó de rodillas en el suelo. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas localidades pueblerinas habían pasado como si fueran unos caminantes cualquiera. Solo pudo mirar al suelo de terracería, la visión le fallaba un poco.

-Solo un poco más –le habló Sasuke compresivamente, dándose cuenta de su retraso; era un tono que ella desconocía por completó en él, siempre le parecía distante, incluso luego de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, o después de… besarla – estamos cerca del Monte Tsukuba. Detecto su olor muy cerca Sakura-explicó pasivo -ya falta poco –la chica levanto de inmediato la vista, impresionada de haber caminado tanto sin haberlo sabido.

Él le tendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie y descubrió que efectivamente estaban rodeados de un frondoso bosque, y caminaban por un solitario paraje, que la hizo pensar en lo fácil que sería atacarlos –_Y matarlos -_ahí.

Hacía mucho frio, sin duda pronto caería una nevada.

De la nada cinco hombres grandes salieron de las espesuras.

Sasuke empezó a gruñir.

-Son were sin manada – dijo en un susurro mortal, lo profundo y amenazados de su voz le helo la sangre. Lo siguiente que supo es que Sasuke se lanzó a ellos dejando la mochila de viaje, esta vez sin medir palabra. Ella tomo un cuchillo, que usaban para la comida, nerviosamente.

.

.

.

Sus peores miedos se materializaron frente a sus ojos. Podía matarlos a todos ellos pero también él iba a morir. No quiso mirar a Sakura_, su pequeña pelirrosa_, que siempre se hacia la fuerte, debía estar temblando de agitación y de miedo, pero estando contra él viento no podía olerla.

-_Estaba a contra viento_ –pensó ¿cómo demonios los encontraron? No lo sabía y no iba a detenerse a preguntarlo.

-Entrega a la chica –amenazó el más grande –de todos modos la tomaremos, pero puedes vivir haciéndonos el trabajo más fácil.

-NO –gruño el con odio.

-Yuma, Kira, agárrenla – los susodichos solo se movieron un poco cuando Sasuke rompió la muñeca de uno y rasgó el brazo del otro. Dejaron de avanzan, volviéndose para gruñir indignados a su agresor.

-Dije no – advirtió con la voz grave – el que _la_ toque se muere –por ahora las amenazas era en lo único que podía pensar, los sujetos como ellos eran muy territoriales, con necesidad de afirmar su estatus y cualquier ofensa era tomada como un reto. Era todo lo que tenía para alejarlos de Sakura.

-Démosle lo que quiere –sugirió uno más joven.

-Si vamos a hacerlo, Kato – pidió otro al grandulón que los dirigía.

-No me diste más opción muchacho – habló a Sasuke como si fuera una broma y su rostro se ensombreció rapaz– acábenlo, pero no lo maten, para que vea como nos divertimos _con su juguetito _– y entonces el sujeto volteó en dirección a la pelirrosa.

Tres al mismo tiempo se fueron sobre él, sin darle tiempo de transformarse. Aunque eso no importaba, era más fácil con su visión humana atacar.

Supo rápidamente que querían detraerlo mientras los otros dos tomaban a Sakura.

Fue rápido, esquivo dos golpes y a uno le cortó la garganta –_uno menos_ –pensó con satisfacción, sin embargo no logro desviar el golpe de último, y recibió de lleno una mordida, de uno en su forma de lobo, que hirió dolorosamente su hombro derecho; los afilados dientes clavándose profundamente en su carne lo torturaron duramente.

Abrió la mandíbula de la salvaje criatura con esfuerzo, a mano limpia.

Con un rodillazo en el estómago del animal, y rompiéndole una pata al atacante, logró liberarse de las fauces del lobo. Corrió tras de los dos que se escabulleron en busca de la muchacha. Sin importar que los otros dos solo estaba un poco atontados.

Se hallaba demasiado rabioso como para prestar a tención a la sangre que corría a lo largo de su brazo.

Iba a encontrarlos rápido… Solo que no lograba oler a Sakura.

.

.

.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas cuando vio a los dos individuos ir por ella; sintiéndose una miserable cobarde y traidora, por dejar a Sasuke, pero estaba bien enterada de que era más un estorbo que una ayuda.

Iba a regresar por él… si salía viva de eso.

Siguió corriendo contra el viento invernal como una desesperada, sin importar que sus manos se estuvieran entumiendo por la baja temperatura y el miedo. Su única forma para defenderse era el pequeño cuchillo, escondido entre los pliegues de su ropa.

Antes de avanzar más, ya estaba acorralada por dos hombres, para su sorpresa no se convirtieron en lobos.

-que bien hueles cachorrita –dijo el tipo que se puso frente a ella, acercándose a cada paso –ahora entiendo porque tienes tan loco al _chucho_ negro –se burló mirándola con anticipación.

-Yuma, tomaremos turnos –bufo el otro con una sonrisa sucia.

A propósito no escondió su temor, para poder atacar por sorpresa, la mejor arma era la confusión, y posteriormente correr más.

En cuanto Yuma la agarró del brazo, ella le enterró el cuchillo lo más profundo que pudo, en la pierna.

-¡MALDITA! –bramó él y trató de alcanzarla pero su pierna cedió y su rodilla dio de lleno en el suelo.

El otro se quedó pasmado unos segundos antes de estrangular a Sakura sin compasión.

-¡Vamos a tener que castigarte zorra!- exclamó en su oído, e impactó su cuerpo en un gran árbol a lado de un camino perdido entre la hierba y el terreno terroso. El golpe la hizo arquearse del dolor, le zumbaron los oídos y calló como un trapo entre el herbaje. Lo siguiente que supo es que una sombra borrosa se cernía sobre ella, empezó a forcejear con su ropa, por dentro gritaba de rabia que "no", pero no lograba que su cuerpo respondiera. Oyó como se rasgaba la tela de su blusa y el frio del bosque castigo su piel expuesta.

A lo lejos oyó los gemidos de dolor de Yuma.

-¡Mata a la estúpida!-exigió vengativamente, y tomado su pierna lastimada para tratar de levantarse.

En su pecho el corazón se hallaba punto de estallarle de furia y terror, algo pasaba con ella, sentía el cuerpo muy extraño, dejó de sentir el frío, la boca le dolía y culpó al impacto contra el tronco y la adrenalina. Tuvo la violenta necesidad de defenderse hasta la muerte, arrancar los ojos del imbécil, no aportaba lo que pasara con ella por eso, porque no iba a permitir lo que el lujurioso_ were_ quería.

Reaccionó a tiempo para evitar que la despojara del sostén, utilizando su rodilla para defenderse ataco en los genitales

-¡Arg! –vociferó lastimero, confirmado su buena puntería.

Se levantó para correr, en cambio enseguida la mano del sujeto aprisiono su tobillo jalando hasta que callo otra vez, y la hizo desplomarse de bruces.

La desesperación la abrumó, él la tenía acorralada entre el suelo y su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo vio como el otro se acercaba arrastrando la pierna. Le dio asco sentir el robusto cuerpo sobre si, aplastándola. Quería ser fuerte pero gritó de pánico pensándose ya abusada.

.

.

.

El grito de Sakura se oyó tan cerca, que jadeo entre aliviado y horrorizado simultáneamente, tratando de no pensar en la razón de su bramido.

A solo unos metros entre las espesura la vio indefensa debajo de uno de ellos y él otro acercándose.

Tembló de cólera, de horror y desesperación.

_Su pobre pelirrosa_. Su aroma mesclado con miedo lo abofeteó.

En un borrón negro pateó al primero, lanzándolo lejos. Ya estando cerca olió la sangre, y observó el cuchillo incrustado hasta el mango en la pierna del individuo aun de pie. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo sacó, solo para encajarlo esta vez en la yugular, donde era más probable que lo mataría por lo corto de su hoja.

Supo que el cuchillo estaba ahí por obra de la muchacha y se sintió orgulloso por ello.

-Sakura –le llamó, pero ella no contestaba.

Miró a los lados en espera de que los carroñeros los rodearan. Por lo menos ahora solo eran tres. Se quitó la chaqueta ensangrentada para cubrir la piel desnuda de Sakura, furioso por que se atrevieran a tocarla.

La levantó en sus brazos, ignorando el dolor de su propio cuerpo, la dejó en un lugar alejado de donde se desataría la lucha, lejos de sito donde liquidaría a todos ellos.

No esperó mucho cuando finalmente estuvo rodeado.

La pelea era fiera, demasiadas veces fue alcanzado por unas fauces o por un golpe, ya que uno de sus atacantes era lobo y los otros dos se mantuvieron en su forma humana. Se percató de la forma en que los subestimó antes. Vio que notaron su facilidad para pelear en su forma humana.

Estos no eran simples mercenarios.

Logró alejarlos mezclándose entre la maleza corriendo en dirección opuesta de donde colocó a Sakura, y al dispersarlos mató al primero que se acercó sin notar su presencia, atravesó su pecho con sus garras, pero hizo tanto ruido que delato su posición.

-¿de dónde saliste mocoso? –exigió saber Kato, al ver al otro de sus lobos desangrándose en el suelo terroso del bosque.

-Mejor pregunta a dónde te voy a mandar –corrió hacia él, sin embargo antes de llegar al enorme licántropo, una mano deformada en afiladas garras atravesó su espalda disparando un dolor insoportable por su costado, dejándolo si aliento. A pesar de esto, en el momento en que dio un paso tambaleante al frente se convirtió en lobo mordiendo en cuello del gigante con vigor, rompiendo carne, tendones y hueso en segundos; ante la mirada asombrada de quien lo hirió a traición, el lobo sangrante giró en su dirección con pasos temblorosos, con la ropa colgando todavía de él no perdía el aspecto amenazante.

Sasuke entendió que el único hombre que quedaba en pie lo mataría sino hacia algo pronto, empezaba a tener la visión borrosa, sus patas a duras penas lo sostenían, Sakura estaba en peligro todavía y lograba escuchar cómo se acercaba a ellos_- maldita sea, ella no entendía lo que era quedarse quieto_-. Así que se obligó a avanzar y gruñir amenazante.

Su única esperanza era tomar su forma humana y atacar cuando pesara que estaba indefenso.

Saltó sobre su oponente transformados en humano al momento, para acabar con él; lo que no esperó fue que este utilizara un arma afilada para defenderse, incrustándola en su abdomen, eso no era honorable entre los machos. Y se sintió un imbécil por pensar que ellos serían honorables.

Cayó de rodillas, pensando en Sakura y deseando con todos sus sentidos que corriera muy rápido, lejos del peligro.

Un jadeo ahogado corto sus nublados pensamientos. Sakura miraba horrorizada y el ya no podía hace más por defenderla.

.

.

.

Algo exploto dentro de ella cuando vio tirado a Sasuke en el suelo, lleno de sangre y al otro hombre parado cerca, con una navaja retráctil.

_¡Sasuke!_

_-¿Estaba muerto?-_pensó sintiendo que también ella se moría. Todo se volvió rojo, la cabeza le palpitaba de dolor, y después no fue más consciente de sus acciones.

…

El rufián solo alcanzo a sentir un peso en su espalda, giró el rostro para ver una masa salvaje de cabello rosa y un dolor en el cuello lo hizo tambalearse. No salía de la sorpresa al verse atacado por la pequeña, e _indefensa_ mestiza lobo, Sus uñas rosadas se incrustaron es su sus costados, su piernas lo rodearon desde atrás. Entonces entro en pánico cuando no pudo hacer que lo soltara, y sus afilados dientes apretaba cada ven más fuerte su garganta.

Saltando de espaldas al suelo rocoso del camino, la aplastó varias veces con su columna, pero estaba cada vez más débil y la mujer no lo soltaba.

Iba a matarlo, por muy ridículo que sonara.

Ella lo estaba matando.

…

Las mandíbulas le dolina apretó más fuerte, salvajemente, tenía que aliviar el dolor, todo el dolor. Tenía miedo, el cuerpo de ardía como con fiebre. Era demasiado sufrimiento, sus dedos también le dolían. En su mente una mujer pelirroja gritaba a lo lejos, había sangre por todas partes oscureciendo el bello color de las flores de cerezo esparcidas en el suelo.

_-¡¿Madre?!_

_-¡Corre, corre!_

Lobos de varias tonalidades rodeaban a su madre, quería quedarse ver que quería con ella, pero obedeció.

Tenía que haberla ayudado, pero en lugar de eso corrió, y corrió, hasta que todo quedó en silencio.

Todo en oscuridad, la nada la abrumaba.

…

Cuando Sakura parpadeo de nuevo, los nubarrones mentales desaparecieron, para dar lugar a un hombre muerto bajo ella, en su boca se disolvía un repugnante sabor metálico de la sangre, y goteaba por su barbilla, estaba sudada y el cabello se adhería a su rostro. Se miró comprobando que estaba cubierta de la sustancia viscosa.

En estado de shock, miró perpleja todo a su alrededor. No recordaba lo que acababa de pasar, solo sabía que la única amenaza que quedaba estaba muerta, y sospechaba que era su culpa.

Imposible…

-¿Sasuke-kun? – él estaba en el piso junto a ella, herido por todas partes, indefenso y ella estaba tan alterada por su estado que descarto por completo su desnudez. Se acercó en temblores a ver si respiraba.

Estaba vivo, pero si no conseguía ayuda no sería por mucho tiempo. Terminó de romper su blusa desecha en muchos pedazos, y los amarró en las peores partes para disminuir el sangrado. Y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para buscar a alguien que los ayudara.

La visión de un nuevo lobo la detuvo en seco.

-…no –murmuro al ver a un enorme lobo gris parado frente a ellos, su peludo cuerpo sin lesiones. Ella no podría con él.

.

.

.

1Día después…

Sasuke seguía inconsciente. Él tuvo razón al decir que estaban cerca de encontrar a Kakashi. El lobo gris.

Él la reconoció enseguida, pero ella no recordaba haberlo conocido antes de ese día. El sujeto tomó ropa de uno de los muertos para llevar a Sasuke a su casa, una vivienda escondida en la parte más elevada del monte. Increíble que estuviese ahí.

Estaba agradecida por cada respiro del Uchiha, aun así no podía dejar de culparse por lo sucedido.

Ella solo tenía moretones y raspones, pero el moreno perdió demasiada sangre. Sabía, sin necesidad de que nadie le dijera, que sin la ayuda del señor Hatake, Sasuke estaría muerto.

Sintió un hueco en el estómago tan solo pensarlo.

La agresión de dejo pequeños flashes de recuerdos de su madre, cosas que no recordaba en absoluto; ellas dos siempre caminando rápido, cambiando de domicilio constantemente. Era muy poco realmente, pero ahora entendía algo.

Su madre también la estaba salvaguardando.

Su madre murió por su culpa, protegiéndola… como estuvo a punto de hacer Sasuke.

-Ya pasó lo peor –le prometió el hombre al entrar con más plantas medicinales mezcladas – deberías descansar, no has dormido nada desde ayer –sugirió el mayor preocupado. Ella apreció eso. Para ser un hombre con familia –una de cuatro _weres_ jóvenes y su pareja _mestiza-_, se preocupaba mucho por un par de extraños que solo podría traerle más problemas.

Era una amenaza para la familia de Rin y Kakashi.

Era ella a la que seguían. No a Kakashi, o a su familia, o a… Sasuke.

-Lo haré… en un momento –ella sabía que Kakashi tenía razón, pero no paraba de sentirse culpable, frustrada.

El ataque al pelinegro y el shock lograron despertar cosa en ella, no solo unas pocas imágenes del pasado. Su piel estaba más sensible, y su olfato también…

-Sakura, ahora solo hay que esperar –dijo paternalmente –Rin te preparó una habitación.

Ella solo asintió, llena de preguntas pero demasiado cansada para hacerlas. Su _esposa_ era muy amable, sin desconfianza la condujo a un cuarto pequeño con un futón tendido en medio de reducido espacio.

-Duerme muchacha –la urgió cariñosamente la mujer- ya debías de saber que la recuperación física es más rápida si descansas – Simplemente asistió, antes de irse le paso una gruesa colcha y la dejó.

En verdad se sentía muy deprimida y miserable.

Se había enamorado de Sasuke, y estaba _maldita._ Todas las personas que amaba le eran arrancadas de los brazos. Y eso no podía soportarlo de nuevo, no más.

…

Lo primero que vio a la mañana siguiente, fue un libro muy viejo que le trajo Rin. Quien excuso a Kakashi , explicando que saldría a resguardar los alrededores con su hijo mayor.

-Es el diario de tu madre – le declaró. Enseguida estuvo conmocionada, no esperando un tesoro tan grande. Le dijo brevemente que Kakashi y su madre fueron amigos, y que ella era una lobo pura sangre, una de las últimas hembras que quedaban de un clan pequeño. Los problemas empezaron para ella cuando se enamoró de su padre, que no solo era humano, además era un extranjero, y en ese tiempo, ya hace más de cien años, era una sentencia de muerte para el humano. Especialmente enfrentándose a una manada de cambiantes, con escases de mujeres.

Más de cien años, entonces ¿cuántos años tenía ella?

Uno de ellos se obsesionó con Hana, su madre y no aceptó su rechazo-continuó contando Rin. Antes de que cualquier cosa le ocurriera a su padre, Alex, ella desapareció para todos incluso él. Y no se volvió a saber nada de ella, hasta que un día _su abuela_ se pareció cargando a una pequeña Sakura de 3añitos por los alrededores del Monte Tsukuba, solo para entregar aquel viejo diario. Le dijo que se quedó un día solamente y luego de eso regresaron por el mismo camino.

…

Unas horas después de quedarse sola, a lado de un inconsciente Sasuke, no se atrevía a abrir aquel libro encuadernado con detalle. Tomando un profundo respiro abrió en una de las páginas al azar.

…

_Octubre 12 de xxxx_

_Tengo que irme pronto. Si no lo hago van a matar a Alex…_

_Kabuto quiere su cabeza porque estoy con él._

_Y simplemente no puedo soportarlo, que le hagan daño o tener que volverme la mujer de Kabuto, preferiría morir antes. No puedo vivir sabiendo que está en peligro por mi culpa. Y si a la larga lo mata… me pone enferma de miedo._

_Él es diferente a cualquier humano que haya conocido, tiene habilidades, sabe cosas antes de que pase. Es algo que no puedo explicar._

_Tal vez ya sepa que me voy, pero si no es así tengo que adelantarme._

_Lo amo. Prefiero que viva feliz lejos de mí, a que este a mi lado, siempre a punto de morir._

La lectura casi detuvo el corazón de Sakura. Su madre y ella eran tan parecidas… Miró a Sasuke entendiéndola completamente.

Cambió de página. Conmovida por su valiente decisión.

_Octubre 23 de xxx_

_Estoy embarazada. Lo sospechaba…_

_Bebe perdóname, pero no podemos quedarnos con papá. Hoy nos vamos y sé que no lo vas a conocer, pero es un hombre muy bueno, listo. Sé que te amaría con todo su corazón…_

_Mi querido bebe eres lo único que tengo de él._

…

No pudo seguir leyendo. Saber que su madre la amaba, y la consideraba una conexión con su padre era un consuelo inesperado, en medio de la tormenta de sus pensamientos, y su corazón apretado de miedo por lo que pudo pasarle a el hombre que ella misma quería.

Supo lo que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante. Era necesario liberar a Sasuke ella, de la carga que imponía el cuidarla.

…

3 días pasaron. Kakashi afirmaba que Sasuke que iba a recuperar completamente, y que gracias a las plantas medicinales las marcas serían mínimas. Que muy probablemente despertaría al día siguiente.

Espero a que todos se durmieran para irse. Le dejó notas de despedida a cada uno, incluso a los pequeños, y se escabulló en la helada noche.

Pensando en lo mucho que se enojaría Sasuke por creerse tan fuerte como para viajar sola.

.

.

.

Era agonizante simplemente respirar. Aun no podía abrir los ojos, pero increíblemente se podía mover.

_-Una dura batalla_ –pensó cansado.

¿Qué le había pasado?

Al segundo todos los recuerdos llenaron su cabeza. Abrió los ojos de golpe, levantándose entre gemidos de dolor.

-¡¿Sakura?¡ -la buscó a su lado, pero él único ahí era Kakashi, mirándolo con seriedad -¿Dónde está Sakura? –insistió.

-Se fue anoche – Sasuke sintió que lo apaleaban de nuevo.

¿Por qué infiernos Sakura se marchó sin él?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Es posible que haya uno que otro HORROR de dedo, pero estaba impaciente por publicar, antes de que se me fueran las ideas. Prometo corregir en unas cuantas revisada a mi cuenta después.<p>

Muchos saludos. Espero que les esté gustando, ya que a mí sí. El próximo capítulo: La decisión de Sasuke.

Gente, todavía falta que Sakura sufra un poco más, antes de que Sasuke la encuentre y la "castigue".

Saludos a todo(a)s.


	7. Capítulo 5-1: Especial: Su esencia

Este esta Capítulo especial esta dedicado a Ines Uchiha, mi vidente de Fics personal.

¡Muchos saludos!

*W*

* * *

><p>Lobo<p>

.

.

.

Capítulo 5.1: Especial: Su esencia

.

.

.

Sasuke lo notó esa mañana, con una semana de estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo: ahora entendía porque fue atraído aquella noche a llegar a ella, inconscientemente su cuerpo percibió algo.

Sakura estaba en celo… Y su instinto lo domino después de 150 años.

_Olía tan bien…_

Sin embargo tenía que controlarse. Incluso si su propio cuerpo se oponía a su voluntad salvajemente, tensándose de anticipación, y su mente ya elaboraba como la haría suya.

Ahí estaba la muchacha, en la cocina, él no tenía idea de lo que preparaba pero tenía un buen aroma.

No más delicioso que el de ella.

-_¡Maldición cálmate! _– se abofeteó mentalmente, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, por todo lo que esa molesta joven le provocaba.

-¿Sasuke –kun, estás bien?- estaba tan distraído con su pensamientos, y sus reacciones física a ella que no la vio acercarse. ¿Por qué ella siempre se daba cuenta de algo? Era tan entrometida. El asintió apretando los dientes en una mínima sonrisa falsa, negando como siempre su perspicacia femenina– no lo pareces… por un momento pensé que algo te dolía – lo tomo de la mano como si fuera un niño y lo sentó la mesa del comedor.

Él miedo se solo moverse, y rozar más que su mano lo turbó, estaba en peligro de perder el control.

_El aroma de ella era abrumador para sus sentidos._

Tenía que decirle lo de su aroma. Sin embargo solo pensar en ello lo avergonzaba, él no tenía esos problemas femeninos, no entendía de ciclos reproductivos y tampoco sabía como arreglarlos.

-Sakura, sigue practicando, yo tengo que ir a buscar información de Hatake – dijo casual tratando de irse, era su única escapatoria, quedarse un poco más suponía una amenaza.

-No puedes irte si comer –replicó ella preocupada, entonces le toco la frente con sus manos suaves y apartó su cabello del rostro de manera delicada. Estuvo tentado a pensar que lo hacía a propósito para tentarlo, y así la culparía por lo que pasara enseguida, por lo que le haría – No tienes fiebre.

-A mí nunca me da fiebre – fue osco contestando, ya empezando a impacientarse por su huida frustrada.

-Sí, sí te da fiebre- dijo ella molesta –cuando fuiste lastimado, la primera vez que pise tú casa –recordó mostrando su mirada determinada – come antes de irte – no fue un pedido, sino una orden, que lo distrajo de sus instintos y le causó gracia. Los deseos de sonreír lo debilitaron –no es divertido enfermarse, no sé de qué te ríes; ahora come – cuando ella prácticamente estrelló el plato de arroz, no se rompió por puro milagro, y lo tomó mientras su mirada chocaba con los ojos verdes llameaban de irritación.

_Se rostro enojado era tan gracioso_.

-Si señora – respondió obediente, al final no era tan malo percibir su aroma… siempre y cuando lograra controlarse.

_Sí, eso no era nada. Solo olía bien… nada más._

Podía estar a su alrededor, él era fuerte y se controlaba eficazmente; con todo y su cabeza llena de deliciosas perversiones, de gemidos imaginarios, y una Sakura muy dócil… y desnuda.

-¡ME TENGO QUE IR! – salió corriendo antes de que ella reclamara nada.

-¡Sasuke-Kun! – Llamó frustrada, pero ya no estaba -¿qué le pasa?... la comida sabe muy bien.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bien este es un especial para completar la historia, y porque estos día he tenido mucho que hacer y he avanzado poco con el fic. Aun así espero que les haya gustado. A mí sí.<p>

Muchos saludos y besos a todo(a)s


	8. Capítulo 6: Mía

La historia de _LOBO, _ es mía. Los personajes no lo son, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Y esta obra es con fines de esparcimiento. Y es dedicada atod(a)os ustedes que se toman la molestia de leerla.

Saludos especiales a quienes son fieles con sus reviews :

Saludos **Ines Uchiha.**

**Setsuna17:** Calma linda ya va, incluso por ti investigue la definición de romance para no fallar. Sabes el romance puede ser diferente para cada quien. _ROMANCE*_

**Luneskavier-chan** : jejeje muy bien ya veremos. Estoy segura de que varias opinan lo mismo. Muchos saludos.

**Morrigan92:** Te agradezco por unirte a los reviews, muchas gracias y espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo. Byebye.

**Namiroku:** Estoy contenta porque cuento con tus reviews y me pone de buen ánimo que sigas poniéndome tus comentarios. Muchos saludos.

**Sakutsunade:** todas quieren creo yo, . Muchos saludos

**Hanyou's sister:**!Muchas gracias! EL que te guste tanto me alaga mucho. Saludos y los mejores deseos.

**Msdupree22:** Me gusta tu entusiasmo, gracias por unirte a las lindas personas que leen mi _fic_, enserio gracias.

**Roki:** Todas tus preguntas serán contestadas gradualmente, una por una. Espero te guste este capítulo.

**Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha:** si los hombres tuvieran los sentidos así de desarrollados sufrirían igual. ¡Gracias por tu review!, que bien que te estés divirtiendo. Muchos saludos y buena semana.

Y quienes me agregaron recientemente a sus favoritos, o están siguiendo la historia. Muchos besos:

**Aguazul **

**Evangeline K **

**Aithussa**

**Annlu91 **

**Eli –Uchiha-Haruno **

**UchihaMisha**

**Strikis **

**Sofia –ast **

**Z-A-G-C**

** Milloneko **

_**Mussa-Luna**_

**Rozen1331 **

**Shuiren92 **

**Karito **

**jinx108 **

**Kahedii-chan**

**Shyma777 **

**MichelleLeeHan 11**

**Kuro-Ne****ko-Arisko**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Lobo

.

.

.

Capítulo 6: Mía

.

.

.

-¿Por qué no la detuviste? –demandó saber con voz mortalmente calmada. La furia que despedía crecía a cada segundo. Otras emociones se sumaban a la par, cuando antes nunca las experimento con esa magnitud, ahora simplemente lo ahogaban.

Y todo era por los pensamientos sobre el peligro que corría Sakura.

Tenía Miedo. Alguien la atraparía a causa de su olor, incluso no era necesario que fuesen renegados.

Odiaba esa condenada palabra de _temor_. Pero ahora la entendía demasiado bien. Decir que estaba enojado era quedarse excesivamente corto. Quería destroza todo a su paso, y desgarrar algo vivo. Pero primero así mismo, por haber omitido información a Sakura que hubiera evitado que se fuera sola. No le dijo, que estando ella en la adolescencia de un _were-lobo_, las hormonas femeninas que producía, le daban un olor fuerte e incitante, provocando a los machos a pelear por su atención, o los llevaba simplemente a querer reproducirse con ella, haciéndolos más salvajes.

Le repugnó pensar en ello. Nadie debía tocarla, tendría que arrancarles los brazos y los ojos por solo mirarla. Era insoportable no saber dónde estaba.

Las últimas imágenes que se repitieron en su cabeza, donde Sakura estaba tendida debajo de un macho _were_ y semi desnuda, fueron lo suficientemente duras para tener un ataque de ansiedad, de ira y despertar a su lobo asesino interno.

Perdía tiempo recostado en ese _futón_, así que probó los músculos, su movilidad y hasta qué punto el dolor lo detenía.

-¡maldición, contéstame Kakashi!- Se levantó en un paso rápido, se obligó a olvidarse de todo el dolor, inclusive de su malestar estomacal por ponerse de pié, él podía controlarlo.

-Dejó que me hables de esa manera porque no sabes mi situación –dijo el hombre sin ninguna emoción en el rostro. Sasuke lo conocía y se percató de que lo analizaba –toma esto –le tendió un pedazo de papel blanco doblado por la mitad, y ropa limpia. Él tomó confuso el papel y miró a Kakashi con extrañeza –Sakura lo escribió para ti – fue lo que le dijo antes de dejarlo solo.

El hombre mayor lo conocía bien, y no pensaría en detenerlo.

Sin preludios leyó el papel.

_Sasuke-kun, Muchas gracias por todo._

_Has hecho mucho más que suficiente por ayudarme, y no sé cómo pagarte._

_Quisiera poder regresarte todo lo que has hecho y sufrido por mi causa…_

_Pero lo único que se me ocurre es librarte de nuestro trato._

_Encontraste al señor Hatake por mí después de todo, y ya eres libre de dejarme._

_Sinceramente muchas gracias por haber estado a mi lado… _

_Sin embargo no puedo quedarme._

_No puedo ponerlos en peligro, a la familia de Kakashi, o a ti… no de nuevo._

_No quiero ver morir nadie por mí culpa. Así que por tu bien olvida que me conoces, has sido muy amable, pero hasta ser bondadoso tiene sus límites._

_Ten una buena y larga vida._

_Sakura_

Arrugó el dichoso mensaje, e irritado lo arrojó con resentimiento y fuerza, en una esquina lejana. Se vistió a toda prisa, sus instintos entrando en alerta -_¡Demonios, Sakura! – _gritó en su mente, cubriéndose con eficacia con movimientos veloces, salió del cuarto.

¿Qué lo libraba de ella? Deseaba gritar y aullar por lo absurdo de eso.

Hasta ahora no se dio cuenta conscientemente de que nunca la había considerado una carga, ni una sola vez. Siempre estaba dispuesta a aprendes, era ordenada y lista.

_Y no se lo dijo. _

También era absurdo considerarse amable, porque la verdad no lo era. Algo primitivo dentro de él impulsó a tomar acciones para ser elegido por ella, como era natural; su instinto le hizo acercarse a Sakura solo para detectar mejor su seductor aroma, a pasar más tiempo juntos y escuchar su risa cantarina.

_La quería cerca de él siempre._

Y estaba el hecho de que, todo el tiempo estuvo luchando con su parte salvaje, y la humana para no poseer su cuerpo, no porque la rechazara, más bien ser incapaz de darle la seguridad que merecía. Pero al final el resultado iba a ser el mismo, él quería reclamar a la mestiza pelirrosa como compañera.

…_Ya eres libre de dejarme…_

No podía pensar en nada más estúpido. Él no quería dejarla.

…_has sido muy amable…_

Sus pretensiones no eran nada altruistas. Todos sus deseos eran bajos, pervertidos y tenían a Sakura incluida, de muchas maneras. Era como todos esos _sarnosos_ que la querían… solo que él era más fuerte.

Su instintivo cuerpo la anhelaba al punto de la necesidad, y su parte racional disfrutaba su compañía.

Y cuando vio lo cerca que estuvo de ser llevada lejos, y ser tratada brutalmente, se dio cuenta de que simplemente no iba a soporta que la trataran como esclava, y no saber si estaba bien o mal, o que…perteneciera a otro.

El fuerte apetito carnal no lo dejó dormir durante ese estúpido, y agotador viaje. Y para rematar ella siempre lo trataba con compresión y afecto, sin importar su estado de ánimo. Lo peor venia cuando ella había aprovechado para tocarlo, o acariciar su cabello "amistosamente", mirándolo con ojos que no podían ocultar nada.

_Ella también lo deseaba. Lo vio muchas veces._

Pero el ignoró su deseo por él, tratando en todo momento de convencerse de que alejarse era lo mejor. Sabía con seguridad que una vez la hiciera suya no podría volver a controlar su naturaleza posesiva.

Pero ahora, la alta posibilidad de perder esos momentos con ella, su charla, sus preguntas o su risa; de encontrarla brutalmente asesinada o abusada, le dejaron la garganta y el pecho apretado.

_No, no podía perderla. Era suya…_

Si ella no se sometía rápidamente ante un macho irracional y salvaje, el fácilmente la forzaría sexualmente, y después le arrancaría la cabeza por su falta de sumisión.

_Había tanto que Sakura desconocía del mundo were._

-¡Me voy! –anunció entrando en el sitio del que venían las esencias de varios sujetos. Cuando vio a los muchachos y un niño en los brazos de una mujer, se detuvo en seco. Todos estaban sentados a la mesa comiendo, y todos los muchachos se parecían a Kakashi.

_Sus hijos._

Ahora entendía su _situación_. Para cualquier jefe de manda –grande o chica – lo principal era su familia inmediata, era algo que corría por la sangre. Y si a eso le sumaba que corrían peligro inmediato, eso imposibilitaba a su antiguo maestro a ayudarle.

-Lo sé – mirándolo detenidamente continuó hablando -¿sabes que ella se fue por protegernos, no? Tal vez, deberías simplemente dejarla –Sasuke lo miro mal. No entendiendo que pretendía su maestro.

-No… - contestó rotundamente.

…

Kakashi percibió algo diferente en Sasuke, no era como solía comportarse antes; frío, sin mostrar sus emociones ni un ápice, temiendo siempre que lo vieran débil, en guardia y controlado. En cuanto despertó preguntando por Sakura, se sorprendió por el miedo en sus ojos, y cuando le anunció que Sakura se fue sin él… todas lo que sentía se reflejó en su cara (nunca había pasado eso antes) y se preocupó por él. Solo estaba probándolo, queriendo ver que estaba dispuesto a hacer por tenerla de nuevo con él.

Era más que obvio que ya la veía como su compañera, incluso sin reclamarla. El lobo mayor miro a su camada para que guardara silencio.

-Pero, tú no puedes protegerla solo Sasuke, no tienes el apoyo de la manada, y no eres su compañero –le señalo fríamente –ella no es tu responsabilidad. Y si ella no esperó que despertaras para decirte que se iba, es claro que no te quiere cerca. Es una hembra hermosa y joven, puede encontrar fácilmente un compañero adecuado. Alguien con manada… –el hombre sabía que eran palabras crueles. Si alguien le dijera que Rin se había ido lejos de él, y que no lo quería… -_ bueno, sí, eso fue cruel-_ pensó, pero el moreno aún tenía mucho por lo que luchar si iba a emparejarse con una mestiza, lo sabía por experiencia – mejor descansa y regresa a tu antigua vida… olvídala.

-No, y tú tampoco tienes una manada –gruño con rigidez – y ella es mía… va a estar con migo - entonces Kakashi contuvo una sonrisa al mirar su determinación.

-Itachi todavía mantiene su apoyo hacia mí – Sasuke se vio sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de su hermano- Sabe que me fui porque mi compañera es una mestiza _mayor_, y ellas son una rareza, de hecho pensábamos que Rin era la única –dijo, sin mencionar que creyeron que Sakura murió a 10 los años de edad como todos los demás mestizos- Siempre están en peligro incluso dentro del clan, recuérdalo muy bien… ¿aun piensas ir por ella después de eso? – lo presionó más aposta.

…

-No me importa –aseguró, ignorando que había otra mestiza de la que Sakura podía aprender más, por su experiencia, y por ser iguales – haré lo que sea necesario – era verdad, inclusive arriesgaría su tan entrenado orgullo para quedarse con ella.

Todavía pensaba en otro que pudiera desearla y le hervía la sangre de furia.

-Bien, qué tengas buen viaje –entonces Kakashi le sonrío, para dirigirse enseguida a su hijo mayor – Ryoma, entrégale la maleta al lobo _beta_ – El muchacho le dio una mochila grade de campar, fácilmente podía notar que contenía todo lo necesario para protégelos del frio, había empezado a nevar... también Sasuke entendió lo que el hombre quería decir con _"beta"_. Para conserva a Sakura tenía que hacer cambios, incluso volver a considerarse un Uchiha y si tenía que ser así… nada le impediría tenerla.

No se despidió de nadie, pensaba agradecerle pronto, en persona por haberlo ayudado, y por arriesgar a su familia al alojarlos en su casa.

Corrió a una velocidad gran para alguien que aparentaba ser un humano; la gran mochila no afectaba en nada su avance, siguió entre la nieve al mismo paso tras el rastro de Sakura. Al llegar al camino principal, agradeció no haber podido explicarle lo que pasaba al campo abierto con las esencias artificiales, porque el aroma aún seguía en el ambiente tenuemente.

.

.

.

La nieve estaba cayendo más pesadamente cada vez, y su avance, que al principio había sido fácil y rápido, se estaba volviendo una _odisea_. Sus pies se enterraron gradualmente en ese frio espesor hasta finalmente llegarle a las rodillas. Sus jeans se humedecían a cada paso calándole hasta los huesos por la nieve derretida.

Empezaba a temblar sin querer y a pesarle las piernas.

Se detuvo exhausta, harta de que todo se pusiera en su contra, los elementos, su pasado… _– ¡Dioses, ayúdenme! Solo trataba de proteger a Sasuke _– pensó, él era la única persona que quedaba en el mudo que le importaba demasiado, que ella _amaba_.

Su pecho se apretó con fuerza, dolida por tener que alejarse de él.

Alzo la vista para obligarse a avanzar una vez más, sin embargo se halló muy desorientada.

El camino ya no se veía, estaba rodeada de un espeso bosque de árboles que no reconocía para nada, la nieve los cubría tan pródigamente que si fueran los mismos que paso hace cuatro días, nunca lo sabría.

_Estaba completamente perdida._

Sin los sentidos agudos de Sasuke le fue sencillo perder el camino.

Pero a pesar de eso, estaba decidida a no lamentarse, sin importar lo que sucediera, debía alejarse rápidamente de la familia de Kakashi y de Sasuke para protegerlos; ir lejos de ese hogar acogedor con gente inocente. Si ella nació maldita, condenada a estar sola, no tenía por qué compartir su maldición - _de ser perseguida, y tal vez muerta por un montón de desconocidos científicos locos_ -con nadie.

Después de una hora de caminar también perdió es sentido del tiempo, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo, pero no tenía ni una idea de que hora podría ser, su reloj se había estrellado por el frio o al haber tropezado, no sabía decirlo. Estaba tan nublado que no se veía de qué lado se estaba poniendo el sol y la tormenta reducía la visión inmediata.

El estrés, sumado al agotamiento físico y al frío que tanto detestaba, le empezó a cobrar una alta factura a continuación de unos pasos más.

Al segundo siguiente halló rodando sin control por una cornisa vertical con una velocidad atemorizante que le impidió tomar el control de cualquier manera; la blancura helada la rodeaba por todas partes, recibió arañazos por el cuerpo, de piedras que sobre salían a su paso. Hasta que, luego de unos raspones más y un par de golpes en las piernas, ese caos se detuvo tal y como empezó, al momento que había chocado contra una dura superficie por un costado.

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, trató de incorporarse solo para descubrir que estaba atrapada entre un gran y pesado montón de nieve, y que al parecer se acababa de romper algo en la zona derecha de su pierna, solo que le encontraba tan entumida y aturdida que no podía ubicar que era.

-_Maldición_ – empezó en su mente, hasta ese momento había logrado con éxito alejar los pensamientos emocionales de su interior, y enfocarse en seguir. Pero ahora la depresión la golpeó como un puño gigante, ese dolor emocional de estar sola y no poder quedarse simplemente con Sasuke, o tener la oportunidad de vivir con él y ganárselo hasta que la amara como ella lo amaba. Si la vida fuera diferente, se habría quedado esperando que a la corriera de su casa, o que la quisiera finalmente.

_Maldita suerte._

Ahora iba a morir ¿Su madre habría muerto así? No, en el fondo de los nubarrones de su mente, los recuerdos emergían gradualmente. Sakura tenía sus propias respuestas.

…

Ella vio por última vez a su madre rodeada por esos lobos…

_Vio a un were adquirir forma humana, y tomar con una sola mano la garganta de su madre, como era arrojada a suelo, enseguida los demás lobos, ya eran humanos también. .. Fue ahí cuando su madre la miro a lo lejos, sometida bajo ese sujeto… rodeada…._

_-¡Corre, corre! –ellos no la miraron siquiera, parecían estar en algún tipo de transe de sadismo… y entonces ella hizo caso y corrió con pánico, con su pequeño corazón lleno de terror porque no sabía qué hacían con su madre, qué le iba a pasar y tampoco a dónde ir…_

…

Su madre era tan hermosa.

SI morir bajo la nieve solucionaba una tortura como aquella, entonces era lo mejor. Se dijo, aunque en el fondo culpaba a la depresión agobiante que le sobrevino al sentir que se alejaba de Sasuke gradualmente, el dolor emocional al pensar en no volver a verlo fue tan duro que físicamente le había faltado el aire, y en ese instante se obligó a no pensar en nada, y avanzar…

Su respiración lenta la arrullaba en la oscuridad, su cuerpo que antes temblaba como loco se entumeció por completo, tenía tanto sueño y solo quería doblegarse ante su cansancio. En el fondo recordó un programa donde hablan de la hipotermia y sus efectos hasta llegar paso a paso hasta la muerte lenta e indolora.

-Sasuke-kun –fue lo que murmuro sabiendo que no lo vería más.

.

.

.

Un tenue rastro de sangre en el aire atrapó su atención. Eran tan ligero, que se alegró del arduo entrenamiento en el rastreo dado personalmente por Itachi , y lo exigente que se mostró en el pasado.

_¿Dónde estaba, donde?_

La sangre por lo general era mala señal, la primera gota visible le dio la certeza de que pertenecía a Sakura. Su propia sangre se aceleró, ya no podía más con la preocupación, nunca en su vida había estado tan emocionalmente cansado, el día completo siguiendo el tenue rastro de Sakura y sintió que nunca la alcanzaría, hasta ahora.

Tendría que tomar acciones drásticas, ya necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos y saber que estaba viva…

_Debía estarlo._

Dominado por la impotencia, al no haber encontrado ya a la pelirrosa, dejo que su lado salvaje tomara el control, era un riesgo porque en cuanto la encontrara podrían pasar muchas cosas, pero no importaba eso; había una muy alta posibilidad de que la desnudara entre la nieve solo para poseerla con urgencia animal. Pero era mucho mejor posibilidad que hallarla muerta.

_Al menos tenía como ventaja que ella lo deseaba._

No era necesario ser un lobo en apariencia para ser irracional, salvaje y completamente instintivo. Solo bastaba dejar de dominarse, y tirar su autocontrol por la borda…

Y así lo hizo, dejo de racionalizar, para solo sentir.

La excitación aumentó considerablemente, desbordándose de él, cuando abandono su conciencia humana; ahora el solo sabía dos cosas con total certeza: una, estaba persiguiendo a su presa, y dos, era la hembra a la que deseaba como compañera.

_Y era suya, vulnerable, voluble y perfecta para él…_

_Inclusive su sangre olía a dulces promesas._

La angustia sexual, de encontrarla y marcarla como suya, le hizo tensar los músculos de cuerpo preparándolos para una, aún más veloz, carrera. Sentía que estaba muy cerca.

Corrió velozmente hacía el sur, hasta llegar a una desviación, en medio del bosque y se internó en la oscuridad sin vacilaciones, en minutos estaba al pie de una cornisa donde el olor era más fuerte. Se lanzó por ella, resbalando con las piernas firmemente dirigiendo su caída y manteniéndose en pie.

Su oídos buscaron indicios de una voz que había grabado en lo más profundo de su ser, y que hacia responder a todo su cuerpo, pero el silencio era lúgubre, olfateó pero extrañamente apenas se detectaba algún aroma, sin embargo con un poco de insistencia encontró nuevamente un rastro.

Bajo de un árbol de pino, de tronco frondoso y muy alto, encontró una pila de nieve irregular. Olfateando alrededor se dispuso a escarbar apresuradamente, con el corazón desbocado de nuevo y con un sentimiento de pérdida terrible, aumentó la velocidad. Ya que perder a la pareja era como perder una parte importantísima de su propio cuerpo, o peor. Era perder el futuro y la oportunidad de familia, procreación y de ser feliz.

_O De amar._

Cuando Sasuke encontró una mano casi congelada, en el fondo de su mente salvaje, resonó una risa aniñada-un recuerdo-, y la memoria de caricias tranquilizadoras e incitantes al mismo tiempo; se contuvo de aullar de angustia, para no dar su localización a otros depredadores. Y después se dispuso a cavar con más presteza, utilizando las manos desnudas rudamente, desgarrándose hasta llegar a ella. Cuando el pequeño cuerpo femenino estuvo libre de esa capaz de pesada nieve, lo inspeccionó con preocupación y curiosidad animal.

La quería con cada fibra pero también quería que lo viera marcarla, escuchar su voz producir sonidos inteligibles, que recordara siempre a quien pertenecía y que se quedara a su lado. Con tantas distracciones externas, e internas no notó antes, lo lento de su corazón, la bestia en él supo que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Levantándola corrió en busca de refugio. Un mal presentimiento golpeándolo.

Una cueva apenas detectable por la espesa nieve. Escarbando volvió a lastimarse las manos, pero eso no importaba, nada importaba si esta hembra no sobrevivida.

Todas sus acciones eran dirigidas por su instinto. Eficazmente bloqueo la entrada con ramas, troncos y nieve, hasta que no entraba más el aire frío.

Se apresuró a desnudar a Sakura completamente, la ropa estaba congelada y dura, y tuvo que hacerla pedazos para despojarla de ella, y una vez lo consiguió, la introdujo entre las mantas. Gruño de frustración por su inconciencia y porque estaba primitivamente al tanto de su estado deplorable, y le hacia rabiar, aún olía a sangre y su cuerpo no estaba recuperando calor. Así que sin pausas arrancó sus propias ropas y se introdujo en el mismo espacio que su _pareja,_ amoldo sus suaves curvas a su cuerpo, apretándola protectoramente, frotando sus brazos y piernas.

Era tan suave y tan deseable, y estaba helada. Intranquilo no detuvo su labor por más de una hora, cuando finalmente su temperatura corporal empezaba a elevarse, y empezando a oír más claramente su el latido de su corazón, y su cuerpo otra vez era capaz de desprender el delicioso aroma dulce que lo intoxicaba.

_Adoraba el sonido de su corazón y su olor._

_La salvaje bestia estuvo conforme y relajada con lo logrado._

Aliviado, rodeo con posesión su cuerpo entre sus brazos, y durmió.

.

.

.

Fue imposible detener el bajo quejido de dolor que escapó de sus labios. La pierna le dolía demasiado.

_¡Un momento! Dolor. _

_Estaba viva._

Abrió los ojos de golpe y tan pronto como lo hizo fue consciente de todo.

Una cueva iluminada por una tenue fogata, el aroma de "algo" delicioso, las mantas tibias a su alrededor y finalmente- algo excesivamente perturbador para hablarlo – su cuerpo completamente desnudo y uno, en iguales condiciones, pero más tonificado con músculos, aún más cálido y totalmente glorioso.

Cuando alzo la vista, sus ojos chocaron con unos negro que la veían con intensidad.

-Sasuke-kun –murmuro con complejo de estúpida, y la tímidez carcomiendole– lo siento mucho – le dijo sin pensar en preguntar por la falta de ropa – fui muy idiota, pero… pero no quería que te pasara nada – las lagrima salieron sin querer, él siempre la ponía emocional y vulnerable. En el momento en que él se acercó más, pegando sus cuerpo peligrosamente, y el empezó a lamer sus lágrimas, entendió que pasaba algo con él, que ella desconocía, como su propia existencia como mestiza_ were _-¿Sasuke-kun?_-_ pero él no contestaba, lo único que hizo fue colocarse sobre ella, provocándole miedo, y ansias.

Trató de empujarlo varias veces, pero solo consiguió un bajo gruñido. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que intentarlo para entender que eso nunca funcionaría?

-¡¿Sasuke-kun, qué haces?! –llamó con más vehemencia. Pero solo se encontró con una mirada poderosa y sensual que la paralizo por completo. Y para rematar el agarro sus dos manos colocándolas sobre su cabeza, haciendo que se sonrojara profusamente. Estaba a su merced, y estaba desnuda –_Maldición._

¡Oh, por todos los dioses!

_Sasuke estaba y no estaba al mismo tiempo._

_Cada que se movía sus cuerpos se rozaban, provocándole mucho calor por dentro._

Acerco despacio su rostro al de ella sin dejar de verla.

Sakura, con la garganta seca, estaba muda e impactada, incapaz de apartar la mirada que aquella amenazante belleza. Su cabello negro e indomable enmarcando el regio rostro masculino. Tembló, era imposible no hacerlo, tal vez fuera estúpida, pero se debatía entre tratar de detenerlo, o alentarlo a que hiciera todo lo que parecía querer, con ella.

_Demonios, si era probable que hubiera más estupidez guardada por ahí en su cabeza._

Cuando el arrebatador beso llegó, le impidió seguir pensando. Su lengua acariciaba sus labios, y se introducía en su boca, acorralada gimió una protesta, o una súplica, no lo sabía.

Una de sus manos empezó a tocar su cuerpo, bajo por sus brazos lentamente, casi con admiración, hasta llegar a sus pechos.

-¡Oh, cielos! – se lamentó en voz alta al ser tocada y acariciada en los pechos, en los muslos, eso nunca, nunca le había pasado. Con su boca experta también provoco esa zona. No tenía frio, pero su cuerpo se arqueaba involuntariamente -¡Detente, por favor! – logro decir con un jadeo, pero el moreno solo se limitó a mirarla como si le perteneciera.

En algún lugar profundo de ella entendió algo.

Sí seguía con sus acciones, no habría marcha atrás, ella nunca se separaría de él…

¿_y él tampoco se separaría de ella?_

Se asustó ante la posibilidad de que fuera mentira.

_¿Y si solo estaba alucinando aquello?_

-¡Aaah! -La legua sobre su vientre la trajo de vuelta a su dilema actual, sus piernas temblaban impidiéndole mantenerlas juntas. No podía resistir por mucho tiempo su insistencia, Sasuke no parecía agotado en absoluto. Era asombroso.

Lo amaba, eso sí era realidad.

Entonces se obligó a prestar completa atención a él, aunque la cabeza le daba vueltas en un frenesí de calor y necesidad, proporcionada por su… _compañero_.

La adoración brotaba por cada caricia, y cada beso que él le daba, enviado electricidad y calor por todo su cuerpo, tensando partes que no creía posibles. Los jadeos fueron más notorios, sus reclamos indescifrables.

Ya no quería evitar su toque, ahora lo necesitaba.

De alguna manera logró soltar sus manos y rodeo su cuello masculino automáticamente, atrayéndolo a ella para besarlo también. Por unos microsegundos lucio sorprendido, pero no tardo demasiado en complacerla más.

Una de sus fuertes manos se deslizo por su pierna lentamente, llegando hasta su centro femenino. Conteniendo la respiración lo miro a los ojos, ardientes gemas negras que adoraba, lo adoraba… y lo deseaba. Sin poner resistencia, lo beso en la mandíbula mientras su mano se apoderaba del control suavemente.

Sus gemidos se hicieron más audibles, y trató de tapar su boca con una de sus manos para acallarlos. Se llenó de vergüenza por lo fuerte que se oían, y su incapacidad para controlarlos.

-No – gruño con protesta, fue lo primero que oyó decir a Sauke después de despertar –quiero oírte –él apartó su mano y continuó.

Cuando ella pensaba no poder más, él fue abriendo sus paso entre sus piernas. Siguiendo los impulsos de la naturaleza, la tomó completamente, haciéndola olvidar el dolor inicial. Ya no pesaba en nada.

Se sintió tan viva, completa y amada.

Ya no era solo Sakura.

Nunca volvería a estar completa sin él.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Chicas(os), al fin ¡<p>

Primero ¡perdón por los errores de dedo! Lo arreglaré luego, pero no podía dejar de publicar esta misma semana.

Este capítulo fue muy duro de escribir porque no quería que fuera solo sexo, eso no está bien.

Miren, es bien importante (PARA MÍ) que los personajes tengan fuertes sentimientos para ello. Y sé que muchas sufrieron porque ya quería leer algo de _Acción. _

Gracias por su paciencia. Pero al menos para mí ha valido la pena.

Y he aquí una nota especial para _**setsuna17:**_ mira el romance es toda la situación que hace a los personajes, interesarse, admirarse el uno del otro, y finalmente amarse.

Tal vez a lo que tú te referías era al erotismo, que no es igual. Pero que si implican las acciones de demostraciones afectivas sexuales.

_La trama estándar de un __**ROMANCE**__* temprano consiste en una serie de aventuras. Siguiendo un esquema tan antiguo como Heliodoro, ya tan perdurable que aún se utiliza en las películas de Hollywood, el héroe pasará por una serie de aventuras antes de encontrarse con su dama. Seguiría una separación, con un segundo grupo de aventuras que llevarán a la reunión final. Las variaciones mantuvieron vivo el género. Las aventuras inesperadas y peculiares sorprendieron a la audiencia en romances como __Sir Gawain y el Caballero Verde.(Cita de Wikioedia)_

_CHICAS (PARA TODAS) EL EROTISMO Y EL ROMANCE NO SON LOS MISMO. IGUAL QUE LA LUJURIA Y EL AMOR NO SON IGUALES. CUIDADO CON CONFUNDIRSE._

_Saludos a todas(os)_


	9. Capítulo 6-1: Mío…

Especial número 2 de lobo, es una entrega exclusiva dedicada a los _reviews_ de mi último capítulo, saludos y gracias:

**Joxa:** No te imaginas cuanto me han gustado tus reviews, como te llegó claramente lo que yo quería transmitirMuchos saludos.

**Luneskavier-chan**: bueno soy muy tímida, razón por la que agradezco que no me conozcas en persona, y hace muy fácil escribir lo siguiente, espero que te guste.

**Namiroku**: gracias por ser consntante con los reviews, igo diciéndolo, eres una de las personas por las que sigo escribiendo, me doy cuenta que de verdad quieres que llegue al final de mí historia, muchas (enormes) gracias.

**Setsuna17**: Gracias, eres una de las grandiosas personas que siempre se toma unos minutos escribiéndome. Espero te guste este especial.

**Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha**: lo que viene te va a gustar más, muajajajaja. Disfrútalo.

**Morrigan92**: tú fuiste la que me sugirió leer algo para inspirarme, pues bien. Espero que te guste. Saludos.

**Rachel:** Bienvenida a mi fic, muchísimas gracias por tu _review _(que aunque todavía no se ve en mis reviews, llegó a mi mail). Tú igual que Joxa, entendiste lo que quería transmitir de parte de nuestra pareja. _. El amor es sacrificio_, y llegar al punto en donde los dos personajes están dispuestos a sacrificar algo por la felicidad del otro. Muchos saludos.

* * *

><p>Lobo7<p>

.

.

.

Capítulo 6.1: Mío…

.

.

.

Soñó con recuerdo amargos, como casi siempre, eso era reglamentario. Lo extraños era que esta vez, cuando las escenas y las freces eran dichas él no sentía nada, cuando era atacado y acorralado no había tención en sus tendones; o cuando era humillado, al ser tachado de cobarde, no estaba molesto, nada de eso le importaba, estaba bien.

Nada de eso le importaba ahora, y estaba en calma.

Pertenecía de nuevo a algo que no se rompería fácilmente.

Sentía que amanecía, y todo a su alrededor, especialmente ese pequeño cuerpo femenino, era cálido y agradable a su lado.

_Sakura_

Abrió lo ojos muy gradualmente, con gran temor de que estuviera equivocado. Y que el cuerpo que abrazaba con posesión fuera más que una fantasía de su mente.

Ella estaba ahí, abrazada a su pecho, y su cuerpo desnudo y generoso le daba la bienvenida a su vista.

No fueron necesarios sus sentidos para saber lo que había pasado. Basta con ver los labios hinchados de Sakura, los enrojecimientos en algunas zonas privadas de su piel, su rostro aún ruborizado mientras dormía, y las tenues manchas bajo sus ojos que delataban el cansancio.

Era suya.

Su mujer…

Lo complicado venia ahora, que era tener que explicarle lo sucedido. Y que no había manera de que se apartaran sin tener emisiones conflictivas, o _necesitaran aliviarse_ mutuamente por el espacio de unos meses, hasta que los instintos de ambos se calmaran lo suficiente, para estar separados unas horas del día y poder hacer actividades normales.

De hecho él ya estaba _necesitándola_, de nuevo. No recordaba con lucidez como pasaron las cosas, solo que en alguna parte de su mente las imágenes difusas de ella gimiendo se repetían y lo atormentaban, avivando su deseo de poseerla por diez.

Ella se removió un poco, estirando su cuerpo flexible y tentador, a la vez proporcionándole una visión de ella, que estaba descontrolándolo de nuevo.

No quería esperar más.

-Sakura –llamó con voz grave y ella parpadeo varias veces. Y cuando logro enfocar a Sasuke ella abrió muchos los ojos, llenos de sorpresa, y sonrojada de vergüenza de cubrió el rostro. Él estaba eufórico de diversión, y no pudo reprimir una carcajada esta vez. Que ella pudiera aun sentir vergüenza después de lo que había pasado entre ellos era encantador.

Y su olor femenino había cambiado, mesclado por completo con el suyo.

Eso solo mejoraba mucho más su ánimo.

Estaba _tomada_ por él. Estar bien consiente de ello lo enloquecía, más que cuando decidió no tomarla.

No le importo pensar en todo lo que tenía que explicarle, tenía que poseerla de nuevo y asegurar su posesión en ella, hacerla olvidar la vergüenza y sumirlos a los dos en el placer de tenerse mutuamente – No sientas pena, cariño –ronroneo pegando sus cuerpos, la atrajo a su torso a la vez que tomaba sus manos, permitiéndose ver sus inocentes ojos verdes, dilatados de placer.

El deseo lo golpeó con más fiereza al entender que ella estaba en completa sintonía con él, haciendo eco en su corazón y en el de Sakura, solo podía oírlo latir con agitación. El vínculo entre ellos se estaba haciendo más fuerte a cada paso y él sabía que los dos se deseaban.

Ahora que eran pareja era una necesidad, una que estaba dispuesto a calmar.

Ella no se opuso al acercamiento, con los besos que le proporcionó, empezando por su rostro, es sus mejillas, en los labios, una, dos, tres veces hasta que incitó con su legua a dejarle cabida en su dulce boca de sabor a cereza; y sus cuerpos aun desnudos que se acariciaban tentativamente con cada movimiento, era excitante. Ella con sus manos vacilantes acaricio el pecho firme y musculoso de Sasuke, lo miro detenidamente, con admiración antes de dejar besos tiernos en el cuello, los hombros y el torso. Las manos de sakura acariciaron a constantemente todo lo largo de su espalda, al mismo tiempo que él acariciaba los muslos y la besaba.

Con un suave gruñido el separo poco a poco sus muslos, no recordaba cómo fue la primera vez entre ellos, pero esta quería hacerla memorable. Lento.

…

Ella lo miraba fascinada, porque aun desnudo su presencia era imponente, su fuerza era evidente en toda su anatomía musculosa, a donde quiera que mirara él glorioso, con un poder nato que la llenaba de ímpetu también.

Lo supo de alguna manera, él era un líder. No pudo evitar temblar por lo mucho que deseaba volver a tenerlo dentro de ella.

-Hueles tan bien – arrastro las palabras Sasuke, mordiendo despacio su cuello y su hombros. A pesar de estar bien posicionado entre su pierna solo la acariciaba con su mano, dando golpecitos repetitivos, en la zona más necesitada, causándole lamentos de necesidad; lo único que le daba indicio a Sakura de lo mucho que Sasuke se contenía, fue el fino sudor que empezó a perlar la frente de él y el labio tembloroso que se mordía cuando lograban acariciarse íntimamente con sus cuerpos.

Ella gimió aferrándose a sus hombros masculinos, frotando su cuerpo suave contra el firme de Sasuke. Él le paso la lengua por el botón rosa de cada uno de sus pechos, respondiendo a su suplica no dicha, haciéndola arquearse más.

…

La sonrisa de pura satisfacción masculina se plantó en su rostro cuando contempló el placer en las facciones femeninas, con sus ojos cerrados y sus cejas elevadas, al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio inferior tratando de contener uno de sus dulces sonidos.

-Calma, dulzura –dijo suavemente – te prometo que va a ser maravilloso –él aumento el ritmo delicadamente, en la mano que estaba ligada al interior de su feminidad, recibiendo como regalos un gemino de sorpresa, éxtasis y una deliciosa y tibia humedad.

-¿S-Sasuke?- era claro que ella no entendía muy bien como las diferentes maneras en que la tocaba la estimulaba tanto.

-Shh… no pienses mi amor –entonces él retiro su mano despacio y abrió pausadamente las piernas de su compañera– mírame Sakura –el pidió, solo para para avanzar entre sus muslos una vez que los brillantes ojos de ella, llenos de vida, lo miraban con detenimiento y hambre. Él empujó en ella cada segundo más profundo, besando las delicadas manos que acariciaban su rostro masculino, supo por sus acciones con él, que el amor, y no solo el deseo, era la razón por la que se entregaba a él tan libremente, ella lo amaba. Con gusto siguió hasta que sus cuerpos encajaron a la perfección.

-nnmm –el bajo sonido escapo de la garganta de Sakura.

-Sujétate de mi cariño – ella lo miro con ojos decididos, y deseosos, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, besándolo en la base le la mandíbula con adoración –_diablos si ella seguía así, él no lograría contenerse_-todo el amor con el que lo trataba, ya le daba demasiado placer – eres mía, hermosa – Sasuke gruño tratando de contenerse para no ser salvaje, al menos no esta vez, se deslizo en ella y comenzó a empujar constantemente, llenándose mutuamente. Gimiendo casi inaudiblemente, aumento formidablemente la deliciosa tención entre sus cuerpos, con el sudor perlando sus pieles.

Nada le importaba más que esto, él reclamándola, una y otra vez, nunca se iba a cansar de ello, o de sus gemidos o de su cálido interior.

…

Un repentino golpe en sus caderas, le envió un espiral de explosivas sensaciones en su interior, y gimió más fuerte, mordiendo después sus nudillos tratando en vano de contenerse, quería llorar por las emociones maravillosas que la abrumaba, la electricidad de su vientre expandiéndose hasta la punta de cada uno de sus dedos. En lugar llorar, una sola lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, a la vez que sentía el cuerpo de Sasuke tensarse dentro de ella, y después su calidez quedándose profundamente en su interior.

…

Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron, aún seguían aferrados el uno al otro en un abrazo.

-Sakura, tengo que decirte algo – él espero percibir tensión en el cuerpo de ella, o tal vez oler ansiedad, miedo, pero nada. Estaba tan relajada como un bebe bien alimentado y quiso sonreír por ser el causante de eso –ahora me perteneces, eres mi pareja – aguardo sabiendo que estaba despierta, sin recibir repuestas pregunto -¿lo entiendes?

-Creo que lo entiendo – respondió reflexivamente –me siento diferente – Sasuke estuvo algo impresionado de que ella estaba más que dispuesta a aceptar el cambio en su relación, solo con sus percepciones, que muchas hembras en sus relaciones, con todos sus sentidos desarrollados.

-¿E-está bien para ti? –esta vez vaciló un poco, puede que no entendiera bien que era ser compañeros.

Fue entonces cuando olio algo de miedo. Ella se sentó de golpe tapando sus pechos.

-¡¿Lo hiciste solo para que no me fuera?! –exigió saber ella con el rostro contraído de dolor, mismo que él sintió como propio gracias al vínculo que empezaban a tener.

-Nunca –afirmó Sasuke –ya eras mía antes de irte –ante su repuesta ella se sonrojó, él se sentó junto a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos, estaba tan contento de no tener que dominarse más – eres mía cariño, mi compañera hasta que dejemos de existir –prometió dulcemente.

-¿Y tú? –dudo ella sin atreverse a preguntar, o mirarlo a la cara. A lo que él reaccionó tomando su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, y que supiera que iba a responderle sin dudas -… ¿eres… mío? – termino con dificultad.

-Lo soy… - y seguido la beso. Habría tiempo para explicarle lo que ella necesitara saber antes de llegar a la manada. Pero eso sería después, mucho, mucho después.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Gente linda nos vemos en el próximo, que calculo que será en domingo o lunes. Saludos.<p> 


	10. Capítulo7: el clan

La historia de "lobo" es mía, y los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto.

Aviso: para los que leyeron "Fotografías para una mujer rara", y se quedaron con ganas de más, les diré que gracias por sus reviews, y sí, solo por ustedes continuaré con el fic.

Saludos. Y los mejores deseos.

* * *

><p>Rachel: lo siento si me tarde mucho (en mi defensa le cayó un virus a mi compu, y perdí mis historias), no te preocupes, todos los proyectos que inicio los termino. Es mi regla.<p>

Nancyclaudine: Muchas gracias por tu review, y nuevamente perdona por la tradanza.

Joxa: Muchos saludos, continuaré escribiendo, al fin tengo mi compu.

Mika san: saludos ;)

Namiroku: lo siento muchísimo por la tardanza, mi compu estaba descompuesta, y después me la entregaron sin mi respaldo de escritos (casi me da el ataque) y tuve que escribir desde cero. Saludos

Cinlayj2: saludos, perdón por la tardanza.

* * *

><p>Lobo<p>

.

.

.

Capítulo 7: El clan

.

.

Se sentía diferente, además de las cosas obvias que había cambiado en su cuerpo, después de estar a solas con Sasuke por tres días en una cueva, y sin ropa.

Sasuke también estaba diferente, más afectivo, no le permitía apartarse de su lado, tomándola de la mano, o abrazándola por los hombros la mantenía a su alcance, y cada que podía colocaba su rostro en su cuello aspirando su olor, y la besaba.

Su deseo por estar unida a él en todos los sentidos era desconcertante. La necesidad de su presencia intelectual, y emocionalmente era mucho mayor, incluso temía ponerse a analizarlo.

El alimento fue lo menos preocupante, ya que él cazaba "literalmente" animalitos del bosque lleno de nieve, que a ella le parecieron bastante apetitosos aun sin cocinar –cosa que la sobresalto y le llevo un buen rato superar –a pesar de su nueva situación Sasuke los cocinaba en fuego, para no exigirle al cuerpo de Sakura acelerar los _cambios._

…

_-Estas cambiando, sigues siendo una mestiza, pero vas a tener algunas transformaciones internas, todas las hembras los tienen después del emparejamiento –_recordó lo que Sasuke le dijo –_te mordí la primera vez –_le aseguró mostrándole la marca sobre su pecho, ella ni siquiera lo recordaba ¿Cómo había llegado aquella cicatriz ahí? – _eso hará que cambie tu olor a causa de mi saliva mezclándose con tu sangre, serás menos atrayente para los demás de nuestra raza._

_-¿Para todos…?_ –preguntó ella vergonzosamente.

-Excepto para mí. _Vas a volverme loco solo de verte_ – declaró muy intensamente, estremeciéndola por completo _– y si te huelo demasiado, será peor, voy a necesitar tomarte enseguida_ –a ella no le molestó nada la idea, hasta que él le explicó mejor –_eres mi compañera y no va a importar el lugar, o la hora en que nos encontremos. Por eso, al llegar a la ciudad, no trates de tentarme Sakura o no sé de lo que soy capaz._

Con esa simple advertencia ya era una tentación _portarse mal._

…

Se sonrojó solo de recordar lo que hicieron juntos, y se sintió lasciva por desear más. Ella nunca fue así antes, en su mente ni siquiera tenía antojos sexuales, o fantasías preconcebidas. Ahora de repente era todo completamente diferente, era casi como una necesidad estar entre sus brazos y se hallaba deseando al pelinegro, con demasiado fuerza, cada cierto tiempo.

Pero sumado a eso, la sensación de su propio organismo se le hacía ajena, como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera.

Algo le paso, que la transformó, sacando algo a la superficie, el instinto que llevaba guardado profundamente, aferrado en la sangre trataba de dominarla.

Se percataba de la presencia de animales en el prado nevado tan solo con aspirar la brisa, aun sin verlos podía sentir su presencia en los troncos, las cuevas y las pequeñas hendiduras, cuando cruzaban el bosque nevado se vio disfrutando las bajas temperaturas cuando hace una semana todavía odiaba pasar frío, mismo que dejó de ser una molestia para su físico, y estaba consiente de prácticamente todo lo vivo que la rodeaba; cada olor, y cada sonido la atraían. Era maravilloso, o por lo menos eso pensó hasta que llegaron a la civilización y abandonaron las llanuras. Estar entre tantas personas nunca le irritó tanto como en esa ocasión, los aromas la enajenaban al punto de darle mareos, las personas no dejaban de hablar por todas partes; los murmullos, las emociones, las enfermedades, e inclusive las adicciones eran tan claras como un mapa: todo se volvió un completó caos en su cerebro, quería salir corriendo al solitario pueblo, con su bosque cubierto de nieve.

Sasuke la tuvo que tranquilizar varias veces, ayudándola a concentrarse en una sola cosa, por lo general en él, ya que estaban estrechamente conectados.

Al contrario de lo que Sakura deseaba, tuvieron que hacer unas paradas para comprarle ropa femenina, algo que no se le cayera como las prendas del moreno que traía puestas, y buscar un atuendo que fuera cómodo pero que le quedara correctamente.

Y lo que más la descontroló fue el ansia de sangre que la invadía, cada que una mujer miraba a Sasuke coquetamente y con deseo, ella solo deseaba arrancarle las entrañas. La fetidez del deseo de algunas mujeres por su _compañero_ la ponía enferma de ira. Seguramente habría matado a un par de ellas en el camino, pero él se las arreglaba para tranquilizarla, o distraerla con sus deliciosos besos, o las sensuales caricias, repartidas al ser llevarla a una calle solitaria.

Él parecía tener igualmente algunos problemas, ocasionalmente uno que otro sujeto humano le lanzaba miradas lujuriosas o trataba de llamar su atención, pero Sasuke no tenía más que mirarlos con intenciones mortales, los ojos cargados de frialdad depredadora y envolverla en sus brazos, para que cualquiera de ellos se alejara rápidamente. Y en cuanto a los _were-lobos, se _cruzaron con unos cuantos por el camino –_ahora, tenuemente era capaz de distinguirlos-_ sin embargo ninguno de ellos se vio interesado ni remotamente en ella. Más bien era lo opuesto, bajaban el rostro cuando pasaban o miraban a otro lado premeditadamente.

Era casi gracioso.

Abordar finalmente, el tren eléctrico que los llevaría a Tokyo, fue una experiencia agridulce. Sasuke consiguió buenos lugares, y prácticamente nadie estaba viajando por las bajas temperaturas de la temporada, en el mismo vagón iba solo un señor de mediana edad y ellos, eso le dio gran alivio a ella, al no tener que soportar todas la abrumadora experiencia, de un tren atestado de humanos, durante del viaje; pero poco después surgió un problema muy difícil de soportar...

Todo iba bien hasta que inesperadamente, el hambre sexual se despertó palpable y fuerte en Sakura. El aroma de Sasuke llegó a sus fosas nasales como un golpe, su pulso se aceleró inmediatamente, la boca se le seco por el fuerte deseo de desnudarse, y a él. Y para empeorar su situación, no estaban solos, y ella estaba muy humedecida. Se vio demasiado abochornada de haberse convertido en una adicta al sexo.

Se mordió varias veces el labio, por las molestias físicas, y procurando desviar su atención al dolor auto infringido.

Volteó a observar a Sasuke de reojo algunas veces, quien la abrazaba en ese momento, y cada que lo hacía, él lucia muy normal, serio como siempre. Sintió demasiada envidia de él y frustración por sí misma, claramente no estaba como ella de necesitada, y afectada por su cercanía. Así decidió estar muy callada y soportar todo lo que fuera posible, era nuevo tener que pedir_ ese tipo_ de atención y era insoportable la vergüenza. Aunque su cuerpo estaba hipersensible en todos lados, y el calor interno se le había disparado, guardó un silencio incómodo.

Casi una hora después, los ronquidos del otro pasajero se oyeron contantes, y odiosamente fuertes a lo largo del aquel espacio. Sin aviso Sasuke se puso de pie, fuera del asiento ,y le ofreció la mano mirándola con intensidad. Todos sus sentidos femeninos se aceleraron de anticipación, e igualmente de recelo.

_-¿Qu-que pa –pasa Sasuke-kun?_ –preguntó para estar de segura de que era lo que él planeaba. Ella era atrevida con muchas cosas, era fácil conseguir nuevos empleos, o investigar de algún tema para aprender algo nuevo, defender a pacientes, compañeros o niños; o enriquecer su desempeño en sus trabajos con sus preguntas atrevidas. Ahora se lamentaba por no estar más interesada en aprender sobre la sexualidad y relaciones de pareja.

-_El aroma de tu deseo lleva una eternidad volviéndome loco y burlándose de mí, Sakura_ – dijo con voz áspera, sin vacilaciones volvió a ofrécele su mano para ponerla de pie –_Ven aquí amor. Tenemos que solucionar ese problema pronto_ –su tono se convirtió en un susurro invitador imposible de rechazar. Antes de razonarlo coloco su mano más pequeña, sobre la de él.

Tomados de la mano llegaron a la puerta del baño de aquel vagón eléctrico, Sasuke la abrió para dejarla pasar, y ella, como llevada por un hechizo entro al pequeño lugar seguida por el moreno.

Cuando su ojos se encontraron de nuevo, la mirada de él, era una ávida de impaciencia, con salvajismo se abalanzó a su boca, sus deliciosos labios exploraron los de ella, acariciándola con la lengua. Acorralada contra la puerta del baño, sus cuerpos se reunieron como imanes, sin dejar distancia entre ellos, dándole mucho placer sentir cada parte varonil, y fuerte amoldándose a su anhelante cuerpo. Mientras las besada y mimaba su pechos, ella introdujo sus dedos debajo de la ropa masculina, para delinear una vez más su fuerte abdomen, y más abajo. Estaba excitada, abrumada por la hermosa visión que era tener a ese hombre completamente descontrolado por ella, solo quería a Sasuke ya, y no le importó estar minutos después semi desnuda, sus jeans y su ropa interior quedaron olvidados en el suelo, y su blusa y sudadera estaba completamente abierta mostrando sus pecho, pero nada de eso tuvo importancia una vez que él se ajustó en ella, y dio un golpe, tras otro mientras ella se aferraba a sus anchos hombros, hasta que estuvieron completos de éxtasis.

Estaba más que agradecida por que él tomara la iniciativa, y se prometió algún día dar ella el primer paso.

-_te lo dije –_le recordó aun estando unidos y jadeantes, con sus piernas rodeándolo –_poco falto para acerté mía enfrente de ese sujeto –_gruñó las palabras y le dio un beso_ lento–lo único que me detuvo fue, que tendría que matarlo por oír tus dulces gemidos y mirar tu cuerpo desnudo… Eres tan hermosa –_ era imposible no sonrojarse ante sus declaraciones posesivas, que la llamaran demente, pero le causaban mucha alegría sus palabras.

-_Es bueno que no lo mataras –_ dijo Sakura con buen humor, y también le regalo un beso corto – me siento… muy bien –después de aquel encuentro el tranquilamente le ayudo a colocarse la ropa, la resguardo bien en su abrigo, él solo necesitaba arreglarse muy poco en comparación.

…

Él, la mantuvo junto a sí, el resto del camino, llevándola de la mano y enseñándole a enfocarse en una sola cosa para que sus sentidos no la pusieran incontrolable, o nerviosa.

Suspiro de alivio cuando llegaron al hogar de Sasuke y se dio cuenta de inmediato de esa acción, lo miro arrepentía, porque no era su casa y estaba actuando como si lo fuera. Se corazón se apretó por los ojos negros que no abandonaban los suyos, hasta que una ligera sonrisa curvo los labios de él.

-Si Sakura, es nuestra casa… si todavía quieres quedarte – declaró él mirándola afectuosamente, no queriendo mostrar su aprensión a lo que ella iba a decir, sin conseguirlo–pero si prefieres irte te advierto que te encontraré –prometió con mucha seriedad -y te haré tantas veces el amor, que no podrás volver a levantarte de mi cama – dijo con amenazante lujuria. Se vio tentada a huir para comprobar sus palabras, pero lo dejó como un plan posterior, cuando no estuviera tan cansada.

Tal vez después esa idea sería excelente, en ese momento estaba más que agotada. Sin embargo feliz.

Sakura sonrió, emocionada y conmovida por los fuertes deseos de Sasuke para que se quedara. No sabía que decir, entendía que esta vez, la propuesta de quedarse no era temporal, sino permanente. No estaría sola de nuevo, todo en ella gritaba de alegría. Las lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos, y la sonrisa se plató en su cara.

-Si me soportas, me quedo – le respondió con tono trémulo a causa de la emociones – Te amo… - lo envolvió del cuello sin poder controlar más las palabras que se repetían en todo su ser cada que lo veía, o escuchaba. Él la envolvió con sus brazos fuertemente y la llevo dentro, ya deseándola de nuevo.

.

.

.

Lo amaba.

Era imposible no estar lleno de satisfacción por ello.

Era un milagro escucharlo de sus labios rosados, porque entendía muy bien el deseo, los instintos, pero nunca pensó entender el amor. Aun no creía estar muy seguro de hacerlo. Actualmente, con Sakura durmiendo apaciblemente con él, le mostraba que decirlo también era parte manifestar amor, comprendía un poco el concepto; quería protegerla, compartir todo lo que sabía con ella, y más importante, deseaba aprender todo de ella.

Hacer una familia con niños, sería más adelante… aunque probablemente ya estaba en camino.

Su hijo

Ante ese recordatorio, su sentido protector lo agobió, lanzándole en cara que esa misma semana debía ir a buscar a su hermano, y retar al actual _beta_ para recuperar el puesto.

Sakura ya no atraería más la atención de traidores indeseables por un tiempo, su aroma ya había cambiado por completo; pero aún existía en algún lugar, alguien que la quería tanto como para pagarle a más de ocho grandes, y entrenados _weres_ para obtenerla. Y si estaba embarazada, seguramente el malnacido estaría más que encantado del paquete dos por uno, bebe y madre.

Apretó los dientes de frustración. Estar sin manada nunca fue un tema delicado antes.

Los rumores se escuchaban por todos lados en lo bajo de la sociedad de transformistas. Los secuestros, y venta como esclavas, de mujeres humanas, y de otras especies por igual. El trato sórdido y brutal para esos inocentes seres. Personalmente el siempre pensó que era eso, nada más que rumores; actualmente, era imposible negar que todo era cierto. La insistencia con la que buscaban a Sakura era sorprendente, por no decir enferma.

Él iba a eliminar al sujeto, y de paso a todo el que se interpusiera.

…

-¿A dónde vamos? -pidió saber exasperada. Sasuke pensó que era una tontería esperar más tiempo para enfrentar a su hermano, y justo al día siguiente interrumpió la búsqueda "secreta" de trabajo que hacia Sakura, y la llevo al centro comercial más próximo – No necesito ropa nueva, yo puedo conseguirla sola –le repitió por cuarta vez desde que entraron en la zona de prendas femeninas.

Él Solo atino a sonreír dominante.

-Estar emparejados para los _were,_ implica lo mismo que estar casados –le señalo con autosuficiencia a la testaruda mujer –lo cual significa que todo lo que tengo, es de los dos – y aún no le mencionaba que esa misma tarde estarían entrando a la casa principal de los Uchiha, y que irían a presentarle a su _cuñado-_ ¿vas a despreciar un regalo de tu _esposo?-_ ella hizo una mueca de molestia, Sasuke sabedor que trataba de ganar la discusión con métodos sucios, y ella también.

-¡Bien! –Respondió de mala gana, arrebatándole el elegante vestido de gasa cortó, era de un verde esmeralda que él pensó le quedaría perfecto a la peli rosa –pensé que no te importaba la moda –refunfuño desde el otro lado de la cortina.

-No me importa –le contesto con calma, pero entrar a la casa Uchiha implicaba tener que comportarse y verse como gente, o _weres lobo_ con seguridad y poder. Estaban los ancianos, que se regían demasiado por los instintos, a los cuales había que intimidar, o ganar su respeto; y los que eran de la generación nueva, que eran _jóvenes _a partir de la edad de Itachi, hasta el más tierno, gracias a su convivencia actual y extensa con humanos, parecían tan humanos como cualquiera –_pero a mi hermano y a ellos, si les importa –_ murmuro para sí mismo.

-¿Qué dices? – pregunto ella a lo que acababa de decir.

-Nada – respondió inmediatamente – ¿estás lista? Déjame verte– pidió apremiante, instándola a que saliera.

-De acuerdo, ya voy – como una niña tímida salió del probador, y él quedó muy complacido por lo que veía - ¿y cómo me veo, Te… gusta? -Sabía que era una mujer no acostumbrada a la ropa cara, o arreglarse mucho, pero era hermosa –Se ve raro ¿Verdad? -El vestido resalta sus ojos y su palidez haciéndola ver increíble, como una ninfa; ante la bella visión, y el delicioso aroma de su compañera, tuvo que apretar los dientes, emitiendo un bajo gruñido de protesta por no hacerla suya de inmediato. De no ser porque tenían prisa la tomaría en el probador.

-No, estás estupenda – un sonrojo se posó en las mejillas femeninas. Sasuke se preguntó si algún día dejaría de verlo, era un aspecto que le mostraba continuamente la inocencia de su compañera.

Pasaron un poco más buscando accesorios para Sakura, una muy breve visita al salón y finalmente la ropa para él. Distrayéndola con un paseo por la ciudad, aunque iba aun algo temerosa de ser atacada nuevamente; sin embargo él dudaba que fuera así, ya que su aroma era más similar al de su propio cuerpo, y lanzó una advertencia explicita con la muerte de todos esos sarnosos desertores.

Trató de hacer lo posible para que estuviera tranquila, no quería preocuparla contándole lo que pensaba hacer, por lo general lanzar un reto al beta de una manada, principalmente a una con tanta influencia como los Uchiha, era cuestión de conmoción, solo se hacía en casos extremos, y en la antigüedad inclusive estas peleas eran a muerte. En este caso no sería así, desde que su hermano cambio eso a partir del inicio de su mando, pero sin duda tendría que utilizar toda su habilidad, y la violencia estaría muy presente.

A partir su necesaria partida, de aquella cueva –_misma que lamento infinitamente_- le explicó diversos aspectos culturales del mundo de lo _were_ lobo a Sakura. Iniciando por los entrenamientos de autocontrol, la caza, y finalmente el combate, a los más jóvenes. Que las mujeres eran protegidas rigurosamente, y su cuidado estaba organizado bajo normas estrictas de confianza, y entrega personal. También le explicó varias cosas más, incluyendo los desafíos a un miembro de la manada, mientras más alto era el rango del otro sujeto, más era la seriedad del caso, más la posibilidad de morir, y finalmente ganarse a los subordinados, en "teoría", se daban por sentado para quien ganaba. Pero en cuestión de la parte más antigua de su familia, las cosas eran más complicadas que eso.

Madara, y los que le seguían, eran su primera preocupación en cuestión de seguridad para su mujer. Pero eso lo arreglaría sobre la marcha, ahora lo primero era llegar a Itachi y solicitar el desafío.

…

-¿Dónde estamos Sasuke-kun? –pregunto suspicazmente, mientras una ceja rosa se arqueaba interrogante.

-En la casa principal de clan _were-lobo_ más antiguo de Japón –dijo sinceramente, y la respuesta pareció sobresaltarla – los Uchiha… mi familia.

-Pe –pero yo pensé…

-¿Qué estaban internados en un bosque, y que vivían cazando animales y escondiéndose de los humanos? – la corto con su retórica burlona, porque claro que ella pensó algo como eso. La contestación fue, una adorable e irritada Sakura, completamente roja y con el ceño fruncido - Quédate a mi lado todo el tiempo –pidió cambiando de tema, a la vez que hacía sonar el aro metálico contra la enorme puerta de madera. La residencia era del mismo tipo en el que Sasuke vivía, solo que el tamaño era cuantitativamente más grande, ya que alojaba a muchos ahí.

.

.

.

-¡¿Sasuke dono?! - un hombre mayor, con características similares a las de su compañero, los recibió con sorpresa -¿qu –que ha –hace usted aquí? –y seguidamente paso su mirada en Sakura, y de regreso a Sasuke.

-Solicito ver a Itachi –contestó sin vacilar, su mirada inalterable.

El individuo que los recibió no contestó nada, bajando la cabeza se quitó de en medio, y les cedió el paso.

Las miradas curiosa no se hicieron esperar, todos en esa casa tradicional, eran weres –_con su nueva habilidad era fácil saberlo_ – unas cuantas mujeres iban saliendo, y cada una llevaba un acompañante masculino, todos les miraron, algunos murmuraron y a otros Sasuke les hizo un saludos asintiendo la cabeza.

Cuando escuchó la puerta, cerrarse tras de ellos, se sintió aturdida.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Como verán este capítulo es un poco más corto, pero es solo en esta ocasión, porque ya era justo y necesario publicar.<p>

GENTE LINDA, NO REVISE ERRORES DE DEDO, PERO LO HARÉ DESPUÉS, COMO LO HE IDO HACIENDO EN CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES.

MUCHOS SALUDOS Y buena semana.


	11. Capítulo8: el clan-parteII

Felizmente he tomado los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto prestados, para hacer una historia de mi creación. Este Fanfic (como muchos en esta encantadora página) tiene como fin, el esparcimiento, y cultivo de la imaginación. Muchos saludos

* * *

><p><strong>Karliss:<strong> Perdón si en alguna parte se entendió así, y si, su familia siempre ha estado en Japón, hay una parte (en el capítulo 4: Instintos) donde Sasuke le explica a Sakura la raza a la que pertenece y después le dice: "_aquí en Japón los lobos eran escasos hace siglos…"_. Y si, vivía relativamente cerca, pero siempre ocultándose, independiente a ellos. Para no causar una rebelión. Saludos ;)

**Setsuna17**: tampoco quería tardarme, pero al final fue inevitable. No tenía nada y empecé el capítulo desde cero. Saludos espero te guste.

**Namiroku:** gracias por esperar, y por tu paciencia, espero te siga gustando, de ahora en adelante viene la parte difícil-al menos para mí- muchos saludos.

**Joxa:** jajajaj trataré de hacer unas cuantas más adelante, aquí es principalmente para situarnos en el ambiente. Saludos y gracias por leer.

**Natico-yan:** muchísimas gracias, de verdad, hasta me sonrojo O/o … aquí esta es capítulo y perdón por la tardanza, tuve problemas técnicos (un tipo que arreglo mi compu y no guardó mi respaldo, donde estaban mis avances y me quede sin nada, y me entraron ansias acecinas) pero no pasa nada, muchos saludos.

**Kiome17:** nunca es tarde para arrepentirse –dicen por ahí –bienvenida, que bueno que te hayas unido a mis queridas(os) lectoras, y te mando muchos saludos.

**Eternal'Angel Love:** gracias me alagas y estoy muy feliz de que te unas a quienes leen este fic. Muchos Saludos.

**Zhohar:** se supone que era cada semana, pero la verdad tuve un problema con la computadora y el _sujeto-idiota-_ que me la reparo no guardo mis respaldos. Así que estaré tardando un poco más. Saludos y bienvenida(o).

_Saludos especiales y felicitaciones a todos los maestros, los mejores deseos en el día del maestro._

* * *

><p>Lobo<p>

.

.

.

Capítulo 8: el Clan /parte II.

.

.

.

La casa Uchiha estaba dividida en varias zonas, los jardines interiores eran muy extensos, y el diseño completamente tradicional la hacía pensar en más bien en una familia de _Yakuzas_.

Todo era hermoso, minimalista con detalles en bambú, y muy meticulosamente japonés.

A su paso la mayoría de los habitantes con los que se topaba, bajaban el rostro ceremoniosamente, los demás – que eran más jóvenes - apenas les prestaron atención.

Pudo notar a varias jovencitas y muchachos, arrodillados de manera tradicional, al parecer tomando clases de caligrafía. Otros más entrenado técnicas marciales, alejados en un paraje lleno de árboles.

Esto definitivamente no era nada como lo esperaba.

Se abofeteo por ser tan boba, la verdad es que su concepto de hombres lobo era el humano, es decir el de Hollywood, y si lo analizaba era bastante insultante, burdo e infantil. Y Sasuke, en su forma de lobo era elegante, hermoso y ágil, como todos sus movimientos. Y como humano era simplemente de una belleza masculina antinatural.

O simplemente era que estaba enamorada.

Pero si pensaba con un poco más de lógica, era de esperarse tanta disciplina; en un mundo que avanza en tecnología, con cámaras por todos lados, y los procesos satelitales a la orden del día, debía ser un reto increíble mantener a tantos _were_ fuera del ojo humano. Era razonable la necesidad de estar un paso más avanzado en todo y verse completamente "normales" –_en lo que refiere el concepto humano_-.

El hombre mayor seguía conduciéndolos por los largo pasillos de madera, ligero y con paso silenciosos, se dio cuenta por primera vez que su manera de andar era en algo similar a como Sasuke lo hacía. Con sigilo, pero al mismo tiempo sutil, y elegante. Solo que esté señor no tenía la imponencia del moreno, o el porte peligroso.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a las puertas de una habitación con paneles corredizos, hechos de una madera muy clara, y esmeradamente tallada. Tenía un emblema grande, hecho menudamente, de un lobo con pelaje espeso, de perfil dentro de un cirulo, semejante al _Ying-Yang_.

El hombrecillo toco la puerta con poca fuerza, y enseguida otro asomó el rostro.

-¿Sasuke-sam …dono? – dijo el nuevo sujeto, Sakura notó como se había corregido rápidamente con los honoríficos. De inmediato supo que, no solo era su familia, sino que además tuvo un lugar importante ahí. Incluso podía ver que aún lo observaban como si poseyera cierta autoridad y con mucho respeto, lo que causaba que la gran mayoría de ellos – _los hombres -_saludaran inclinando sus cabezas.

O las miradas recelosas de otros.

Sin embargo él marchaba junto a ella, firme como una roca, sin dar indicios de incomodidad ante las miradas curiosas, o inquisitivas. Su carácter provechoso para enfrentar a la familia que hace mucho dejó, y le hizo reaccionar con el mismo ímpetu para apoyarlo. Incluso, a pesar que en el fondo detectó algo de tensión en él.

Volteó alrededor, necesitando saber si alguien más se estaba dando cuenta de ese detalle; que internamente Sasuke estaba inquieto –_por no decir nervioso_- era extraño saber cuáles eran las emociones de otro ser, tan íntimamente. No era igual a su capacidad de saber un poco los sentimientos de los demás, esto era más fuerte, casi como si las emociones que provenían de Sasuke fueran las propias.

_Los verdaderos sentimientos de su compañero._

Estaba preocupada por él, incluso sin saber el motivo de ir a ese lugar, ya que ella estaba al corriente que no vivía con ellos hace ya muchos años.

-Solicita ver a Itachi- Sama –el individuo los observo de la misma forma que hizo el otro, de Sakura a Sasuke, y viceversa. Tampoco pasó desapercibido el hecho de que, _discretamente_ olieran el aire alrededor de ellos, y el destello sorprendido en la mirada de aquellos _hombres lobo._

_Ellos lo sabían. _

_Que estaban unidos de una forma única._

-Un momento – entró el sujeto, al misterioso cuarto, con cierta torpeza. Después de unos minutos volvió a salir apresuradamente- el líder dice que pasen de inmediato –su conmoción era visible.

Sasuke no vacilo, tomándola de la mano los introdujo en aquella habitación.

Sakura no pudo evitar impresionarse, era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba en el exterior.

Un largo corredor les dio la bienvenida, y el sitio ocupado por muchos_ were, _vestidos de forma casual,le agobió_. _ A los lados del amplio pasillo de tatami había mesas tradicionales a corta distancia del piso, que estaban colocadas ordenadamente, contaban con seis cojines cada una, todos ellos ocupados por hombres were, y pudo ver a solo dos mujeres entre todos ellos. Cada persona del lugar los miraba con total atención, la mayoría portaba los rasgos, intuyó ella eran de la familia Uchiha, ojos y cabello negros ébano, rasgos japoneses aristocráticos, pero igualmente intimidantes. Se obligó a no sentirse apabullada, era lo más que podía hacer para no avergonzar a su compañero.

Igualo el paso firme de Sasuke, se puso recta y avanzo junto a él con el rostro levantado, pero no demasiado, para no dar la imagen de que desafiaba a alguno de los presentes.

Al final, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una mesa también tradicional japonesa, pero en esta se hallaba colocada en un tatami elevado levemente sobre los demás, cinco sujetos que los miraban con más atención que todos, el pelinegro en el centro impresionó a la pelirrosa. Era casi idéntico a Sasuke, lograba ver los mismos rasgos, el mismo brillo salvaje, y la astucia. Supo de inmediato que bajo esa apariencia humana, y relajada, solo encontraría la misma vena domínate que en tenía su pareja, instintos protectores fuertes y mucho peligro para los enemigos. Su cabello era largo y lacio, y era obviamente de mayor edad también.

Se detuvieron frente a estos últimos, y el silencio en la gran habitación se hizo sepulcral.

-Bienvenido hermano –dijo el del centro rompiendo aquella absurda tención, ese debía ser Itachi ¿Y era su hermano? En un santiamén todos los cables de información en el cerebro de Sakura se alinearon. Ese hombre apuesto, y tan intimidante como el propio Sasuke, era el _alfa_ de la manada, entonces su compañero debía ser el _beta_ (o lo fue en un tiempo). Contuvo la respiración, junto con el enérgico deseo de voltear su rostro hacia su compañero, y golpearlo por omitir esa importantísima información - tu visita es tan inesperada, como grata… e interesante– dijo el alfa mirando por último a Sakura, su voz era seria, pero su boca se elevó en una discreta sonrisa burlona.

Un bajísimo gruñido se elevó en la garganta de Sasuke que solo ella escucho, era muy evidente que Itachi lo provocaba deliberadamente, como si se tratara de un niño. Sasuke afianzó sus manos entrelazadas con un movimiento leve, pero los ojos negros del líder, se situaron en sus manos agarradas unos segundos, antes de volver a mirar a su hermano pequeño.

-Hermano – saludo inclinando muy poco su rostro, la sonrisa en el otro fue ligeramente más visible, y la incomodidad en el _joven_ pelinegro más evidente –esta es mi _compañera,_ como obviamente puedes notar… Sakura Haruno – ella inclino la cabeza con más formalidad, y espero.

Necesitaba saber la razón de estar ahí.

-¿Aparte de venir a mostrarme a la bella joya que has reclamado como compañera, qué otra cosa te puede traer por aquí? – el tono de Itachi no logró ocultar su regocijo en esta ocasión; sonrojada por él cumplido, miro a su compañero en espera de lo que iba a decir.

Sentía todos los ojos clavados en sus espaldas. Y sin querer las manos empezaron a sudarle, pero respiro hondo para controlar sus emociones.

-Vengo a lanzar un reto a tu beta, para recuperar mi puesto – dijo él con la seriedad y decisión con la que se pararon frente a todos. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, algunos gruñidos de amenaza se escucharon en los que miraron a Sasuke con recelo desde el principio.

Sakura no entendía nada ¿para qué querría Sasuke lanzar un reto, y en qué consistía? Su cerebro le dijo "pelea" –_maldita sea_-pensó, ella odiaba que tuviera que pelear y que su cuerpo saliera lastimado.

La abrumaba pensar en el más mínimo daño para él, casi la desquiciaba la imagen de Sasuke herido. Los deseos de gritarle algo la carcomían.

El hombre a la derecha de Itachi toco su hombro, y este con la vista le permitió hablar, por la conmoción y los nervios no se había detenido a observarlo, este no era pelinegro, su cabello era castaño y su piel bronceada, lo único que tenía en común con semejante grupo es que era muy apuesto, y su cuerpo musculoso era muy parecido al de Sauke.

-¿Sabes que estaré encantado de patear tu trasero de lobo, verdad? –dijo él muchacho en tono jocoso. Y Sasuke pareció relajarse también, al tiempo que una sonrisa socarrona asomo en su rostro, le respondió.

-Kiba –saludó con burla –ya sabemos quién pateará el trasero de quién… -el otro sonrió igualando la expresión de Sasuke, al parecer feliz por el reto requerido.

Los murmullos se hicieron más intensos, incluso alcanzo a escuchar algunos empezaban a apostar por un ganador.

¿Santo cielo, qué era esto, el preludio de una pelea callejera?

Como fuera ella siempre apostaba por Sasuke.

-Si te parece bien – dijo Itachi a Kiba – en dos días tendremos la pelea – aunque el rostro del cabecilla de la manada estaba impasible de nuevo, Sakura se dio cuenta de que se estaba entreteniendo, y que incluso se mostraba… feliz. Era tan raro que sus capacidades fueran más claras y le permitiera saber lo que otros no.

-No estoy de acuerdo Itachi –Sama –fue la voz rencorosa de un hombre mayor que era igualmente muy apuesto, en la misma mesa que el alfa, solo que sentado a la izquierda en el último puesto. Kiba gruñó molesto, pero quien estaba con él lo detuvo de avanzar más – Sasuke- dono es un desertor, se fue del clan y desatendió todas sus responsabilidades con la familia –acuso con tono venenoso, y el aludido entro en tensión otra vez, pero era una tención de violencia – no merece tener una oportunidad de reto –terminó muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

Sakura también se molestó ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para decir lo que merecía o no su compañero?

Por el silencio que se plantó en el amplio cuarto, pudo saber que este _were-lobo_ era de temer. Los demás en el lugar esperaba que el alfa dijera algo.

-la decisión, como ya sabes Tío Madara, es una que se toma entre el _alfa_ y _beta_ del clan. Es algo que está marcado desde hace mucho – le respondió con toda calma el hermano mayor- además nunca, desde que Sasuke se fue, recibimos reporte alguno de malas conductas de su parte – pareció esperar a que el hombre asimilara que no iba a hacerle caso alguno, Sin duda lo tomo por sorpresa con dicha información. Los voces de otros hablaron entonces también, diciendo por aquí y por halla que eso era verdad – Kurenai, reporte – llamó Itachi, una de las mujeres en la sala se paró, con su caminar elegante y con pasos seguro se paró a un lado de Sakura, frente a su alfa.

-La investigaciones que he hecho, indican que Sasuke-dono, ha sido honrado, industrioso y nunca ha tenido conductas ilegales, como tampoco ha hecho uso de su fuerza para hacer tratos, o conseguir privilegios con los humano, y especialmente nunca ha llamado la atención hacia nuestra existencia, manteniendo un perfil bajo. Claramente mostrado en todos sus empleos por 150 años – ante lo que la hermosa mujer decía volvió a sentir la inquietud de su compañero, claramente molesto por ser espiado.

El murmullo fue bajo, como si tuvieran temor de que Madara les escuchara, pero sin poder contenerse a comentar algo entre ellos.

-Como vez, _querido _Tío, Sasuke no ha hecho nada para deshonrar a la familia – dijo con normalidad, como si mandar espiar a su hermano no fuera nada, y seguido de eso volteó al grupo completo – El enfrentamiento se llevará a cabo en 48 horas a partir de ahora, en las zonas de entrenamiento – anuncio al grupo - mañana en la tarde realizaremos una reunión más para resolver las disputas en el territorio sur, nos vemos mañana todos los dirigente de jauría sur, y la reunión está abierta para todos, sin embargo no es obligada para los líderes de otras zonas – Itachi logró cambiar de tema con una elegancia y normalidad que a Sakura dejó impresionada.

Los ocupantes dela habitación desfilaron entre murmullos –pero ninguno de reclamo – por la puerta hasta desalojar el cuarto. La única muestra de indignación fue por parte del tío Madara, que se marchó bufando.

Sakura sintió la violencia de sus emociones.

…

Itachi habló una vez que solo quedaron ellos y Kiba en el lugar.

-Toda la discreción se fue por la borda cuando entraste de esa forma, estúpido hermano pequeño – las palabras de él no sonaron como una reprimenda, más bien como una burla al menor, por actuar tan precipitadamente- ahora todo el consejo sabe que estas emparejado con una mestiza.

Se sintió más cómoda, porque la manera en que dijo esa información no era dura, ni de advertencia, más bien recalcando lo precipitado de sus acciones.

-lo sé –dijo el sin emoción en la voz –pero no podía dejarla sola mientras venia. Han mando renegados a su caza…

En este momento comprendió que se hallaban ahí, otra vez por ella.

-Y su emparejamiento es muy reciente –interrumpió satisfecho el otro.

-Lo es –respondió ella sin pensarlo, no entendía que podría tener de malo su nueva situación.

Ante eso Sasuke bufo – no te metas pulgoso – respondió irritado, al castaño que los miraba con picardía.

Sasuke lo miró con amenaza, pero era claro que se hallaba más cómodo con este sujeto, que cualquiera de la sala.

-¿Ya le dijiste a tu linda cachorrita lo que pasa cuando las parejas están recién apareadas? –pregunto el castaño tapando su propia sonrisa con una mano, como una mujer tímida. Sakura se sonrojo tanto que deseo esconderse detrás de su compañero. Claro que se lo dijo, y de hecho, solo el hecho de estar nerviosa, sin saber que pensar, y el que no contaban con privacidad fueron lo que impidió que recordara que deseaba al pelinegro.

-Kiba, no los molestes. Sabes que eso es perfectamente normal, incluso a algunos humanos les sucede los mismo –regaño el mayor, que cambio de tema al momento siguiente– Kakashi contactó con nosotros, y nos explico superficialmente la situación. No son los únicos amenazados – el tono esta vez se tornó muy serio -Sabemos que hay una red de _weres –lobo_, y también otros cambiantes que se relacionan con criminales humanos, todos ellos son desertores. Y los humanos que tratan son, desde organizadores de peleas callejeras que realizan apuestas, ladrones de poca importancia, hasta los que hacen ventas en los mercados negros de narcóticos, joyas, o con personas, y comercio sexual. Hemos investigado, y atrapamos a unos cuantos, pero solo pudimos conseguir un poco de información, antes de que intentaran escapar amenazando a una de nuestras _hermanas. _Tuvimos que matarlos, tenemos más jovencitas desde tu partida… -no era necesario que terminara, era obvia la importancia de proteger a las mujeres.

La terrible información preocupó a Sakura ¿cómo harían para acabar con toda esa corrupción?

-imaginaba que la putrefacción era más grande de lo que se veía en el exterior – respondió su compañero - tengo la sospecha de que Sakura es solamente una más de las mujeres en el _mercado,_ y la persistencia de su búsqueda solo se deba a que quien la busca, tiene algún tipo de poder territorial, o mucho dinero. De algún modo el comercio de _weres _y humanos se hace a pedido – dijo Sasuke.

Itachi asintió, comprendiendo su teoría.

-Comprendo la razón por la que has regresado. Ahora nadie puede proteger solo a los suyos. Kakashi regresará a la cede en unas semanas – por unos segundo Itachi los vio paternalmente –y si Sakura es el motivo de tu regreso, debo estar agradecido con ella. Como te imaginaras ante esta nueva situación necesitamos a más gente en quien confiar – los miro significativamente – y quiero que sepas que comprendo el motivo de tu partida, poco después de que te fueras, los que deseaban sublevarse dejaron de apoyar a nuestro tío, y desde entonces lo problemas al respecto son mínimos.

Sasuke simplemente asintió, mostrando que en eso estaban de acuerdo.

-Entonces hasta el día del desafío – dijo Sasuke en son de despedida.

-Quédense Sasuke – pidió Itachi, y viendo que su hermano iba a negarse continuo –hazlo por tu compañera y tu _bebe,_ van a estar más seguros con nosotros–la conmoción no se hizo esperar, los ojos de ambos –Sakura y Sasuke -se abrieron como platos y se miraron el uno al otro con incredulidad, y su interlocutor lo vio -¿estás tan ocupado pensando en _otras cosas_ que no lo notaste? – El alfa se veía realmente presumido y divertido simultáneamente –bueno debes felicitarme porque voy a ser tío.

Le extendió los brazos en oferta de abrazo.

-Felicidades –dijo Sasuke a la par que daba una sonora y dura palmada en la espalda del dirigente, que se quejó por el golpe, e hizo una mueca de rencor.

Sasuke no rió expresivamente, pero ella podía sentir su satisfacción. Mostró su femenino desacuerdo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, pero una sonrisa irónica asomaba en su boca rosa.

-Recuerda que soy tu líder estúpido _mocoso_ – amenazó, pero era claro que no hablaba enserio, Sakura pensó en su amor fraternal, aun permanente luego de tanto y se emocionó, feliz por los dos -Kiba, pídele a Hinata que les asigne una habitación… - entonces los miró con picardía -y que sea muy lejos de los demás, no quiero que despierten a nadie, especialmente a mí – los dos aludidos cambiaron a un notorio color carmín, Sasuke con el ceño fruncido por el comentario. Satisfecho con eso Itachi se marchó riendo entre dientes.

-O-oye ¿Lo dices en serio? –Preguntó Sakura hablado por primera vez ahí -¿Cómo lo has sabido? – los nervios en su voz delataron que estaba preocupada. Instintivamente coloco la mano en si vientre.

-Como sabemos todo lo demás –dijo tocando su nariz y se despidió dejándolos a solas con Kiba.

Por supuesto, el olfato, era algo incómodo que te olieran, y porque ella solo se percataba del aroma de Sasuke –que le encantaba-, pero con todo lo demás sus sentidos físicos eran los mismos.

.

.

.

Olfateó un poco el aire alrededor de Sakura, y ahí estaba. El aroma era tenue, pero inconfundible, indicando que la concepción era reciente (tal vez tres o cuatro semanas).

Su _bebe_.

Su compañera caminaba a lado de Hinata, conversando un poco, a la vista era imposible darse cuenta de su estado.

Iba a ser padre, ahora más que nunca debía encontrar la forma de proteger a Sakura. Por ese motivo se quedaría en la sede del clan.

Sabedor del cambio en ella, su instinto protector se multiplicó a la centésima potencia. La atrajo hacia sí, tomando su mano mientras los guiaban aunque no sentía peligro por ningún lado.

Sasuke no se sentía inseguro con respecto a la pelea, Kiba era tan bueno como él, pero Sasuke tenía muy fuertes motivos para querer recuperar su sitio. Además estaba agradecido que los enfrentamientos ya no eran a muerte –ya que Kiba y Naruto, a pesar de ser adoptados por la manada –siempre fueron muy leales, como verdaderos hermanos en el clan. Pero si se preocupó, con la reacción de Madara, la inquietud de la traición arañaba su espalda. Obviamente no lo quería de vuelta. Sin embargo lo que quisiera ese _viejo chacal_ no era de importancia mientras su compañera y su hijo, estuvieran protegidos.

También sintió la preocupación de Sakura, pero no podía saber con exactitud, si era por la pelea, o por enterarse del embarazo sin ninguna delicadeza.

Estúpido Itachi, podría ser su hermano y el alfa de la manada, pero era un idiota a veces.

Poco después de que Kiba los dejara con Hinata, ella les acompaño junto con Naruto, por los pasillos de lo sería su habitación.

Él rubio no dejaba de hablar, y presumir sus mejoras, sin quitarle la mirada a Hinata al mismo tiempo.

Les mostraron una habitación grande, en efecto alejada como la dicha por su _magnánimo _líder, y a los minutos estaban despidiéndose en la puerta.

-Teme, apuesto a que me extrañaste –decía un el rubio irritante, con una gran sonrisa asomando en su cara, estaba casi colgado de sus hombros. Si había extrañado al escandaloso, incluso no le molestaba _–demasiado-_ que prácticamente lo estuviera utilizando de árbol, pero nunca iba a admitirlo.

-¿Y tú eres…? – dijo sacudiéndose a Naruto, aparentando no conocerlo.

-¡Tú, maldito sarnos..!

-Naruto-Kun – lo llamó la voz delicada de la morena, y este volteo al momento, olvidando todas sus pretensiones contra Sasuke, era más que evidente que no solamente era el acompañante y protector asignado de la muchacha -¿podrías ayudarme a bajar los _futones_? – le ayudo rápidamente, su atención era solo para la muchacha.

-Ser compañeros debe ser estupendo para ustedes –dijo Sakura, provocando que Hinata se pusiera totalmente roja, y la risa estúpida y nerviosa de Naruto, que tenía las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas.

-No son compañeros –le dijo Sasuke sin tardanza.

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura de lucir avergonzada.

-Lo… siento mucho, es que se llevan tan bien que pensé…-dejó la frase sin terminar.

-N-no t-te preocupes –contestó la muchacha con voz nerviosa pero dulce, tratando de quitar la incomodidad de ambas. Naruto se quedó callado por primera vez en todos los minutos que los habían acompañado.

Sakura notó algo entre ellos que le hizo asumir que eran pareja. Y de seguro que su intuición no estaba lejos de la verdad, pensó él.

-Soy su guardián asignado –explicó el rubio con una sonrisa, pero Sasuke sabía que eso no era suficiente para él, y que la sonrisa era falsa.

-Gracias por guiarnos –habló Sasuke para terminar con aquella escena de inquietudes. Le extendió la mano a Naruto.

-No es nada teme, de verdad –contesto su amigo tomando su mano en un saludo.

-Hasta m-mañana Sakura-san, Sasuke-d-dono –se despidió la tímida were.

Los dos se marcharon por el pasillo ya oscuro, era tarde y no se habían percatado de la hora.

Cuando iban a entrar una sombra silenciosa se distinguió en el pasillo, era una mujer que caminaba en dirección donde se encontraban ellos, los movimientos exagerados de sus caderas y el cuerpo voluptuoso trajeron recuerdos a la mente de Sasuke, muchos malos recuerdos.

-Sasuke-kun… buenas noches -ronroneo la empalagosa voz, la mujer contoneándose como si pudiera provocarle algo, pero solo podía sentir asco por ella, literalmente.

Sakura se tensó a su lado y se sostuvo de su brazo, mientras un bajo gruñido brotó de su pecho, era la primera vez que su pequeña pelirrosa producía un sonido tan amenazante.

Estaba celosa, y le fascinó aquello.

-Creí que te había corrido de la manada, Karin – no evito sonar amenazador.

-Estuvieron a punto, pero… rogué –respondió con rencor a la pregunta –ya sabes lo escasos que estaban por aquí de hembras –terminó ocultando rápidamente sus rencores.

-¿Quién es esa? –la irritación en su compañera lo divirtió por un momento, y contuvo el impulso de sonreír.

-Nadie que valga la pena tu preocupación –le dijo de inmediato, y era verdad. Antes el olor de Karin le pareció tentador, y exótico, ahora lo único que le provocaba era nausea, rabia y deseos de muerte.

Pero Sakura parecía no pensar lo mismo y se pegó más a él lanzando chispas de odio verde a Karin, y una parte en el fondo se sintió bien, porque el aroma de flores, y bebe de ella lo rodeaba. Solamente con su presencia cualquier cosa referente a la pelirroja era una nimiedad.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Pero si es tu _linda, inocente y dulce_ compañera-el tono burlón tenso a las pareja al mismo tiempo –pensé que era solo murmuraciones de los _were_ cuando escuché de tu _emparejamiento_ – siseo las últimas palabras- Dijiste tanto, que no pensabas hacerte de una compañera que todos se sorprendieron…

-Lárgate antes de que decida arreglar mi error de dejarte con vida –ahora también él contenía un gruñido, conocía a Karin y sin duda quería incomodar a Sakura, o manipularla sembrándole dudas, y eso no lo iba a permitir, especialmente porque su relación se hallaba en crecimiento y su vínculo podía ser dañado si Sakura dudaba de él y su lealtad por ella -¿qué esperas?

Luego de eso soltó un gruñido de advertencia y avanzo dos paso; Sakura también gruño delimitando su _territorio_, haciendo que la zorra se alarmara y se dispusiera a irse.

-Esto no ha terminado… -amenazó antes de irse por donde acababa de llegar.

Miro a su pequeña mujer, tensa como un cable. No importaba la mezcla en sus genes era increíblemente instintiva, y leal, mucho más lobo que humana.

…

Entraron en tenso silencio, percibía los sentimiento de sakura –_que no lo miraba_- se había duplicado su capacidad emocional con el cambio – ¿o era por su estado?-, las emociones de ella eran muy nítidas, la preocupación, la incertidumbre, el amor protector y… los celos.

-Sakura –llamó decidido, pero ella no contestó y tampoco volteo. Así que cambió de método – cariño, ella no me importa –explico en tono conciliador.

Ella bufo, sin mirarlo.

-Pero te ha tocado antes ¿No es cierto? –le respondió dolida, y lo miro con los ojos enojados pero brillantes por contener las lágrimas, abrazándose a sí misma. Esta escena a Sauke le causó gran desconcierto, ternura y amor. Era normal que se portara tan irracional, su emparejamiento era reciente, y cualquier cosa con otra mujer que se le insinuara, le provocaría celos.

-En el pasado –dijo sin desear mentirle, además si lo intentaba ella lo notaría y las cosas serían peores –pero eso fue hace 150 años, ahora me da asco pensar en otra que no sea tú –la verdad era la mejor arma en estos caso.

Vio que se relajaba unos segundos, y sus sentimientos reflejados en sus ojos. La inseguridad y la molestia por las escena con Karin.

-lo sé –habló con voz derrotada ella– es solo que… que no quiero pensar en ella, esa, tocándote – movió las manos con desdén. Se veía atormentada, y trató de ponerse en su lugar, pensando que le pasaría si alguien hubiera tocado a Sakura de _esa _forma, antes que él y lo conociera; la idea le pareció de lo más odiosa, y aberrante, nadie más que él tocaba a Sakura. Si algo parecido le sucediera tendría que marcarla, suya, una y otra vez hasta que estuviera calmado de nuevo.

Decidido a calmar a su pequeña celosa, se aproximó a ella, y la rodeo en sus brazos –vamos a la cama cariño – ronroneo en su odio, aunque todavía la notó algo recelosa, avanzó con él –la única que me interesa eres tú –y seguido de eso le contó a Sakura un poco del penoso episodio con Karin –así que ella solo es el amargo recuerdo de que fui un imbécil joven, con las hormonas en la cabeza.

-Siento mucho que tuvieras que dejar tu hogar –ella de verdad lo sentía –debió ser muy difícil, y de algún modo creo que te castigaste a ti mismo.

-Yo no lo lamento –al principio estuvo muy enojado, lleno de rencor contra Madara, Karin y contra sí, pero eso cambio con el tiempo, se adaptó y aprendió cosas que no pensaba encontrar entre los humanos –gracias a eso te encontré. Es todo lo que importa –la sonrisa de Sakura era el mejor regalo del día, y enterarse de que iba a ser padre lo hacía mucho mejor, era verdad que estuvo tan preocupado pensando que decir, y tratando de controlar su deseo por ella, que nunca se detuvo a notar los pequeños cambios en su pareja.

-Poniéndolo de esa forma, pienso lo mismo –satisfecho con sus palabras la beso largamente, e inicio con las caricias. En ese momento no importaba el pasado, ni su tío Madara, o Karin y su veneno, y para cualquiera, era un suicidio entrar en la casa Uchiha a llevarse a cualquier hembra, por decir poco, y Sakura era más importante solo por su embarazo. Estando juntos, entre besos, y el aroma tentador del deseo se permitió no estar alerta, y disfrutar de su femineidad, siempre habría tiempo de actuar y preocuparse por los enemigos.

Ahora era solo para ellos.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola espero les haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo pasaran varias cosa, pela de mujeres, de hombres, y más hechos que salen a la luz poco a poco.<p>

Saludos.

Arreglare los errores después, prometido.

;)


	12. Capítulo9: trafico

LA HISTORIA ES MIA, PERO LOS PERSONAJES NO LOS SON –lastimosamente –PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

Gracias a todas ustedes por seguirme escribiendo, de verdad estoy muy agradecida. No se desanimen si me tardo, yo voy a seguir con el fic hasta el final, y si me tardo es a causa de factores externos, con mis bebes, que en esta ocasión ha estado un poco indispuestos a causa del tremendo calor, pero aquí esta este nuevo capítulo.

Contiene gran parte de la trama.

Espero la disfruten.

Advertencia: no revise errores. Lo siento :(

* * *

><p><strong>Dharia McLahan:<strong>si aquí esta, saludos;)

**Karliss:** si muchos problemas y viene la parte difícil de la trama, al menos para mí.

**Namiroku:**En este capi le dan su merecido, jeje.

**Setsuna17:** ¡Pero claro! Si es una promesa y yo suelo cumplirlas, a menos que de verdad no cuento con los medios. Buen fin de semana.

**Zhohar:** Es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien que se toma la molestia en responderme, muchos saludos.

**Cinlayj2**: que bien, que te guste la trama me hace saber que se está entendiendo como llevo la historia. ;)

**Joxa: **casi me da el ataque, y si aunque dice que fue broma, me hiciste revisar dos veces si se entendía lo que escribí. Pero ni modo son los gajes del oficio, muchos saludos ;)

**Kiome17: **yo con gusto te escribo, al menos yo considero que el un buen gesto para quienes me escriben, su tiempo es valioso y cuando lo utilizan leyendo mi fic, y además escribiendo un review me hace sentir muy bien. Que bueno que te guste, mi fic, muchos saludos y buen fin de semana.

**GenesisSakuritax:** lo siento por la tardanza mis bebes se enfermaron y hemos tenido problemas con la electricidad, por lo general escribo de noche, es mi único tiempo libre pero se ha estado yendo la energía, además de unos bebes molestos por tanto calor. Saludos .

**Rachel:**lo siento rachel, lo elementos están en mi contra. Lee lo que le escribí a génesis y sabrás, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que en dos meses más es fic atara por terminar. Saludos.

* * *

><p>Lobo<p>

.

.

.

Capítulo9: trafico

.

.

.

_De ninguna forma pudo haber imaginado la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos…_

…

Ese día le pareció casi tan perfecto, como el que ganaron todos los territorios circundantes sin perder vidas de _were-lobos_ inocentes. Sakura estaba relativamente a salvo y eso le daba la tranquilidad que no había experimentado esos tres meses con ella, siempre estaba alerta, preocupado por su seguridad.

El año nuevo pasó sin que lo notaran, y se lamentaba de no poder darle una cena normal y tranquila al más puro estilo humano.

Pero ahora estaba un poco mejor –_mucho más que estando ellos solos, y sin apoyo en caso de ataques_ –.

…

_Al amanecer despertó con un extraño sentimiento de tranquilidad, la dejó dormir un poco más para reunirse con su hermano, que lo llamaba en su forma de lobo desde la arboleda –su aullido era inconfundible – la llegar su hermano tenia puestos unos pantalones, y ya estaba colocándose una camisa negra._

_Hablaron, un largo rato. Mucho más su hermano, resuelto a informarlo de todo lo necesario._

_-Hasta ahora ha sido muy difícil encontrar a la red de traficantes. Son muy hábiles ocultando su rastro. Utilizan nuestras técnicas para confundir el olfato –le contó en tono de frustración –pero con lo poco que hayamos, se logró liberara a 5 hembras, dos adultas y las demás pequeñas –termino de decir casi en un gruñido. _

_Su mirada se volvió fría, casi rapaz._

_Sasuke sabía lo mucho que a Itachi le llenaba eso de ira, una furia que tenía que contener para no matar a cualquier inocente sin pensarlo. Su hermano mayor lo miro directo a la cara, con la seriedad que le solía hablar cuando debía resolver un conflicto de inmediato – tu sabes lo escasos que han sido los nacimientos de mujeres, y lo extremadamente complicado que fue para los de la manada aceptar a mestizas… La influencia del tío Madara, y sus ideas aferradas de mantener la raza pura… _

_Eso era cierto, ese era uno de los principales conflictos._

_-Pero ahora creo que no solo es debido a los escasos nacimientos, o al rechazo intercultural, me temo que al desterrar a los traidores solo nacieron nuevos depredadores para ellas… -la mirada del líder fue culpable por un momento – tenemos que encontrarlas, tanto si ganas, como si no –era una petición clara, quería que Sasuke participará activamente en el plan de búsqueda y rescate de las hembras._

_-Voy a ganar –contestó socarrón, para sacar de su estado tortuoso a Itachi- le voy a dar una tunda…_

_El alfa rio de lado, como lo hacia él mismo._

_-Temo decirte que Kiba ha mejorado mucho, por eso es el beta –le respondió con una sonrisa de burla – así que mejor no hables tanto estúpido hermano pequeño, y concéntrate en la pelea que viene – era muy claro que a pesar de las distracciones Itachi seguía lleno de preocupaciones muy grandes –Y se sintió arrepentido de haberse ido tanto tiempo, el líder necesitaba apoyo – iba a ayudarlo como fuera, además, esa red de tráfico viviente debía llevarlo a la porquería que deseaba apoderarse de Sakura._

_-¿seguimos teniendo problemas para aceptar gente mestiza en la manada? –se incluyó en la pregunta para mostrarle a su hermano que no estaba solo, y sus problemas eran mutuos._

_-Sí, y no –pareció pensar un poco – actualmente la mayoría de los were en la manada no discriminan a los mestizos, pero aún queda una pequeña parte que sigue las directivas de Madara, son muy discretos, y creen que no me he dado cuenta de ello, pero mientras no sean atrapados infraganti, o tener pruebas no puedo hacer nada, esa es la regla… – entonces Itachi pareció leerle la mente –no te preocupes por Sakura, la dejaré a cargo de Kurenai es mortal cuando se trata de protección, y le ayudarán Naruto y Hinata cada vez que tengas que salir a una incursión, ellos son muy hábiles como equipo –procuro confortarlo, pero Madara era muy astuto, y también estaba Karin, que era una hembra y podría colarse para hacer algún daño –en cuanto a Karin… -el mayor lo miró intencionadamente –no tienes que preocuparte, ella está alejada de todas la demás hembras, y tiene prohibido exigir retos, tengo un par de ojos puestos en ella._

_-Entiendo –le contestó, meditando lo dicho. Después le hablo de nuevo -Hinata es del clan Hyuga, ¿qué hace aquí? –el repentino interés no fue una sorpresa para Itachi, quien sabía de primera mano que si Sasuke iba a ser del equipo de protección de hembras debía saber la situación de todas ellas. Y Naruto era como un hermano menor para ambos, su interés por la pelinegra era obvio para sus allegados._

_-como sabes la manada general está compuesta por todos los clanes ahora, y así mismo todos ellos aceptaron las nuevas leyes que protegen a las hembras. –Sasuke solo asintió – Ella llegó un día huyendo de su padre, el alfa del clan Hyuga–suspiro Itachi recordando el día – exigió hablar con migo y nadie más…. –medito y luego de eso le dijo - Te voy a poner al tanto porque vas a ser uno de los comisionados de la protección de hembras, pase lo que pase._

_Cuando hablé con ella, dijo que su padre quería emparejarla con su primo –entonces Sasuke empezaba a entender –antes eso no era un problema, procurar mantener la raza lo más pura posible conducía a tales actos. Pero actualmente eso es contra nuestras leyes. Ella no deseaba esa unión, y vino aquí a pedir asilo, y compasión para su padre. _

_-Hmph –Sasuke bufo ante la mención de ese pedido._

_-Yo, como líder principal habría podido disponer de su vida por faltar a la ley de manera premeditada, y mediante un combate decretar quién sería el nuevo líder, pero ella me rogó que no lo hiciera. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no hubo muertes, tuve que convocar una asamblea con los principales del clan. Hiashi se fue con una advertencia y muy furioso, actualmente tengo a los mejores were-lobo en discreción, asignados a cada clan respectivamente, vigilan la convivencia, y el cumplimiento de la nueva ley – la detallada organización de su hermano siempre era sinónimo de triunfo, él elogiaba su capacidad. Siempre pensaba en todo –Hiashi se quería llevar a su hija de vuelta, pero le dije que, al pedir ella asilo directamente con migo, había sido adoptada como hermana al clan principal, y que era muy probable que eligiera un compañero aquí – con ese comentario los ojos se su hermano brillaron de diversión –y la hice pasar con Naruto, tomados de la mano –rio en alto –ya sabes, para agregar dramatismo a mis palabras. Y además él- dijo refiriéndose a su "herman"o rubio - estaba decidido a protegerla desde que la vio – la sonrisa en él rostro del mayor le hizo recordar que Naruto era siempre el que sacaba el buen humor de los dos, hasta de forma inconsciente._

_-Es extraño que no se hayan emparejado ya. Naruto debe estar sufriendo – comento Sasuke, pensando en él mismo antes de que Sakura fuera su compañera._

_-No es tan extraño. Ella teme que su familia tome represarías contra Naruto…- reflexionó en voz alta el otro - Eso es lo que quería decirte. Hinata sospecha de un grupo were conservador –Sasuke alzo una ceja ante el termino, ya que era nuevo para él, y el alfa se dispuso a explicar –son los que quieren mantener a la raza "pura" en todos los aspectos; no mezclar los genes, limitar la convivencia con humanos, abolir la libre elección de pareja para las hembras –decretada con claridad en la nueva ley -y más cosas estúpidas que prefiero no repetir ahora…_

_-¿Qué tiene todo eso que ver con su familia y Naruto? – él entendía el problema que un grupo como ese podría causar si generaba más adeptos, pero no como podría relacionarse con el mercado negro._

_-Cree que es altamente probable que su padre sea uno de los promotores de este grupo… como Madara, y otros were de la vieja escuela._

_Entonces Sasuke pensó a donde podría llevar todo aquello._

_-¿piensa que están involucrados con los desertores? – pregunto él._

_-Estoy casi seguro… -la frialdad con la Itachi dijo eso igualaba a la suya, los dos deseaba encontrar a los líderes de tal movimiento fraudulento de tráfico de personas, y eliminarlos._

_Eso era lo único que haría que el comercio de seres vivos se detuviera._

_Estuvieron en silencio un momento cuando una joven were llegó a toda prisa._

_-Itachi-sama –saludó respetuosa pero apurada –Sakura-san, ella…-antes de que terminara, o explicará cualquier cosa, Sasuke salió disparado, pensando lo peor._

_¿Los encontraron?_

_¿Se llevaron a Sakura?_

_¿Está herida?_

_¿Karin le hizo daño?_

…_._

Entonces lo descompuso lo que encontró…

Lo que menos esperaba…

-¡eso es lo que quería decirle Sasuke –sama! – dijo la joven al darle alcance, y escapándosele el honorifico sin remedio.

Rodeada de were hembras, que trataban de tranquilizarla, estaba Sakura.

Pero eso no era todo, su pequeña pelirrosa, se hallaba sobre el cuerpo de Karin con postura amenazante, sus rosadas y filosas uñas clavadas en la garganta de la pelirroja, sus manos aparentemente frágiles rodeaba hábilmente aquel cuello. Los gruñidos de su compañera eran de amenaza latente y mortífera; los verdes ojos con las pupilas dilatadas, una mirada furiosa nublaba sus sentidos, y su respiración agitada.

Casi boquea con la escena.

_Una pequeña pero mortal mujer lobo._

_Ya no más una frágil mestiza inconsciente de sus habilidades._

Un sentimiento de posesividad y apetito carnal se apodero de él, y también el deseo de llevarla a un lugar privado para compensar calmar su furia.

Aparte de desconcertado ¿era normal sentir placer, y diversión ante la escena?

Sin embargo recordó su estado, y por ello debía tranquilizar. Ella no se perdonaría si le pasara algo al bebe.

Se fue acercando poco a poco, vislumbrando mejor a las involucradas. Para ese instante las líneas de sangre en el cuello de la otra mujer eran visibles, al igual que su mirada de sorpresa y miedo, las líneas que habían dejado las _garras_ de su pareja estaban inflamadas.

Lograba percibir las emociones de Sakura, la preocupación, la ira, el miedo y su desconcierto –tal vez por sus propias acciones – la necesidad inminente de proteger _lo que le pertenecía._

Él podía entender eso.

Pensó en que haría si encontrara al sarnoso que buscaba a su mujer. Y era indiscutible que la exigencia asesina era la misma.

Una de las mujeres le susurraba a Sakura palabras tranquilizadoras, teniendo mucho cuidado de no tocarla, y alejándose a veces si el gruñido de su compañera se intensificaba.

Si no fuera por el embarazo, Karin podía sufrir su merecida muerte a manos de su mujer, y no le importaría en absoluto, con gusto se sentaría a verlo en primera fila con algún tipo de botana a mano, y al final hasta ayudaría a limpiar la sangre del suelo de bambú.

-¿qué hacemos Sasuke –dono? –preguntó una más de las hembras con nerviosismo, otra mestiza reconoció.

-Solo él puede calmarla, algo semejante ya ocurrió una vez antes– dijo la voz de Itachi llegando al sitio –Rin nunca antes había sido consciente de su lado lobo, y atacó a una hembra interesada en Kakashi cuando sus instintos recién despertaban –terminó con cierto regocijo en sus ojos.

El problema de los instintos, y el estado salvaje que inducían solamente se presentaba en los _were-lobos_ a temprana edad, cuando aún estaban al cuidado de sus padres, y por lo tanto esas ansias salvajes eran controladas con mimos, comida o dejando que fuesen lobos completos por un tiempo.

-¿Y qué pasó? –interrogó él, ya necesitando alejar a Sakura de Karin, y del desagradable olor que se empezaba a impregnar en sus uñas.

-Kakashi se _emparejó_ con ella – terminó su hermano con una sonrisa conocedora, y un poco burlona.

¿Cómo era posible que el alfa, pareciera tan superficial y hasta burlón frente a todos?

-Pero ya es mi compañera… -afirmó Sasuke con solemnidad, empezando a entender un poco de lo que debía hacer. Miro al líder con asentimiento de cabeza.

Itachi lo entendió rápidamente.

-¡Afuera todos! –Grito de pronto con voz de mando su hermano mayor -¡Rápido! – ordenó, apurando a los rezagados.

Karin estaba tan quieta como una estatua, obviamente sin atreverse a mover un musculo al reconocer que su vida se hallaba en peligro.

Una vez que no quedaba nadie en el lugar, el alfa se acercó un poco.

-Solo hay una manera de calmar la sed de sangre… -dijo Sasuke en voz alta.

-Si –corroboró Itachi –pero por favor, espera a que yo esté muy lejos antes. Y en cuanto liberes a Karin, sácala de aquí…

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? – al menos eso le concedería por la _información._

- 4 minutos, no, 2 –y dicho eso se marchó.

Ahora, con el cuarto casi completamente despejado se arrodilló junto a las mujeres. Sakura volvió a gruñir amenazante, pero realmente no lo miraba.

Todos sus instintos concentrados en la _amenaza._

-Sakura, cariño, estoy aquí… – solo entonces, al escuchar su voz pareció responder volteando ligeramente el rosto, pero aun sin verlo por completo. No volteo, ni apartó sus manos de la vulnerable curva en el cuello de la otra hembra – dulzura, respira un poco y cálmate –pidió en voz tranquilizante y encantadora. Entonces se aventuró a tocar sus hombros, en un roce apaciguador y sensual.

Al principio gruño un poco, pero un minutó después lució levemente relajada.

Los sonidos de amenaza cesaron, y las manos en el cuello aminoraron el agarre.

-Amor ¿me oyes? – preguntó con la voz más grave y tentadora, anunciando lo que iba a pasar si ella accedía – ven con migo a la cama… -le solicito de forma invitadora, situándose atrás de ella, mientras murmuraba en sus oídos palabras de afecto.

La uñas dejaron la carne enrojecida de la otra.

Para ese momento ya la abrazaba por la cintura, colocando su rostro en la deliciosa curva se su cuello, acariciando su cabellos con la nariz y con los labios.

Fue entonces que finalmente libero a Karin de su agarre.

-Lárgate –le dijo en un bajo gruñido a la intrusa, controlando su propia necesidad de venganza e intercambiándolo por un objetivo mejor. Pero no continuo al notar los ojos de la pelirroja en ellos, observándolos con odio -¿Qué esperas, a que yo mismo te mate? – gruño las palabras mostrando los dientes; y esa era más una promesa que una pregunta, Karin misma lo detectó y tembló de indignación y de miedo. Ella siempre le tuvo miedo…–si te acercas de nuevo a ella, yo mismo te voy a despedazar… - no necesito más, puesto que la hembra salió de ese lugar apresuradamente.

Luego sentó a Sakura en su regazó, que se resistió un poco por seguir sumida en el choque de sus sentidos _were_, además que acababa de perder el objeto de su violencia.

_Había que modificar el objetivo._

Muy dispuesto a tranquilizarla, Sasuke la apretó más contra sí, para que detectara su olor, para darle una nueva esencia para desahogar su ferocidad.

Parecía menos hostil a medida que él empezaba las caricias, pero seguía en una etapa instintiva, él conocía bien ese estado, puesto que lo sufrió muchas veces antes de poder controlar sus propensiones salvajes casi por completo –ya que nunca pueden ser totalmente refrenados – el razonamiento humano se sumía en una especie de sueño, mientras los instintos de lobo emergían para tomar el mando como el sentido de supervivencia dictaba.

_Sería difícil convencer a Sakura del apareamiento ya que ella estaba en cinta._

La embelesó con mordidas cariñosas en los hombros, pasando las manos por las partes sensibles del cuerpo, seduciéndola, posando su toque en los botones de sus pechos sobre la delgada tela de su ropa, acariciando sus muslos.

Uno minutos después el cuerpo femenino se hallaba relajado. Casi ronroneando de aprobación.

Para él era muy sencillo dejarse llevar, y estar preparado para tomarla.

Pero se tuvo que contener. Ella aun no reaccionaba a su presencia del todo, simplemente se tranquilizaba empezando a reconocerlo en parte.

Con lentitud ella se giró en sus piernas, para finalmente mirarlo directamente a los ojos, analizándolo.

Sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que el color verde de sus ojos, apenas era una línea alrededor de esa tentadora y salvaje oscuridad.

Nunca la había visto así, ni tampoco pensaba que fuese posible.

Ella le prestaba ahora completa atención, comprobando que fuera el macho indicado, su pareja, aspirando una cuantas veces en su cuellos, y entre su cabello.

Si él no lo fuera, sería el siguiente objetivo de ataque.

Ese estado de "trance", tenía a Sasuke pendiendo de un hilo de dolor por su tensa anatomía, controlando su deseo, hasta que ella terminara de aceptar el acto de _amor_ entre los dos.

Como hembra, no solo necesitaba reconocerlo con la vista, sino con cada elemento de su percepción.

Continuó utilizando sus sentidos en él, y torturándolo, repartiendo mordidas tentativas, y lamiendo su piel por donde pasaba, rasgando suavemente con las uñas sobre su abdomen al meter sus manos bajo su ropa, con sus ojos plantados en cada zona por la que pasaba con sus manos o lengua.

Tuvo que contener un gemido, apretando los ya afilados dientes, cuando lo tocó íntimamente.

Todo era importante, y él debía permitirlo, ya que en realidad no era una lucha de poder –porque ya estaban emparejados –era más bien un arduo reconocimiento que lograría calmar a la hembra _were-lobo, a _ quien Karin acababa de hacer sentir amenazada de alguna manera.

Momentáneamente no importaba eso, luego le sacaría la verdad a la traidora.

Ya se encontraba demasiado excitado para buscar respuestas.

De un segundo a otro el reconocimiento de Sakura se detuvo, y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, esta vez su mirada estaba cargada de reconocimiento y potente necesidad.

Ella se abalanzó a su boca, dándole besos febriles.

Al fin, esa era su señal. El permiso que requería para actuar.

Era un alivio.

Con la misma voracidad respondió el beso de su compañera, fuera como fuera la amaba, la deseaba, y además el aroma de su deseo era una llamada apremiante para tomarla.

Y no solo eso, Sasuke mismo necesitaba sentirla.

Apresuradamente se quitó la ropa, sin separarse de ella. Vio que, a pesar de no alejarla, la acción le provocaba algún tipo de frustración a Sakura, ya lo quería y no pretendía esperar más, podía sentir su necesidad por él llenándola.

De un solo tirón rompió el pantalón de tela que llevaba Sakura–al parecer un préstamo –_Lastima- _pensó sin verdaderos remordimientos. Y enseguida la playera fue, literalmente arrancada del cuerpo cálido e impetuoso de su mujer.

Sin estorbos en el camino, y sintiendo al fin el contacto piel con piel, se vio muy complacida. Su rostro agobiado, se convirtió en uno de gozo al roce de su torso con sus tensos pechos.

De un solo movimiento se ajustó en ella hasta la base, y el grito ahogado de ella fue su recompensa. No hacía falta más espera porque ella estaba ardiente y húmeda para él.

Las pequeñas garras de Sakura arañaron su espalda, empujándolo hacia ella. Mensaje que entendió fuerte y claro.

Empujó las caderas con fuerza, hasta que perdió la lógica, mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda con las uñas y lamia su cuerpo, profiriendo lamentos de palcer.

Los golpes se volvieron desenfrenados, sus cuerpos completos se convirtieron en un choque de sensaciones y emociones, Sakura gimió con fuerza, y los dos emitieron voces de éxtasis.

…

Unos minutos después, todo se encontraba en silencio.

Ella estaba dormida en sus brazos, por muy difícil que resultara de creer, completamente inconsciente sin saber lo pasmado, y satisfecho que estaba Sasuke con su nueva parte salvaje.

Evitó pensar de nuevo en lo que acababa de pasar, esforzándose por no evocar la mirada cargada de intensas emociones en aquel cuerpo curvilíneo que se ceñía al suyo en busca de más…

Movió la cabeza para disipar su propio su propia necesidad, que se despertaba madamas pensar en la fiereza sexual mostrada por su pareja.

Tenía que llevarla a un lugar privado antes que empezaran a llegar otra vez las personas que ocupaba esa habitación, aparentemente para recibir clases de cocina –intuyó viendo las dos estufas al fondo, y los dos refrigeradores a un lado de estas, además de los lavaplatos y el instrumental culinario que adornaba la pared a su derecha – no quería que nadie en absoluto la viera, su suave y pálida piel, su cabello desordenado.

Se levantó con calma, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla y se colocó rápidamente los pantalones. Estaba por ponerse la playera cuando recordó que había destrozado la ropa de Sakura, otra vez.

-_Demonios-_ pensó, planeando como matar a cualquiera que la mirara así. Sus pensamientos eran posesivos pero no le importaba, esa era su naturaleza y no la iba a cambiar, especialmente estando Sakura de por medio, si fuera por Sasuke, la mantendría solo para él todo el tiempo. Pero la falta de seguridad lo llevó de vuelta a su clan.

No lo lamentaba claro, pero en momentos como este, requería la calma que le daba su propia casa. Sin miedo de tender a su mujer desnuda donde él quisiera.

Sin más le puso su playera con delicadeza, ella seguía sin moverse, pero con la respiración tranquila y constante.

Por suerte, su ropa le quedaba hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Él Se puso entonces la sudadera, y la cerro. Necesitaba salir a buscar algo para cubrir las deliciosas piernas de su pelirrosa, lo que traía ahora puesto, no le parecía suficiente para cubrir su cuerpo.

El estrés de no saber con qué tapar su cuerpo, lo abandono en el instante que abrió la puerta.

Ahí, en el suelo, frete a él, se encontraba en la parte exterior de un kimono de verano, doblado pulcra y correctamente.

Sin duda obra de su hermano, él pensaba en todo.

Esperaba que el muy imbécil, no hubiera pasado de ser un mandón idiota, a; un mandón, idiota y voyerista.

_Maldito líder pervertido._

A pesar de sus pensamientos en el fondo sabía que tenía algo más que agradecerle.

Regresó sobre sus pasos con dicha prenda en la mano, el color rojo vino, contrastaba con la piel de ella, haciéndola ver más hermosa. Una vez hubo metido los brazos de ella, la envolvió en la larga tela, la levanto y se fue.

Iba con aire amenazante, su mirada más hostil para quien se atreviera mirar de más en dirección a ellos, o más específicamente a la mujer en sus brazos.

Como pensó la gran mayoría apartaba la mirada, o salía de su camino. Las únicas que se atrevían a ver aquella escena con aire soñador eran la jovencitas _were-lobo_, que no eran una amenaza en absoluto, al menos a los ojos de Sasuke.

.

.

.

-valla espectáculo que diste teme –se burló Naruto sonriendo y palmeándole la espalda con irritante entusiasmo, mostrándole como ahí todo se sabía con rapidez.

-hmph –fue lo único que dijo. Encrespado porque no pudo quedarse con Sakura hasta que despertara.

-He, no seas así, Kurenia y Hinata la van a cuidar bien –le calmó su amigo, era obvio que lo conocía bien.

-lo sé –pero eso no le importaba él no solo quería cuidarla, por lo menos no ahora. La sub-conciencia salvaje de Sakura acababan de despertar una lujuria en Sasuke que no sentía antes, y no es que las anteriores veces con ella le parecieran poco, sin embargo, al ser ella quien tomaba la iniciativa le mostraba lo mucho que lo deseaba, casi estuvo a punto de salir de esa "estúpida" junta y regresar con su pareja, hasta que llegó Itachi.

-Todos los que estamos aquí somos los comisionados de seguridad en nuestras respectivas zonas –dijo el alfa – como saben, cada uno de ustedes es de mi completa confianza –aseguro con seriedad, haciendo notar así que faltaban ciertas personas, como Madara, y su grupo, entre ellos.

-¿Itachi –Sama, qué necesita de nosotros? –quiso saber un joven were, debía ser muy hábil para encontrarse entre los responsables de la seguridad.

-Si Daichi, se paciente –le respondió de modo firme pero paternal su hermano – estamos sobre la pista de una red de comercio de cambiantes –todos estaban callados pero el ambiente se volvió muy cargado, la ira era unánime – ustedes también ya saben que fue lo que sucedió con los últimos desertores que atrapamos -un gruñido se desprendió de algunos, y otros se limitaron a apretar los puños, era gratificante no ser el único que deseaba muertos a todos los traidores – en base a la poca información que recabamos, se ha hecho un plan para rastrear esta red, y llegar a su origen si es posible.

-¡vamos a acabarlos! –explayó Naruto emocionado, el rodo los ojos, su rubio camarada nunca cambiaba-por lo menos exteriormente-.

-Eso queremos –calmó Itachi – pero no están fácil. Utilizan toda nuestra técnica, y tenemos que cambiar nuestros métodos, para así despistarlos. Ahora préstenme atención, sospecho que tenemos un espía, y esta información no puede salir de aquí –solo unos pocos mostraron su desconcierto, los demás eran Kiba, Naruto, algunos que no recordaba bien, y él mismo – estó nunca se ha permitido antes, pero no tenemos más opción.

El murmullo fue generalizado. Todos querían saber cuál era la primera parte.

-la primera parte será armar a todas la hembras como se hace con las humanas cuando se les insta a defenderse, y diseñar diversas rutas de escape para que estén preparadas para cualquier ataque…- fue explicando todas las partes y la necesidad de que ellas estuvieran igualmente preparadas, ya que la mayoría de ellos saldría a los barrios bajos, solo un pequeño grupo se quedaría liderado por Naruto; también se explicó el camuflaje que debían llevar, y las esencias que debían preparar para no ser descubiertos. Se les informó que las hembras lobo, las humanas y otros cambiantes eran subastados, y que ellos iban a hacerse pasar por otro grupo más de desertores para entrar, un grupo más de cuatro were permanecería fuera, vigilando sus espaldas, y una vez dentro, todos iban a atrapar a todo el que pudieran, a la mitad de la subasta, a cualquiera que no se resistiera lo suficiente para matarlo, los demás debían morir antes de esparcir el rumor de sus indagaciones. Al final los cuerpos serían quemados y desechados –como de costumbre- El paso final era esparcir un rumor falso, de que es la _mercancía_ se vendió en su mayoría, y la demás fue llevada al extranjero para su venta posterío.

Claro, lo último no con esas palabras, cada uno de ellos debía decirlo a su manera, utilizar frases de carroñeros, y poner miradas lasciva, explicando lo buena que era la mercancía.

Y esa "mercancía", iba a ser acogida como parte adoptiva en el clan, como la demás mujeres.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan, las cosas finalmente se estaban moviendo.

Y Sasuke pensaba llegar al fondo de ese nido de rastreras sabandijas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bien finalmente aquí esta.<p>

Espero les haya gustado y léanlo bien, porque aquí vienen muchas cosas que tienen que ver con la trama. Y esta red de tratantes es peor de lo que ellos creen.

Saludos

PD: perdón, por los errores de dedo. Lo arreglaré mañana mismo.


	13. Capítulo9-1:vergüenza

_**Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía y de verdad espero que las disfruten, y que les deje un buen sabor de boca cuando lleguemos final.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Setsuna17: Gracias por seguir leyendo y mandando tus reviews constantemente, espero que lo nuevos capítulos te gusten, muchos saludos ;)<strong>

**Karliss: espero que estés muy bien, si ya es más lobo Sakura, vienen los problemas y además en la infiltración a la subasta van a descubrir muchas cosas. Saludos, y los mejores deseos para todos tus proyectos.**

**Joxa: jajaja si pues esas escenas son inevitables, estoy contenta de que te haya gustados. Saludos**

**Kiome17: jajaja todavía falta que le pasen más cosas a Karin, jeje. Aunque también a sakura. Gracias por decir que mi historia es buena, me pones muy feliz. Gracias también por los buenos deseos para mis niños. Te mando los mejores deseos y saludos.**

**SaKuRa HaRuChI: si la seguiré, no hay problema. Espero te guste el final, que estoy planeando, aunque aún falta. Muchos saludos.**

**GenesisSakuritax: jeje muchas gracias, especialmente por tu paciencia, muchos saludos, y espero que estés muy bien.**

**Namiroku: ¡enserio! ¿3 veces? Wooow, me alagas, estoy bien feliz de que te esté gustando tanto, haré lo posible para que los próximos capítulos sean más interesantes y entretenidos, además todavía falta la redada a los were desertores jeje. Muchos saludos.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Lobo 9.1_

_._

_._

_._

_Capítulo 9.1: vergüenza_

_._

_._

_._

Se sentía abochornada, y se movía inquieta.

Simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Él toca su cuerpo, haciendo que se sonrojara y excitara por completo. Sin embargo no pensaba detenerlo, ella quería eso tanto, sino es que mucho más que él.

Estaba tan deseosa.

Pero también estaba confundida ¿_qué era lo que le ocurría?_ Su cuerpo y sus emociones no parecían los suyos, como si antes hubiera estado en un profundo sueño que amortiguaba las sensaciones, y de repente un día despertara, con todas esa sensaciones duplicadas en un fuerte shock de electrizantes sacudidas.

Jadeo cuando la boca de su amante bajo más en su cuerpo, y trató de contener un gemido.

-¿Sakura? –una voz la llamaba pero no quería hacerle caso -¡¿Sa-sakura?!

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe, sentía su cuerpo caliente y algo sudoroso bajo las mantas.

Todo había sido un simple sueño.

_Pero que sueño…_

-¿Estas bien Sa-Sakura? –le pregunto Hinata con el rostro completamente sonrojado, y entonces se dio cuenta. La tímida muchacha acababa de escuchar sus sonidos de excitación, el sueño no se había quedado solo en su cabeza

-¡_rayos!-_pensó apenada. Entonces fue su turno de sentir vergüenza y tomar el color de la granada –gracias, si estoy bien… - dijo apresuradamente, incluso si no era del todo cierto.

-Karin ya fue castigada en aislamiento por quebrantar la ley de cría #6 –la voz elegante y firme de Kurenai interrumpió la escena de vergüenza entre ella.

Gracias a lo que dijo, Sakura recordó todo de golpe.

…

_Karin diciéndole que ella era una pareja débil para un líder del clan, que no podría honrar su emparejamiento porque ella era una simple y débil mestiza, y que su sangre humana iba a corromper la raza pura del clan._

_Lo peor fue cuando dijo, que iba a tomar a su pareja, y se iba a deshacer de su bebe…_

_Solo con esa frase, ella perdió completamente el control sobre sí misma, haciéndola tener una necesidad de desgarrar como nunca antes había sentido._

_Sin pensarlo se lazó sobre la pelirroja, como si ya llevara a su bebe en las manos. Lo único en lo que había pensado, era en eliminar a la bruja ponzoñosa que amenazaba a su cría._

_Cuando volvió a ver, ella se cernía sobre el cuerpo de la otra hembra, y entonces quiso partir su garganta, y oler su sangre, incluso verla toda derramada para asegurarse de que nada le pasaría a si familia._

_El tiempo pasó a medida que apretaba con deliberada lentitud, aquella Columba que derramaba la vida, y las señales nerviosas en el cuerpo de la pelirroja._

_Cuando se percató de las presencias que querían evitar su cometido, se tensó, con el pensamiento de eliminar a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre su "presa" y ella._

_Hasta que llego él. _

_Sintió su presencia y su preocupación en el momento._

_¿Pero era por su persona, o por ella?_

_El pensamiento la tensó, y apretó más el agarre en aquella garganta que hablaba pura vileza._

_Solamente cuando estuvo cerca supo que la preocupación era por ella, su compañero la amaba a ella y a su bebe, no deseaba que cualquier cosa mala les sucediera…_

_Ella experimentó sus emociones con si fuera dos personas, su compañero, y ella misma._

_Y después, cuando toda amenaza se hubo ido, ella solo quería una cosa._

_Necesitaba el consuelo emocional, y físico que solo su pareja podía darle._

…

Toda la escena se desplegó en su mente como una película impúdica, y llena de ferocidad sexual desenfrenada. De ella gimiendo en alta voz, sin importarle que alguien la oyera.

Volvió la vista al frente, al presente y las dos mujeres que la custodiaban. Una la observaba con picardía, y la otra permanecía avergonzada, mirándola.

-Y-yo re-re-realmente hi-hice… eso – preguntó aún más abochornada, que Hinata. No era necesario explicar que era "eso", para que las otras lo supieran.

-Sí que lo hiciste –le respondió Kurenai con una sonrisa encantada, como una de sus alumnas se estuviera graduando.

-No te preocupes Sa-Sakura, ya se les olvidará –trató de confortarla Hinata.

-Oh, no, no lo olvidarán en mucho tiempo. Todavía recuerdan lo de Rin… -la sonrisa de orgullo no desaparecía de la cara de Kurenai – yo creo que eso fue fantástico, ya sabes, dominar a la perra y después aparearte con tu hombre…

Sakura respondió con un gruñido de irritación y vergüenza.

No podría volver a mirar a nadie de la casa Uchiha a la cara y preguntarse ¿me abra escuchado gemir?

-_demonios… -_ estúpida pelirroja, y estúpidas emociones incontrolables.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno es muy cortito pero espero que les haya gustado.<p>

PD: correcciones mañana.

Saludos.


	14. Capítulo10: Beta

Lobo

.

.

.

Capítulo10: Beta

.

.

.

Sakura apretaba sus manos, estaba muy nerviosa porque finalmente era el día de la pelea, su corazón agitado no dejaba de recordarle, que hoy de seguro Sasuke saldría herido (incluso si ganaba), y la preocupación llenaba su mente, pero también una violencia que antes nunca había sentido corría estrepitosamente por sus venas.

Casi se revolvía con ganas de _desgarrar algo._

-¿Sakura-c-chan?- le llamó Hinata en voz dulce, sacándola de sus oscuros pensamientos. Desde que Sasuke se fue con Itachi y Naruto un poco más temprano, trataba con ahínco de mantenerla entretenida.

Sin embargo, parecía que las dos se daban cuenta de que el intento no surtiría efecto en absoluto.

En vez de eso le explicó un poco sobre la pelea, y que Kiba era un hombre were, justo y honorable. Nunca utilizaría artimañas para ninguna pelea.

Trajeron dulces de nuez, dangos, y sushi de salmón. Sumado a esos bocadillos se dio a la tarea de contarle alguna parte de la organización del clan, su historia, también un poco de sus gustos y al final siempre regresaba a la conversación sobre Naruto (aunque decía poco), iluminando sus ojos gris pálido cada que mencionaba algo respecto a él.

-¿estas segura que no podemos ir? –la linda morena solo asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, para ser tan calmada era persistente y bastante firme.

Ya iban tres intentos y ella no cedía. Bien, al menos tenía que intentarlo.

-Es por t-tu bien, y por él bebe –le recordó de forma agradable, e inteligente. Eso era un excelente motivo para buscar la calma.

¿Cómo sería su hijo o hija, y cómo le afectaría el ir a apoyar a su _padre_?

-Pero, no puedo simplemente quedarme aquí, de brazos cruzados y con la incertidumbre de lo que podría pasarle a Sasuke – le dijo a la muchacha en tono lastimero.

-E-estando ahí tam- tampoco vas a poder hacer nada – dé dijo de lo más normal, sin abandonar su habitual tono educado y algo tímido –todo el q-que quiera ver la disputa ha r-recibido el permiso de ir, pero en tu caso es di-diferente – al decir aquello lo ojos de Hinata no se apartaron de ella.

Pudo notar que Hinata era más de lo que parecía. Tal vez era sumamente hábil persuadiendo a las personas.

-¿Por qué es diferente? –se quejó ella, al menos tenía que seguir probando.

Ante su acción su acompañante sonrió divertida. Una risa educada –inclusive- y femenina.

-Te entiendo Sa-Sakura –le aseguró ella –pero en tu estado, y con tan poco tiempo de embarazo, alterarte fuertemente puede causarles mucho daño, los bebes were son mucho más sensibles que los humanos, perciben las emociones con el doble de potencia que un bebe normal –le contó a modo maternal – nosotros estamos estrechamente relacionados con la naturaleza, creemos que las primeras semanas indican si él bebe sobrevivirá o no… -al llegar la otra muchacha a ese punto, Sakura se sintió de verdad preocupada -, y como tal desde antes del nacimiento somos sumamente cuidadosos con las crías…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de sobrevivir? –quiso saber de inmediato, alarmada por esa información que recién recibía.

-Eres una mestiza Sakura, l-lo que pone en peligro a tu simiente – siguió su acompañante, explicando en un tono tranquilizante – la unión de genes humanos, y we-were-lobo son una mezcla inestable la mayoría de las veces, los bebes que logran na-nacer suelen ser varones, y además no pasan de los díez años de… edad – Hinata se detuvo, seguro percatándose de su preocupación –no creo que tengas ese problema, t-tú debes tener 90 o 100 años de edad, así que en ese aspecto es c-claro que no necesitas preocuparte…

-¿pero sí, ahora que estoy en las primeras etapas? –suspiró, ya derrotada y con la comprensión de que no se enteraría de nada hasta que Sasuke regresara. Sin embargo no iba a dejar las cosa así – Bien, me quedaré –prometió engañosamente inocente, y la linda cara de Hinata se iluminó – pero solamente si me cuentas todo lo que hay entre tú y Naruto –la pelirrosa sonrió complacida al ver el pronunciado sonrojo en la cara de la joven, y empezó a balbucear con bastante notoriedad.

_Oh, al menos eso sí sería entretenido._

.

.

.

No sabía ¿cómo, o desde cuando su hermano permitía que el desarrollo de un reto, se convirtiera en "el día de las apuestas"?

Observaba al rubio hiperactivo ir entre todos los were presentes, extendiendo cínicamente su mano con una gorra azul, _recaudando_ dinero de los infelices que querían apostar en la pelea.

Naruto continuó pasando de aquí para allá, regateando por las apuestas, tratado se sacar más dinero.

_Condenado imbécil-_ bufó internamente.

Era demasiado humano, y al parecer los demás también, disfrutando de bromear entre ellos o acosta del próximo _espectáculo_, apostando, solo faltaban las bebidas y las botanas.

_Idiotas._

Su enfrentamiento con Kiba se volvió un deporte _callejero._

-¿Por qué permites esto? – de reclamo irritado a su alfa, lo primero que hizo su hermano fue responderle con una sonrisa burlona.

-La mayoría de ellos ha pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado el año pasado, una vez reforzamos la vigilancia prácticamente todos están en un escuadrón de vigilancia, las oportunidades de salir aminoraron considerablemente, ahora solo salen si en absolutamente necesario, por ejemplo a trabajar, y también los que he puesto como administradores en los negocios humanos, y yo mismo – explicó sin ningún arrepentimiento. Y reflexionando el motivo, no tenía ninguna razón en sentirse irritado, ellos debían estas realmente necesitados de diversión – y los lobos necesitan entretenimiento de machos – terminó con una sonrisa divertida cuando Naruto llegó a él, y le extendió la mano como un _usurero de mala muerte_.

-¿Y usted por quién va patrón? – interrogo fingiendo una deprimente voz rasposa.

-Serás idiota –dijo Sasuke con recriminación. A lo que el rubio lo miró con amenaza, sintiéndose ofendido por insultar su interpretación, y luego se aproximó a él, demasiado de hecho

- No me digas así lobo-baka -dijo el otro, molestándose como un pequeño y frunciendo el labio.

–estas muy cerca, y te apesta el aliento, pulgas –habló tapándose la nariz, sin inmutarse en la mirada acecina de Naruto. Por dentro se estaba divirtiendo, hace demasiado tiempo que no molestaba a su amigo.

Los dos notaron cuando Kiba llegó, pero continuaron con las ofensas.

-¡Teme! – quiso lanzase sobre él, pero la voz de Itachi lo detuvo.

-Estamos por empezar –dijo Itachi cortándolos –así que dejen las niñerías para después.

La pequeña multitud se alejó de la zona de combate, dando espacio a los contrincantes para la batalla. Pero sin apartarse demasiado del espacio delimitado solamente por unas rocas circúlales, en una circunferencia de 10 metros de diámetro. Weres de todos tipos y tamaños (en su mayoría machos) observaban, expectantes a que su alfa diera voz al inicio del enfrentamiento.

Itachi avanzó a grandes pasos al centro del círculo seguido por Kiba y Sasuke, mientras las ridículas pujas seguían alrededor.

-¡SILENCIO TODOS! – Su líder dio la orden con total autoridad, y al momento todos se callaron, le dieron su total atención –el combate de hoy decidirá quien será el nuevo beta del clan principal: las reglas son claras, se prohíbe terminantemente el uso de armas; quien las utilice o trate de hacerlo, queda descalificado. No pueden salir de la zona de combate; amerita descalificación, y por lo tanto la admisión de su derrota – Sasuke ni se inmutó, sabía que el dictar las reglas era de rutina, aunque la mayoría ya las conociera - El tiempo se ha dividido en dos segmentos, ya que el combate puede durar hasta 1 hora; durante este tiempo deben luchar en forma humana la primera parte del combate –sin transformación alguna-, y la segunda parte solo deben utilizar su forma de lobo – ninguno de los dos participantes se extrañó de esa norma, porque un _beta_ debía ser tan fuerte como su _alfa_, y mostrar que podía ser fuerte en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y en cualquiera de sus formas – y por último, la pelea no se detiene hasta que una de las partes admita la derrota, o pierda el conocimiento. La muerte está prohibida.

-Buuh –se oyó al alguien entre los were, pero ellos ya sabían que era Naruto.

Nadie se molestó en ocultar su cara de exasperación ante el acto.

-¡Comiencen!- y con esa voz los contrincantes se acercaron.

Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún ademan de hablar, pero lo que no se olvidaba era la tradición. Weres en todo el mundo tenían tradiciones diferentes, dependiendo de su cultura realizaban rituales para los actos importantes; ellos en Japón, hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto, y después la pelea empezó.

Kiba golpeo la mandíbula de Sasuke, en un rápido y fluido movimiento que lo mandó al suelo. Pero el moreno antes de tocar el pasto ya estaba pateando por detrás de las piernas del castaño, y la acción solo hizo que tocaran al mismo tiempo el suelo.

La multitud, exclamó de excitación.

-Buena esa Uchiha –gruño Kiba al saltar para levantarse a la par de Sasuke.

-¡hmph! –sonrió sin humor, más mostrando los dientes de mondo amenazante.

Más rápido de lo que su oponente pudo reaccionar le devolvió el golpe en la cara.

A medida que el tiempo fue avanzando, Sasuke rápidamente notó que estaba recibiendo la misma cantidad de golpes que acertaba.

Una vez más después de muchos años, estaba disfrutando de un combate limpio, y no necesitaba matar al contrincante para salir victorioso.

Eso era un gran alivio, la muerte implicaba muchas más cosas que un combate, incluso si la pelea se tornara igual de difícil, no era necesario disponer de la vida de alguien para asegurar el triunfo.

La verdad, era tal como Itachi de dijo; Kiba y él tenían un nivel muy parecido en las habilidades. A pesar de no tener el mismo estilo al pelear, sus capacidades estaban muy elevadas, y prácticamente podían leer los movimientos en ambos sentidos.

Mientras Kiba peleaba con el estilo que era común en el sur-este de Japón, donde la rapidez lo era todo, y en muchas de sus posiciones se colocaba sobre sus cuatro extremidades incluso en su forma humana, golpeando repetidamente en cada acercamiento. Por su lado Sasuke tenía un estilo más contundente, utilizando más la estrategia de combate cuando esperaba el ataque del otro para tratar de derribarlo él también, cosa que logró un par de veces, y esa estrategia le servía para ahorrar fuerzas, procurando conservar energía para un último ataque directo cuando lograra pasar las defensas de su oponente.

Antes de que la primera parte del combate terminara, Sasuke dio un golpe certero en el abdomen de Kiba, casi derribándolo, pero cuando vio la sonrisa astuta en su rostro bronceado se dio cuenta de que era una trampa. Kiba fue rápido, sin permitirle reaccionar, apresó su garganta entre los brazos, presionando desde atrás como una llave. Un método eficaz para inducir el desmayo, al evitar la entrada de aire a los pulmones.

Lástima por su _hermano_ que Sasuke no estaba en pánico, como normalmente sucedería con alguien a quien no le permitían respirar. Por el contrario él pensaba en la manera de soltar el agarre, pero solo llegó a una conclusión ya que el agarre de Kiba era ferro, aun siendo el moreno la _víctima_ se asombró y admiró por ello.

_Pero no tanto._

Los dientes humanos de Sasuke mordieron con gran fuerza el brazo de Kiba, que apretaba su tráquea, el otro se quejó más con irritación que dolor, pero aflojó ligeramente el agarre, lo cual el aprovecho para golpear con su codo hacia atrás en un movimiento lleno de intención brutal.

El golpe llego justo al estómago, y Kiba finalmente lo soltó.

-¡Hey, me mordiste! – reclamó ofendido el otro.

-No me transforme si eso es lo que dices… - fue lo que respondió Sasuke, segundos antes de lanzarse en su contra.

Un silbido agudo sonó, viniendo de la boca de su alfa, y anunciando la llegada de la segunda parte del combate, haciendo que al momento, en medio del intercambio de golpes y patadas, los dos sujetos se transformaran completamente en lobos.

El aullido de ambos precedió a la pelea entre machos.

Gruñendo, cada uno se lanzó con las fauces abiertas sobre hocico, garganta u otras extremidades, primero Sauke arriba, coceando con su cráneo para abrirse pasó a la garganta; Kiba no permitiéndole es avance, gruñendo con los afilados dientes antes de morder a su retador.

Rodaron hasta el extremo sur del círculo, estaba cerca de salir del interior de la zona de combate, y Sasuke tuvo un plan…

Iba a ganar, aunque tuviera que parecer débil…

.

.

.

Aunque Sakura disfrutó de ver como se sonrojaba Hinata, al contar su historia con Naruto, también internamente ya estaba desesperada por ver a Sasuke.

Ya transcurrida unas horas y minutos, de que supo que el reto había empezado y no había señales de que regresaran.

Volteo hacia Hinata, quien la miraba con comprensión. Y ahora sabía que ciertamente se comprendían.

-No te p-preocupes, él va a estar bien –le dijo nuevamente, y luego de eso le tendió un libro -¿le- leemos juntas? –le pregunto ella, asintiendo empezó a leer.

Hinata amaba a Naruto, pero no se emparejo con él en cuanto se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y los de él, por muchas razones y la primera era que ella quería protegerlo, lo mismo que Sakura quería proteger a Sasuke, o al menos apoyarlo. Pero en el caso de su nueva amiga, ella tenía una familia completa, el clan Hyuga, que no le agradaba el rubio (expresándolo con ligereza), no solo por ser de otra manada y además no originario de ella, sino por adopción, no por ser un chico hiperactivo y que actuaba fuera de los cánones de la formalidad normal entre los were, sino porque _era mestizo._

Esa información la tomo totalmente por sorpresa, nunca habría imaginado que eso fuera cierto, sus nuevos sentidos no lo notaron. Y según lo que le contó la morena, él era de los pocos híbridos que podía convertirse completamente en lobo, puesto que su lado lobo en él era muy fuerte en sus genes, al parecer pertenecía a una de las familias que desapareció, mucho antes de la unión de las manadas y eran muy reconocidos por sus habilidades en la batalla.

…

"_Su padre se e-enamoró de una humana y tuvieron do-dos pequeños mestizos, una niña y un niño, algo así como una pequeña camada, lo que los hu-humanos consideran gemelos .Naruto dice que ella, su madre, tenía un tipo de habilidad q-que la hacía diferente de los otros humanos" –_ahí recordó el diario de su madre y lo poco, que leyó de su padre, siendo esto muy similar a lo que la Hyuga contaba.

-_¿Qué tan diferente era ella de los otros humanos?-_ pregunto entonces Sakura enganchada con la historia, queriendo entender como influenciaba esto en que los mestizos vivieran, y emocionada por el nuevo conocimiento.

Al fin algo que le enseñaría de su origen.

-_Ella tenía pre-premoniciones, y era capaz de conectarse mentalmente con sus allegados, y man-mandarle sus pensamientos –_Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

No creía que su padre hubiera tenido una habilidad tan fuerte.

-_¿Y la hermana de Naruto? –_ tal vez era demasiado entrometida por preguntar, puede que su hermana no heredara la longevidad del padre, y si cada hijo era diferente al anterior en ese aspecto, tenía que saber.

-_ella y Naruto se quedaron so-solos mucho tiempo, se valieron por si mismos, y después de numerosas veces de huir d-de desertores, los encontraron; en su intento de huir, sal-saltaron a un enorme rio… desde entonces no sabe nada de ella –_los ojos grises de su interlocutora se empañaron, ella de verdad estaba triste por su "pareja", Sakura ya los consideraba en la misma unidad con todo lo que sabía.

-_lo siento tanto…-_entendía lo mal que la pasaba uno al perder a su familia, y haberla perdido en tales circunstancias era más doloroso que saber, como ella, que su abuela descansaba en paz, en su tumba cerca del mar (como la viejecita le había pedido). Igual que su madre, que ya no podía sufrir más.

Hinata la miró y parecía pensar algo, entonces le dijo algo para cambiar el tema.

-_Sakura, ahora tenemos a were-lobos ta-también en el ambiente de la investigación, en todo tipo de campos, de la biología hasta la ne-neurología ; ahora sabemos que los humanos que tienen ondas cerebrales muy desarrolladas pueden procrear mestizos ca- capaces de vivir casi tanto como los were naturales_ – ella empezaba a entender, contenta e impresionada – _son a quienes los humanos llaman,a- adivinos, médiums, hechiceros, ilusionistas y ellos su-suelen esconder sus habilidades, por lo general las hacen pasar por trucos, para n-no ser llevados a laboratorios. Los científicos humanos s-suelen hacer eso con lo que no entienden –_ por algún motivo le pareció que Hinata hablaba por experiencia.

…

Después de hablar toda la mañana con Hinata entendió porque no se dio cuenta de que Naruto era mestizo, y obviamente se debía a que solamente alguien, con mayor solidez en cuanto a instintos y habilidades were-lobo (por ejemplo los alfa, los beta o los del escuadrón de protección) era capaz de saber esa información.

El padre de Hinata debía haberse escandalizado cuando lo detectó. Puesto que ella decía, era muy tradicionalista, y poco tolerante incluso con los mestizos, aún de su propia manada, y que los aceptó solo para sellar el pacto de paz.

-¡Hinata –chan! – El ruidoso rubio irrumpió en el cuarto, y Sakura buscó con la vista a Sasuke – gane las apuestas.

La aludida se rio, y extrañamente rodo los ojos.

-Tú siempre ganas las a-apuestas Naruto-kun –dijo con una sonrisa chistosa en la cara que la pelirrosa no había visto antes.

-¿Y Sasuke-kun? –pregunto al no encontrar a su compañero.

-Se está limpiando la sangre… - a pesar de que él continuo explicando, ella no escucho nada más.

-¡¿Qué?! – Replicó tardíamente -¿Sangre, por qué?

-¡Naruto-kun!- regaño Hinata por primera vez a la vista de Sakura.

Naruto puso cara de culpable y se rasco la cabeza, mostrando su arrepentimiento.

-¿Qué?... –dijo como un niño atrapado en infraganti - Es verd…

Entonces Hinata tapo la _gran boca _del rubio y miro a Sakura con una sonrisilla culpable.

-Lo siento Sakura –dijo ella –en la se-segunda parte de la pelea usan sus garras y dientes, e-en forma de lobo y…

No se quedó a preguntar por el ganador, ella solo quería ver a su _esposo._

.

.

.

Al final su táctica surtió efecto.

Pero le costó trabajo lograr que Kiba no se diera cuenta de que tenía planeado, poco a poco hizo sus movimientos erráticos, para que el otro pensara que le estaba derrotando. Y cuando el lobo castaño se colocó sobre él tratando de morder la garganta, Sasuke lo empujo con sus patas traseras afuera del círculo de piedras.

Por supuesto eso le valió un buen tiempo, varias estocadas con las garras veloces de Kiba, y una serie de vueltas, en un enredo entre sus cuerpos caninos mientras mordían y gruñían. Todo para que su amigo, no se percatara de su plan.

-Hmphr- se quejó un poco, a causa de la limpieza que aplicaban a las heridas, era molesto y ya quería ver a Sakura.

-¿Dónde está? – La voz femenina pareció contestar sus deseos, ya que una muy irritada y emocional hembra pelirrosa se paró en la puerta, con los sentimientos bullendo en el cuerpo.

El sujeto que limpiaba los zarpazos de Sasuke se machó enseguida, seguramente notando que estorbaba ahí, o que podía ser decapitado por el pelinegro si presenciaba una escena indecorosa entre ellos.

Todos sabían ahora que su emparejamiento era reciente.

Siempre se debía tener cuidado con las parejas en reciente unión.

Sus ojos se encontraron directamente, y ella lo analizó de los pies a la cabeza con la mirada, y seguido de eso, cruzo los brazos con molestia sobre sus pechos.

Cautelosamente guardo la distancia.

Por su propio bien contuvo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, aunque, como él estaba al tanto de las emociones de su compañera –preocupación, irritación y ganas de gritar, o llorar dependiendo del caso – también Sakura podía saber que él se sentía satisfecho con la pelea, orgulloso, y… excitado, al aparecer ella luciendo tan apetecible.

Como si estuviera leyendo su mente Sakura se sonrojo instantáneamente, pero trató de ocultarlo volteando su rostro hacia la seguridad de la ventana.

-Estaba muy preocupada…- dijo ella haciendo un mohín avergonzado, e irritado al mismo tiempo.

- Lo sé – sonrió de lado, vanidoso, pues incluso con la evidente indignación que ella sentía, él no podía evitar estar contento por haber recuperado su puesto sin dañar –_demasiado_ –a Kiba, por qué a pesar de los retos que tenían por delante las cosas pintaban para mejor, y porque su mujer le parecía cada vez más deseable.

-Eres un, un… presumido –se quejó ella, pero en su ojos verdes sus pupilas se dilataron como un palpitar de corazón.

-puede ser –refuto el socarrón –pero eso no te molesta cuando…

-Búsquese un cuarto –la voz del alfa los interrumpió con picardía –siempre quise decir eso. Ahora puedo morir feliz – Itachi ni se molestó en mirarlos de verdad, solamente interrumpio sin preocuparle nada.

-Que mal que solo es una broma –gruño Sasuke contrariado, a sabiendas de que solo el Alfa era inmune a los castigos de un mancho con necesidad de su pareja.

-Sí, que mal –continuo con burla Itachi.

Aunque aparentaba querer molestarlo, sabía que su hermano estaba tan contento con él por el triunfo. Porque implicaba más que tener un puesto de alto rango, implicaba que otra vez estarían juntos lado a lado, como una familia, y además, si alguien se alegraba por los próximos nacimientos ese el alfa, y con más motivos siendo su sobrino directo.

-Gracias – dijo simplemente Sasuke.

-Gracias por regresar hermano –contestos Itachi saliendo de cuarto enfermería. Pero al estar por acercarse a Sakura, Itachi interrumpió de nuevo –lo del cuarto era en enserio, el doctos Hagen quiere utilizar la clínica para revisar a una delas muchachas… -y con eso desapareció.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron de manera cómplice, y sin hablar salieron juntos de cuarto médico, y se retiraron tomados de la mano, ya planeado las próximas actividades.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Uff, pensé que me tardaría más. Como dije he tenido una mala racha con los aparatos electrodomésticos y ahora fue la lavadora el día de lavado.<p>

"_Pero llueva, truene o relampaguee",_ yo terminaré el fic.

¡Saludos!

PD: correcciones básicas, mañana.


	15. Capítulo11:inesperado

Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero estoy muy feliz de decir que la historia si lo es, y pronto llegaremos al final.

Muchos saludos a todas las personas que leen mi fic, y muchas gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>yourdeathangel91:<strong> muchas gracias por escribirme, tu review me animo mucho, porque últimamente andaba depre, y me faltaban las ideas. Qué bueno que me sugieras una serie, estuve viendo pedacitos y se ve interesante. También, me agrada todas las molestias que te has tomado en escribirme, y **si lo voy a terminar (jeje) prometido.**Además el retraso solo se debió a mi depre momentánea, y por lo mismo las ideas no me llegaban. Espero esta parte te gusté, y que al final no quieras matarme, porque enserio no soy de las que deja a las personas en suspenso (por lo general subo dos capítulos) pero ahora no tuve opción, ya que no tenía más energía de redacción (sé lo que quiero pero a la hora de escribirlos, si no hay inspiración me trabo). Muchos saludos, excelente semana ;)

**kiome17:** jajaja morir es demasiado fácil, la haremos sufrir más en el futuro, pero, como yo creo en la redención tal vez la perdonemos, depende de cómo surjan las ideas.

**Joxa:** Muchos saludos, y te agradezco mucho tu constancia escribiendo, siempre me sube el ánimo ver que hay personas fieles en los fic. Saludos y los mejores deseos.

**Karliss:** Gracias por seguir escribiendo, enserio me ha ayudado mucho. He tenido muchas ganas de leer tus fics, de verdad y te tengo en mis paginas favoritas, solo que apenas tengo tiempo de escribir mi fic. Pero después de estas dos que tengo me tomaré tiempo, de leer varios fics que me interesan, entre ellos los tuyos.

**Namiroku:** me pone contenta que escribas, y me he dado cuenta que es con constancia, por eso te agradezco mucho. Te mando los mejores deseos, y gracias por tu paciencia.

**setsuna17:** muchísimas gracias por tu constancia escribiendo, yo siempre trato de cumplir mis promesas. Por eso no leemos en el próximo, y te deseo una excelente semana.

* * *

><p><strong>Y muchos saludos a los nuevos lectores:<strong>

_**DULCECITO311- fotografías para una mujer rara**_

_**Yourdeathangel91-lobo**_

_**Bella Uchiha-lobo**_

_**Anko96-fotografias para una mujer rara**_

_**Rawamuffin- lobo**_

_**SaKuRa HaRuChI –lobo**_

_**Daniiieliita-chan –fotografías para una mujer rara.**_

_**Ladamanegra –lobo**_

_**Reikotakashima- fotografías para una mujer rara**_

_**Alexamili-fotografías para una mujer rara.**_

_**AniStarNA- fotografías para una mujer rara.**_

_**Cookie Cullen Potter Granger-lobo**_

_**Anceschi –lobo –fotografías**_

_**Mizo-chan –fotografías**_

_** .Okami –fotografías**_

_**Whisper by angel´s –lobo –fotografías**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Lobo11

.

.

.

Capítulo11: Inesperado

.

.

.

La noche se encontraba extrañamente silenciosa en el puerto de Tokyo, a pesar del sonido de las mansas olas nocturnas, y las lejanas voces de los guardias de seguridad. Pero eso no era de extrañar en la parte más distante de los embarcaderos, y siendo la 1:00 am, la actividad portuaria era mínima, y en esa zona apartada a los establecimientos comerciales de venta de pescados, y otras especies marinas, la actividad costera ya había cesado.

Los diferentes cambiantes caminaban con sigilo entres las sombras, unos es su forma animal (con una pequeña maleta cargada al cuello, donde estaba su ropa de cambio) caminado entre las sombras de los callejones, o trepado en los techos, e incluso en la cloacas; y otros como humanos, disfrazados de gente sin hogar, o de trabajadores del barco. Era fácil distinguir las especies solo por el aroma, o por la forma de caminar –lobos y jaguares, en su mayoría–solo esas dos especies que eran las que solían deambular más fácilmente entre humanos sin perder la compostura; la mayoría de los que acudían esa noche a la subasta, eran renegados de baja peligrosidad.

Sasuke e Itachi eran los más peligrosos si se podía decir algo…

Todos estaban preparados, divididos en diferentes escuadrones para asegurar que la misión tuviera éxito; los que iban a vigilar entre las sombras –y cubrirían sus espaldas - estarían ocultos entre los callejones, en su forma de lobo para poder ocultarse mejor entre escombros, cajas de embarque y otros objetos que los camuflara; su olor estaría disfrazado gracias a los basureros, el olor a peces en descomposición y la constante brisa marina que se llevaba todo aroma consigo, sumado a eso, cada uno de ellos estaba en contra del viento, ocultando su esencia.

Esa parte –de esconderse y aparentar que no estaba ahí- era fácil, ya que los andenes estaban divididos en muchas secciones que llegaban a ser confusas, y hasta laberínticas; para quienes no tenían sus instintos, u olfato; o no conocían las direcciones, era sencillo perderse.

Sasuke solo estuvo tranquilo de ir a esa misión, una vez supo el plan a seguir que tenían Kurenai, y Naruto, para proteger a las hembras en la casa mayor.

Incluso así, se tuvo que obligar a no pensar en Sakura, embarazada y susceptible, una y otra vez. En que algo pudiera salir mal, algún detalle que hubiesen pasado por alto. Incluso en que alguien traspasara las defensas, o se camuflara como ellos lo estaban haciendo y se la llevaran.

En su estado no podía hacer muchos contra un lobo macho, adulto y experimentado…

Cuando fue a despedirse de ella, se concentró en su lujuria, no porque quisiera derribarla ahí mismo y hacerla suya –aunque de verdad quería hacerlo, en una ataque de inseguridad, a no verla después de esa noche –sino para que ella no sintiera su inquietud, y evitarle esa preocupación extra, además de una separación de casi 24 horas, para una pareja recién unida de were-lobos.

Era una tortura emocional para ambos.

Sakura incluso así, se puso inquieta, alegando que deseaba ir con él, y sería de ayuda. Al final era bueno que estuviera embarazada, puesto que fue la excusa perfecta para disuadirla a ser prudente, y no dejarse llevar por las emociones.

Aunque el mismo sentía como la preocupación (tal vez irracional), agitaba su lado salvaje, territorial y posesivo. Estuvo muy tentado a cambiarle su lugar a Naruto, que se quedaría. Cuando estaba por salir, sus pensamientos paranoicos, estuvieron a punto de provocarle la trasformación de su anatomía humana, a licántropo. Nunca antes le costó tanto controlar el cambio.

Los músculos se le tensionaron con violencia para revertir la transformación, el solo saber que iban a separarse estaba causando un dolor emocional tremendo, incluso físico.

En su mente volvió a repasar el plan de protección interna, en busca de un aliciente que lo calmara.

…

El grupo que se quedaría en las viviendas de los Uchiha estaba dirigido por Kurenai desde el interior, que tenía a su cargo a los 5 mejores estrategas de huida y la otros 5 expertos en eliminar al objetivo de un golpe limpio, o con el aplaste de sus fauces; y Naruto resguardando desde afuera, que tenía a un grupo de 20 a su cargo, patrullando la zona exterior de la casa, desde la parte exterior en las viviendas de las hembras.

Naruto personalmente, vería por ellas desde la puerta exterior.

Las puertas de huida estaba listas, igual que las esencias de camuflaje, y las armas pequeñas para las muchachas.

…

La hora llegaba, se obligó a prestar atención en el presente, si cualquiera de ellos se permitía dudar, el plan de liberación y caza, se iría por la borda junto con la oportunidad de atrapar a algún informante, e incluso al infeliz que quería a su mujer.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba inquieta, pero le era inevitable pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Sasuke. Y también estaba el extraño comportamiento de Hinata todo ese día, y no es que la conociera mucho, pero la observó una y otra vez, tratando de averiguar si serían más que alucinaciones suyas, sin embargo no era así. Hinata caminaba nerviosamente de aquí para allá, cuando creía que nadie se daba cuenta su miraba adoptaba un tinte afligido. Por momentos se quedaba impasible, observado a la nada y mordía sus uñas con nerviosismo, y el tartamudeo que apenas estaba logrando moderar, volvía aumentado.

Además Sakura lo sentía en ella, esa aflicción real y poderosa, que era alentada por un miedo que Sakura desconocía, pero que también la empezaba a afectar.

Su comportamiento, finalmente logró inquietar a Sakura por completo. Temerosa de que le ocultara algo importante acerca del plan, algo que inminentemente afectaría para mal sus vidas.

Llegó la hora de partir para el escuadrón de rescate Uchiha, incluso trató de convencer a Sasuke de que la llevara, con infructuoso resultado.

Aunque conocía la estrategia, se dio cuenta que literalmente estaban rodeados de fuertes were-lobo que la custodiaban, llegó la 1:00 am horas, y aun así Sakura no lograba conciliar el sueño. Su futon era tan cómodo y caro como una cama estilo accidental de diseño exclusivo, pero ni contar ovejas le fusionó.

Presentía algo, y ese algo era muy malo.

.

-Despejado – murmuro Itachi, que iba vestido igual que los cargadores del muelle, con unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, la camisa gris con el logotipo de una empresa de embarcaciones y una chaqueta negra de motorista. Se veía bastante diferente, hasta un grupo de _gangs _lo consideraría intimidante, pero eso Sasuke no se lo diría –a él no le daba miedo. Incluso su cabello, que cortaba una vez cada 100 años, iba escondido entre su ropa –Sasuke, bodega ZR-231.

Sasuke solo asintió, avanzando en la dirección dicha, recordando todas las veces que memorizaron en mapa del puerto, cada lugar, y cada bodega, solo para no levantar sospechas, para no necesitar utilizar mucho el olfato buscando a los corrutos comerciantes. Su hermano y el llevaban el mismo tipo de vestimenta, pero Sasuke no llevaba logo, y además traía una gorra.

Los were entraban por todas partes a la enorme bodega que parecía desierta y a oscuras, pero con tanto sigilo que solamente otro transformista podría detectarlos. Entraban por los techos, por los rincones, incluso por las puertas principales o traseras, y eso siempre pendientes de evadir las rotaciones en las luces del faro, y eludiendo el patrullaje de los guardias.

Por fuera de la estructura, todo parecía sombrío y en silencio, los aromas reveladores no llegaban a sus fosas nasales, e incluso por un momento se miraron entre ellos preguntándose si no se habrían equivocado.

Pero toda la fachada era una farsa, una montada con grandes cantidades de dinero. Era más que obvio que el negocio daba mucho, y además podrían incluso estar involucrados altos funcionarios de aduanas marítimas.

Por dentro los cambiantes no se molestaban por ser silenciosos, lo que significaba que contaban con un sistema para contener los sonidos, y que las ventanas estaban cubiertas, para engañar a los incautos.

Hasta los olores están contenidos para engañar a cualquiera.

Además había un bar, unas mesas elegantes distribuidas por zonas, y unas tarimas de subastas plantados en diferentes sitios.

Porque sobre todo, ¿cómo explicar las jaulas tamaño familiar de metal pulido, colocadas como exhibidores de productos, cómo las indumentarias costosas puestas a las hembras –desde niñas pequeñas hasta adultas- los adornos y los peinados, incluso con ellas luciendo algo desnutridas, o golpes en el cuerpo? a pesar del maltrato se notaba la opulencia. Las jóvenes les miraban con terror, se acurrucaba unas a lado de las otras, algunas mayores estaban sentadas en un rincón, con la mirada perdida o murmurando cosas?

-Están drogadas –le dijo Itachi en un susurro apenas conteniendo la rabia, y apretando los puños.

Sasuke también tuvo el mismo sentimiento, le produjo repugnancia y le revolvió las entrañas de puro odio por los sujetos que las apresaron, que utilizaba a los inocentes para hacerse de dinero, y poder.

Al conseguir ocultar su furia, Sasuke se dirigió hacia un guardia enorme- pero que no le pareció muy listo- junto a una de las jaulas.

-¿Por qué las drogan? Eso no es atractivo –dijo fríamente, y en tono de queja, como lo haría cualquier cliente insatisfecho al ver una mercancía defectuosa.

Casi estuvo a punto de golpearse el mismo.

Además la idea de que algún sujeto, haya inventado una droga, específicamente para aturdir por horas a un cambiante, le horrorizaba.

-Tienes razón, a mí tampoco me gustan drogadas –se rio entre dientes el sujeto, como si hubiera recordado un chiste viejo. No quiso ni imaginar de que se reía –pero solo se "anestesia" a las, o los problemáticos, y son pocos. Estoy seguro que encontraras una de tu gusto muchacho – le dio una mirada conocedora y con eso se alejó, tal y como si le hubieran hecho una pregunta del clima.

Sasuke gruño amenazante.

-Cálmate –murmuro Itachi situándose a su lado – apenas hemos entrado, necesitamos ver toda la distribución.

Se contuvo de nuevo de la tirantez que amenazaba desencajarlo, y sentía también la tención de su hermano, pero los dos se dominaban.

A medida que avanzaban, dieron cuenta de muchas más jaulas, y se percataron que estaban divididas por especies, géneros e incluso edades. Todo ahí estaba organizado sistemáticamente, como si fuese un negocio legal y normal.

Los were de todas clases empezaban a llenar el lugar, pero con satisfacción notó que la mayoría era de su propio clan.

Existían celdas que contenían machos, aunque eran pocas. Otras donde había niños pequeños, uno más atemorizado que el siguiente a medida que los _compradores- por no decir esclavistas y malnacidos-_ seguían llegando. Igualmente se dedicó a contar la cantidad de los pequeños que también se encontraban bajo el influjo de la misteriosa droga, y por lo visto eran más la cantidad de jóvenes que se consideraban _problemáticos._

Por un momento se imaginó en su lugar, en sus condiciones; Sasuke no estaría drogado, más bien lo habrían matado por sublevarse, por buscar su libertar y de los demás, cosa que seguramente era lo que esos pequeños drogados habían querido.

Los depravados were tenían niñas pequeñas –con apariencia de tener no más de 5 años -, todas sentadas mansamente, incluso temblando, en otras jaulas, abrazándose entre sí.

Pero lo que no esperaba de ninguna manera, fue las dos últimas cosas que encontró. Era un espacio cerrado en vidrio reforzado, lleno de cajas plásticas que improvisaban de cunas.

Tenían bebes…

¿Cómo alguien podría siquiera pensarlo? Y por el aroma, sabían que eran muy pequeños. No debían de tener más de 4 meses que los arrancaron de sus madres.

_Los muy malditos._

-¿Qué sugieres? –Preguntó Itachi en voz tensa y casi inaudible –los demás pueden correr y alejarse de la zona con el primer escuadrón, pero los bebes –termino Itachi en un gruñido, contrayendo los tendones de sus manos, y apretando los dientes para aplacar el cambio.

-Por suerte solo es una celda donde están todos –respondió Sasuke en tono rígido –tenemos que cambiar de plan hermano –sugirió ya con el cerebro a toda velocidad –yo digo que localicemos a todos los desertores que porten las llaves de las celdas.

-Podemos hacer eso –Itachi era consciente de los riesgos, si eran descubiertos, pero no pensaban dejar a ninguno de esos inocentes atrás para ser "devorado pos los lobos" – tenemos que eliminarlos, uno de los nuestros puede disfrazase con las ropas de cada uno de los guardias.

A Sasuke le pareció bien la idea. Y entre los dos siempre lograban planes que les llevaba al éxito, incluso en situaciones apremiantes como aquella.

-El olor del guardia enmascarará a nuestro centinela –corroboró Sasuke –y cuando la batalla se desate, todos los cautivos deben permanecer en sus jaulas – explicó el menor mientras Itachi asentía – es más seguro si ellos están dentro, y nuestro aliado deberá cuidar esas llaves con su vida –termino de explicar el moreno.

El mayor de los hermanos asintió.

-Sasuke, voy a pedir una bebidas –Itachi empezó a caminar, logrando aparentar perfectamente la calma que no sentía. En cambio él no se molestó seguirlo con la mirada todo el trayecto, pero sabía que algunos de sus propios espías, y mensajeros más discretos ya estaba en el bar, sentados y esperando las últimas instrucciones.

Y ahí, parado entre criminales, fue cuando se encontró con la segunda cosa que nunca hubiera esperado.

A unos veinte metros de él, opuesto a la zona de "subastas", se erguía una estructura grande, rectangular, a modo de tarima y en medio había una cama, de pedestal, con restricciones – cadenas con esposas- en los cuatro postes.

La turbación que lo invadió, lo hizo estremecerse de repugnancia, de asco, de ira, e imagino –tratando de no hacerlo - ¿qué es lo que harían con esa infernal cama? Imágenes depravadas invadieron su mente, haciéndole vislumbrar a alguna de las jovencitas atada ahí, y siendo exhibida o utilizada… y peor, ese podría ser un niño, una niña… o la misma Sakura…

El inicio de la trasformación hizo estragos en sus manos, la rabia le revolvió el estómago, se hizo daño en las palmas cuando las apretaba en puños las manos, para ocultar sus garras que ya habían salido, y casi perforaban los tejidos.

-La bebida esta lista –dijo Itachi llegando a su lado, pero los dos entendía, que no era precisamente al refresco que le ofreció, a lo que se refería. Sus ojos se encontraron y la calma que su hermano aparentaba, le permitió retraer de nuevo las garras.

Omito los pensamientos sanguinarios que lo invadían, al mismo tiempo que aparto la vista de _esa maldita cama, _y se interpuso con un movimiento distraído entre esa visión y su hermano mayor. Porque si el alfa perdía la calma, y no lograba reprimirse, todo estaba perdido.

-En cuanto tiempo hará efecto –preguntó Sasuke a su hermano, como si la bebida contuviera el alcohol necesario para derrumbarlo, pero la información que quería saber era la hora de ataque.

-45 minutos, no más ni menos – respondió el líder, llevando su propia bebida a los labios.

Los minutos le fueron como horas a medida que pasaban una a una las presas asustadizas, y seguro que todos los demás de la misión estaban pensando lo mismo que él; eliminarlos a todos.

Lo único que provocó un mínimo de alivio en los dos líderes, fue que los esclavos eran entregados hasta el final, después de recibir el pago ofrecido en la puja.

Ellos mismo hicieron sus propias ofertas para no levantar sospechas, utilizando el habitual lenguaje decadente para expresarse de las cautivas –como todos a su alrededor- Itachi hizo ofertas unas veces más que Sasuke. Inclusive ganaron un par de ellas.

Las miradas temerosas, u horrorizadas de las victimas desgarraban por dentro, y al mismo tiempo alimentaba la voluntad de eliminar a todas esas bestias.

Para ese momento, los guardias colocados en las puertas debían ser miembros de su manada –se recordó Sasuke-, y para comprobarlo fingió que se le caía algo al suelo, y mientras lo levantaba, reconoció con la vista a Kiba, bien disfrazado con las prendas del guardia que antes cuidaba a los bebes desde afuera, agachaba la cabeza como buscando algo en el suelo, sus cabellos castaños cubiertos con una gorra de beisbol negra.

Contuvo una sonrisa de alivio utilizando un rostro indiferente, Kiba era la mejor opción para cuidar a los indefensos pequeños. Seguro que le arrancaría la cabeza a cualquiera que intentara llevarse a uno siquiera.

Si el antiguo beta estaba en posición, quería decir que los demás también lo estaban.

De pronto las luces de todo el edificio se apagaron, solo se escucharon los murmullos de fastidio, o de incomodidad. La mayoría veía bien en la oscuridad, gracias a su naturaleza were, pero solo los más entrenados y fuertes caminaban como si fuera de día.

Y esos eran ellos.

Esa era la primera señal prevista de que el tiempo se había agotado, y los ataques no se hicieron esperar.

Nadie sabía que estaba pasando, algunos se movieron inquietos, y otros más empezaban a espabilarse de sus lugares o a alejarse hacia las salidas.

Sasuke soltó un aullido fuerte, estremecedor y largo.

Y con eso –la señal de ataque inminente – se desató el caos total.

Todos sus agentes atacaron en diferentes direcciones, corriendo a velocidad antinatural hacia las nuevas presas –los corruptos cambiantes- los cuerpos chocaron entre sí con sonidos sordos de golpes, y las persecuciones a los cobardes que trataban de huir.

Itachi y él, ya tenían bien fichados a los más fuertes, y se movieron en la oscuridad como una ráfaga veloz hacia ellos.

Era necesario eliminarlos rápido para que no influenciaran en rebelión a los demás.

El primero en morir, no se apesaraba el golpe al llegar Itachi a toda velocidad hacia él con las garras preparadas. El sujeto derrumbó con la uñas del alfa de los Uchiha, clavada profundamente en su pecho, con la sangre derramándose por todos lados.

-T-te arre-penti-ras Itachi–le dijo el were antes de expirar. Los ojos de Itachi se ensombrecieron, simultáneamente que sus alarmas se encendían, y corría buscando a Sasuke.

Algo iba muy mal.

¿Cómo había sabido ese hombre a que familia pertenecía, quién era él? Su olor estaba completamente enmascarado, solamente los de la familia, y algunos socios de extrema confianza que conocían el secreto de su plan,y lo vieron lo suficiente para reconocerlo.

Entonces pensó en las hembras de la casa Uchiha.

-_¡Demonios, no!-_ pensó, por primera vez en mucho años sintiendo miedo.

Y después pensó en su cuñada, en la reacción que tendría Sasuke si la perdía - _Infiernos _-y era una pieza suculenta –estando embarazada de una casta alfa, y la más poderosa de Japón - para cualquier comerciante de weres, sin mencionar que ella era una mestiza sobreviviente, la mejor mescla entre lobo y humano, como lo era Naruto, pero el si podía defenderse.

Las luces se encendieron, haciendo mucho más claro el panorama de destrucción que ya preveían.

Embrollos de cuerpos repartiendo estruendosos golpes, lobos gruñendo con los hocicos fruncidos antes de lanzarse uno sobre otro en un enredo de agiles cuerpos, que se revolcaban en el suelo, repartiendo mordidas, y rasguños. O lobos peleando contras were-jaguares. Los guardias de su clan golpeando, y eliminando a cuanto osará querer arrebatarles a los cautivos.

Antes de nuevamente buscar a Sasuke entre la multitud, vio a Kiba rompiendo el cuello de un enorme, y fornido were puma, que buscaba la mercancía que había comprado.

Jaguares, pumas, lobos, uno que otro chacal…

Era una locura.

Pero ahora que estaban en plena lucha, tendría que prescindir de Sasuke, su presentimiento de peligro aumentaba, y Sakura era el premio mayor, puesto que hace 200 años no tenía ningún embarazo, y solo su propia pareja contaba con la motivación suficiente para protegerla en caso de tener razón.

Como deseaba estar equivocado, sin embargo no se podía detener a reflexionarlo.

Pronto diviso a Sasuke que le daba el golpe final a un mastodonte were de casi dos metros, tenía la ropa hecha harapos, una contusión que abarcaba todo el lado derecho de su rostro, y tenía varios zarpazos en los brazos.

Una vez a su lado, poso la mano en su hombro, logrando que Sasuke lo atacara con las garras extendidas en línea recta hacia su cuello, y le fuera imposible detener la velocidad del ataque cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba. Itachi a duras apenas logró esquivar el golpe mortal.

-¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! Casi me matas –le recrimino el mayor. Le resultaba muy extraño que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que era él.

-… lo siento – dijo serio, pero visiblemente desconcertado –estoy distraído… - hablo sobre el ruido de la trifulca. A su vez, Itachi noqueaba a un debilucho que quiso atacarlo por la espalda.

Entonces el más _joven_ pateó con toda su fuerza a un were que se atravesaba en su camino. Ahora espalda con espalda, los hermanos luchaban, dándose cuenta de que poco a poco iban ganando terreno, además de que muchos de los que salían por las puertas de escape, regresaban en manos de uno de los suyos.

-¿Por Sakura? –acotó entonces su consanguíneo, intuyendo que también estaba pensando en ella, pero no sabía lo que cavaba de levantar sus sospechas.

Sasuke asintió simplemente, poco antes de estrellar su puño contra la cara de un lobo, haciendo crujir los huesos en la mandíbula del contrincante.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Sasuke – le explicó Itachi y sintió al menor tensarse detrás de él, a sabiendas que la mayor parte de sus presentimientos eran acertados – debes volver cuanto antes…

-piensas que tenemos un espía –preguntó Sasuke contrariado, tensando la mandíbula con aprensión.

-Estoy seguro hermanito –aseguro inminente el otro – no hay tiempo para explicaciones, vete ya –le apresuró por último el cabecilla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo a toda velocidad, igual o más rápido que el acelerado pulso en sus venas. Desde que salió de los territorios Uchiha, no pudo apartar de su sistema, la sensación de peligro. No sabía porque, si todo estaba perfectamente, planeado.

Pero ahí estaba, el inminente resultado de lo que ya sospechaba. La sensación de peligro corriendo en una sola dirección y acumulándose hasta estar a punto de estallar.

.

.

.

Una molestia palpable presionaba su pecho con miedo.

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió desde entonces, pero después de mucho pensar y decidir que ya iba a dormir a como dé lugar – a pesar de que un miedo inmaterial e irracional la aquejaba - y cuando empezaba culpar a su paranoia de la incertidumbre que sentía, empezó a escuchar sonidos extraños.

Golpes secos, puertas derrumbándose, gritos.

Su corazón desbocado y los sentimientos de las personas que estaban afuera le abrumaron, con emociones confusas.

Temor, desconcierto, rabia, violencia, y una codicia que nunca había percibido en nadie…

¿Y si venían a matarla como venganza por la emboscada, y si Sasuke estaba herido… o lo habían matado?

Casi con desesperación se levantó, entre trompicones y maldiciones.

Anudándose bien la bata de dormir salió de su suave lugar de reposo.

Por segunda vez tuvo verdadero miedo por el futuro de su bebe, y lo que podría estar pasando, buscón con nerviosismo la pistola eléctrica, y el gas pimienta. Una vez los encontró, los metió en la bolsa de su bata.

Y antes de que pudiera salir al pasillo, varios sujetos, que no conocía ni de vista, irrumpieron en su cuarto, forcejeando y gruñendo, arrastrando a dos personas con ellos.

Un inconsciente Naruto – que estaba cubierto de magulladuras, una marca profunda de dientes en el hombro izquierdo que sangraba todavía, haciendo que se quejaba adolorido en su inconciencia -y una asustada y desesperada Hinata, que luchaba por acercarse al rubio, con rostro cargado de culpa.

-L-lo siento –dijo la morena en un murmullo lleno de arrepentimiento y pesar.

Y fue cuando Sakura comprendió, que estaba en unos malditamente horribles problemas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí esta parte.<p>

Muchos saludos, Don´t Worry. Subo pronto ;)


	16. Capítulo12:enemigos

Esta historia es de mi invención, pero los personajes son un préstamo al autor de Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Saludos a los nuevos lectores, espero que les guste este capítulo.<p>

**Rozen1331**

**Adhii Guzman**

**alexaquevedo**

**Estaciones de colores**

**sakurita unica**

* * *

><p><strong>QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE CAPÍTILO, Y LOS ULTIMOS, A LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTAN EN CADA CAPÍTULO FIELES, CON SUS REVIEWS.<strong>

E REVISADO LOS NOMBRES, E INCLUSIVE VISITADO LOSPERFILES DE LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN MI FIC DE _LOBO_. ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE LA CANTIDAD DE PERSONAS QUE ME ESCRIBEN, TIENE UNA GRAN DIFERENCIA CON LA CANTIDAD DE PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA…–esto no es una crítica, sino una observación (estoy agradecida a quienes me leen, pero no me dejaran mentir, que estar en contacto con los que te leen, es un gran aliciente, y para mí una excelente retroalimentación –

**HE DE SER SINCERA, ESTE FIC ES POSIBLE, GRACIAS AL ANIMO QUE HE RECIBIDO MEDIANTE LOS REVIEWS, CADA VEZ QUE ME FALTABA LA CREATIVIDAD, O LA ENERGIA PARA ESCRIBIR, PENSABA EN LASPERSONAS QUE ESCRIBIAN CON MÁS FRECUENCIA SU OPINIONES, O SUS PREGUNTAS ****(Joxa, Karliss, Setsuna17, Namiroku, Cinlayj2, Rachel, Zhohar, Ines Uchiha),**** Y ENTONCES IBA, ME SENTABA FRENTE A LA COMPUTADORA –**uno de esos días que apenas y da tiempo de respirar -** Y ME DECIA "POR LO MENOS UNA PAGINA MÁS ANTES DE DORMIR", LO HACIA PENSANDO EN TERMINAR PRONTO, EN TRANSMITIR LOS SENTIMIENTO DE LOS PERSONAJES Y TERMINAR LA HISTORÍA (aunque a veces se me iban unas letras) PARA USTEDES.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS PRINICIPALMENTE A ESTAS PERSONAS, SON MARAVILLOSAS, POR USTEDES ESTE FIC TIENE MÁS SENTIDO **(muchas de las preguntas que me hacen, me ayuda a replantearme mejor, la forma de abordar las situaciones **¡GRACIAS!).**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cinlayj2:<strong> Saludos especiales porque me escribiste doble, yo sé que estabas ansiosa (como yo la verdad) – pero se me cruzo el festival de mi hijo, y tuve que hacerle ropa de emergencia, por lo que imaginaras, tuve que posponer mis historias unos días más. Por eso este capítulo es bastante más extenso, jeje. Muchos Saludos.

* * *

><p>Bien, ahora a leer ;)<p>

.

.

.

Lobo

.

.

.

Capítulo12: Enemigos

.

.

.

Los hombres desconocidos les observaban, como esperando una señal para hacer el siguiente movimiento, y ellas estaba inmóviles, también a la espera, pero nerviosas y muy conscientes del daño que podían infringirles esto _were_ enormes.

Hinata estaba llena de culpa, y Sakura podía palpar las emociones de la chica, chocando en su interior; además, sus propios sentimientos de incredulidad, y traición que la tenían inmóvil, airándola a cada paso.

_¿Hinata los había traicionado?_

_El conocimiento fue una bofetada… la pregunta era ¿por qué?_

Pero antes de seguir pensado, y dejando que sus conflictivas emociones la dominaran, el rubio volvió a quejarse entre sueños.

A pesar de las cosas que sospechaba de su amiga ahora, se imaginaba que todo lo malo que hubiera hecho, era a causa de las amenazas contra Naruto, y ahora lo tenían en sus manos, empeorando las cosas.

Naruto era, _prácticamente_, el compañero de Hinata.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano accederías a ayudarnos retoño – dijo con satisfacción el hombre que tenía a Naruto en su poder, era mayor, pero manaba poder letal. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo de conocer a Hinata ella emitió un bajo gruñido amenazante, pero tan bajo, que fue claro que trataba de contenerlo.

_-¿Cómo no iba a ayudarlos, si casi mataban a Naruto?_ –pensó la pelirrosa con indignación, reparando en el deplorable estado de su amigo, en la sangre; Sasuke lo consideraba un hermano, y si llegaba a dar cuenta de aquello entraría en modo asesino (como ella le decía bromeando).

No era nada difícil saber que ese hombre con los mismos ojos de Hinata era el progenitor de la morena, y sin embargo eran tan diferentes; la tímida muchacha estaba llena de una calidez innata, de aceptación y de amor. Pero ese hombre, que observaba con repulsión a Sakura y a Naruto, e incluso a su propia sangre, estaba lleno de indignación, incomprensión, e ira.

-Déjalo padre, lo pro-prometiste –le rogó la joven con lágrimas en los ojos, pero apretando los dientes de impotencia, y la preocupación era evidente en su voz.

-¿lo prometí? –Preguntó en tono sarcástico, mirándola condenatoriamente el sujeto - ¿quieres que te entregue a esta basura mestiza? – Dijo zarandeando el cuerpo inerte con odio conenido, haciendo que su hija soltara un grito ahogado; la segunda pregunta estaba llena de rencor, y la decía mientras observaba al rubio inconsciente, con aborrecimiento y asco -¿cómo es mi propia sangre espera que acepte esto? –termino señalando a si hija y Naruto.

La misma Sakura se estremeció por los poderosos sentimientos que recargaban la habitación, y tan contradictorios que le marearon: la rabia, la repugnancia de Hiashi – seguramente por todo el amor que Hinata profesaba a Naruto (un mestizo) todo lo que el mayor odiaba… y no entendía – y el amor y la preocupación desbordada de Hinata, por la necesidad de proteger al amor de su vida a toda costa, de que su padre le quitara las manos de encima.

La propia naturaleza pacifica de la pequeña Hyuga, siendo perturbada por un salvajismo que nunca había utilizado antes.

Sakura tampoco deseaba que les pasara nada malo a sus nuevos amigo, sin embargo al mismo tiempo tenía que protegerse, porque si algo le sucedía podía perder al bebe, o podrían morir ambos, y Sasuke estaría destrozado.

Lo que menos quería Sakura era ver sufrir a su compañero.

Se oyó un crepitar en la radio que llevaban en sus caderas, y empezaron a moverse.

-Aki, toma a la mestiza –ordeno de pronto el mayor señalándola, sin embargo el joven dudo unos segundos, en su rostro había preocupado, y casi el mismo arrepentimiento que en la otra joven – ¡rápido que no tenemos toda la noche! – le apremió al ver como el were más joven vacilaba.

-¡No me toques! –se quejó ella cuando la agarró del brazo, pero la verdad no pudo con la fuerza del joven were-lobo. Enseguida los sentimientos conflictivos del muchacho la desconcertaron, él no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacían, estaba indignado, molesto; pero Hiashi era el líder y no tenía más remedio que seguir sus órdenes.

Sakura guardo ese conocimiento para aprovecharlo más adelante.

-¡No, no!... Padre, prometiste que tampoco le harías daño a Sakura –le recordó en un ruego desesperado la pequeña Hyuga.

-Así es –corroboro él con gesto adusto – pero no te prometí que no me la llevaría – dijo para después darse la vuelta hacia la salida.

El shock atravesó las facciones de Hinata de nuevo. Pero Sakura ni siquiera se inmuto, sus capacidades empáticas estaba desarrollándose más cada día, y ella sabía de antemano, la frialdad con la que iba a manejarse el alfa, sin tomar en consideración a nadie, siempre que estuviera en el mismo cuarto con las personas, ella estaría al corriente de cuáles eran la probabilidades.

-¡¿Padre, por qué, pa-para que la quieres, si ella no te si-sirve para nada?! –interrogó Hinata, obviamente tratando de ganar más tiempo, desesperada por hacerlo entrar en razón.

Sakura sabía perfectamente, que sus intentos eran en vano, él estaba por completo decidido, y también convencido de que sus actos eran correctos.

El silencio se extendió mientras eran llevadas a rastras por los pasillos de la desierta casa Uchiha, tras ellos venia los dos grandes were, todavía cargando al rubio mestizo.

_¿Dónde estaban todas las muchachas?_

_¿Lograron escapar, las capturaron?_

-Yo no la quiero bajo ningún concepto, pero hice un trato –dijo con los dientes apretados, enojado de haber respondido, aunque para Sakura era imposible que ocultara el hecho de aun amar a su hija, independientemente de los sentimientos de traición que despertaba pensar en ella – se la voy a dar a Madara, alguien hizo un trató muy conveniente con él… Y si te digo esto, es porque tú también regresaras con nosotros. Y te emparejaras con Neji, como debiste hacer en primer lugar –dijo a modo de orden, tajante y sin piedad.

Sakura y Hinata se tensaron al mismo tiempo, conscientes de que el destino que esperaban era malo para ambas, aunque no las dieran por muertas.

Los ojos grises de Hinata se abrieron de horror, más lágrimas cristalizaron sus ojos grises, pero segundos después, su mirada se convirtió en una de resignación, y de entereza.

-Me v-voy contigo pa-p-padre –dijo entonces, su voz temblorosa, llena de dolor. El brillo satisfecho apareció en los ojos del alfa traidor – pero si dejas aquí a-a Naruto-kun –sus palabras llenaron de satisfacción Sakura, haciendo que se sintiera orgullosa nuevamente de ella. Enseguida las facciones del hombre se endurecieron.

Casi se podía ver el aura oscura que había envuelto a Hiashi.

A pesar de eso, él se hallaba meditando con vehemencia las posibilidades.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a negociar con una hembra sin ninguna fuerza, y sin nada que ofrecer? –le interrogó con total frialdad, demostrando que lo que pasara con Naruto, no era imperativo para él.

Y que, efectivamente su amiga, no tenía ningún arma, o cualquier cosa para negociar aquella petición.

-Si no lo haces, me voy a resistir hasta el final del camino, con toda mi fuerza, trataré de huir todos los días, y pelearé… aunque me mates – la resolución –y la falta de tartamudeo - en las palabras de Hinata, dejaron helado al sujeto. Sakura imaginaba que nunca la había visto tan decidida, o tan enamorada…

Ella misma estaba aterrorizada por no concebir una manera inmediata de escapar.

Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho ante las descabelladas ideas que le venían a la cabeza, y sin importar lo descabellado que pareciera debía de intentarlo.

Tal vez, hasta lograba que soltaran a Hinata.

Y al mismo tiempo, metía discretamente su mano en la bolsa de su bata, preparándose para una oportunidad, y tratando de encontrar el derecho y revés del pequeño bote de gas pimienta en su bolsa.

Estaban las pequeñas armas ahora bien sujetas a sus manos, ya preparándose para un contraataque después de que soltaran a Naruto (porque Sakura, ya intuía, que a pesar de la testarudez del hobre, la amenaza de su hija, lo afecto verdaderamente) al final, lo dejaría, y ellas podían intentar huir sin miedo a represarías contra el rubio.

-Déjenlo –ordenó entonces con los dientes apretados, con reticencia, y sin embargo, no queriendo perder más tiempo – esta escoria no es una amenaza para mis planes por las próximas 24 horas – sonrió sin humor el líder –para entonces ya tendrás un compañero adecuado – y dejando al were mestizo, tumbado entre la arboleda del campo de entrenamientos, siguieron avanzando a empujones a lo más denso de la floresta.

-¿qué le hizo a Naruto? –preguntó Sakura finalmente, llena de irritación e impotencia al ver que no se levantaba, pero también de miedo.

Sin embargo, él no contesto por un buen rato, a medida que continuaba su avance por la noche lóbrega más desesperanzada se ponía; fueron entre las zonas de entrenamientos, haciendo que vislumbrara la magnitud de los terrenos que poseía el clan, pero sin dejarle tiempo de apreciarlo por la tensión que llevaba en el alma.

El miedo era un sentimiento permanente en esa precaria situación, y especialmente al verse a cada momento más lejos del lugar seguro, de un sitio que en poco tiempo le dio la seguridad que nunca antes había sentido –además de los brazos de Sasuke – del lugar donde podría encontrar fácilmente alguien que la ayudaría, alguien de su familia…

_Ahora eran su familia._

No quería estar más alterada de lo que era posible, pero las preguntas venían a su mente en un torrente.

_¿A dónde la llevaban, sino era con ellos, entonces a dónde?_

_¿Quién negocio con Madara por ella, por qué ella?_

_¿Y qué era lo que ofreció para que estuviera convencido de hacer un trueque rápido por ella?_

-Solo esta drogado, y si vuelves a hablar te drogaremos igual –con eso él hombre logró convencer a la pelirrosa de no volver a iniciar una conversación con el sujeto, como fuera ya tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Si la dormían con una droga desconocida, no tendría ninguna oportunidad de escapar, y ni hablar de las posibles repercusiones a su bebe no nato.

Ese sujeto no se tocaba el corazón con nadie, especialmente con los híbridos de humanos con weres.

Aki, el were joven, que sujetaba Sakura en el trayecto al exterior de la casa Uchiha, soltó su agarre por unos segundos, al escuchar un tercer quejido de dolor por parte de ella - ¡Hinata! –le habló apremiante; fue el momento perfecto que aprovecho para zafarse de sus manos por completo, sacar el gas a la máxima velocidad que le fue posible y verter el picante aroma en medio de ellos.

-¡Hinata, corre! – le urgió, al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de mano, para correr juntas entre la espesura, para tratar de escapar.

Por completo aturdidos, con la narices irritadas a causa de su increíble olfato y la vista nublada; el pequeño grupo tocia en busca de aire, tratando de disipar el dolor de cabeza que la mezcla les producía.

-¡Imbéciles, vayan por ellas! –se escuchó lejanamente la voz de Hiashi. Un minuto más tarde los aullidos llenaron el silencio de la noche, los lobos iban por ellas.

.

.

.

Con el corazón en un puño, Sasuke avanzaba a toda la velocidad que su cuerpo conocía por las desiertas calles de Tokio central. Esta vez no estaba siendo discreto con su antinatural avance, nada le importaba más que ver a Sakura finalmente en sus brazos, ni los peatones noctámbulos, ni los patrulleros de policía nocturnos, o los traficante y pandilleros que deambulaban por las calles que pudieran percatarse de su presencia; nada… si al final podía comprobar por sí mismo, que la paranoia había sido una simple exageración por su separación temprana.

Que, por una vez, Itachi se equivocaba con su intuición.

_Eso deseaba._

Pero no era tan ingenuo, la vida no había sido nunca fácil para los were que vivían entre humanos, en especial para uno como él, que además era uno de los líderes en una poderosa facción de were – lobos, la principal de Japón… y una con enemigos en todas partes.

Sin descanso, finalmente estaba a solo un kilómetro de llegar al territorio central Uchiha.

Entonces el alarmante hedor de intrusos lo puso en alerta máxima, los cínicos no se habían tomado la molestia de cubrir su rastro.

Y además reconocía él olor de esas emociones lascivas y avariciosas: sumado al característico olor, de los were que habían entrado en su territorio.

Eran en su mayoría desertores, pero también Hyugas; todos apestaban a corrupción, a lujuria y trampa.

El que no hubieran camuflado su olor, sin duda solo quería decir que estaban demasiado confiados en que ninguno del escuadrón de ataque les daría problemas, que contaban en que habría pocos para defender la sede… o que era una vil trampa.

Lo que le traía de nueva cuenta, repetidamente, al mismo amargo pensamiento que lo atormentó desde el inicio, cuando encontró a Sakura, cuando percibió su delicioso aroma, y no hizo más que desearla más y más.

Tener una compañera era demasiado arriesgado, demasiado peligroso para la parte más frágil –ella- y demasiado doloroso –para él -si llegaba a perderla.

_Perderla._

La ira, la impotencia y la amargura le llenaron la boca. Ahora no estaba seguro si alegrarse, o lamentarse por haberla marcado como suya.

Pero era estúpido lamentarse ahora, era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Las muertes de sus padres estaban grabadas con fuego en sus venas, como si los hubieran asesinado ese mismo día durante la rebelión, y no hace más de 200 años. Siempre se obligaba a no pensar en ello y en lo mucho que su perdida lo afecto. Aun le dolía con el alma; y ahora Sakura, la única persona que significaba alegría, contradicción, emoción y esperanza para él; la madre se su bebe, estaba cerca de un final semejante.

No solamente ella, sino ellos…

Un bebe que no había visto nunca, pero ya amaba con todo su ser.

Perderlos a los dos no era una opción, si algo les pasaba, él también moriría.

Todo lo bueno en él desaparecería por completo.

-"_maldición"_ –incluso se sentía lento de pronto, a pesar que su velocidad, era mucho más alta que la de los autos en la autopista.

Utilizó todo su entrenamiento, todo su autocontrol para pesar con claridad.

Si algo había pasado en realidad, si Sakura no estaba en su habitación –escondida como era el plan - llegaría a la zona y la rastrearía a partir de ahí; la encontraría por supuesto – tenía que hacerlo, y lo haría- de eso no cabía duda, y finalmente arrancaría las entrañas de quienquiera que haya tratado de arrebatársela, porque ella era suya…

Nadie tenía derecho a tocarla, a percibir su delicioso y tentador aroma, o siquiera mirarla.

Solo él… era su mujer, su compañera, tenía su propio olor grabado en cada poro, su marca en el hombro, y la había marcado a su manera en todo el cuerpo.

Su marca de por vida.

Y nadie se iba sin castigo cuando trataba de arrebatarle lo que le pertenecía.

Además era la ley si alguien, cualquiera, trataba de robar la compañera (o compañero) de otro, que la pareja legitima podía arrebatarle la vida al otro sin repercusiones.

Lo que más valoraba era a ella.

Cualquiera que considerase siquiera, la idea de llevarla lejos de él, tendría un fin demasiado lento, y extremadamente doloroso.

Él se encargaría en persona de ello.

Sus sanguinarios pensamientos eran lo único que lo consolaba del terrible temor que asfixiaba sus pulmones, estaba más tenso que nunca, y quería aullar en altavoz, a los cuatro vientos, y despedazar algo con su sed de sangre elevándose a cada minuto, hasta las cienes empezaron a palpitarle con furia.

Tenía que llegar a ella.

.

.

.

Era increíble que aún no las hubieran encontrado.

Y no es que Sakura no agradeciera eso, es solo que se sentía como un pequeño cordero preparado para el sacrificio, con la incertidumbre de la espera, siendo cazadas entre la espesura, y en la oscuridad de los árboles, sintiéndose indefensa, pero también furiosa.

La verdad su garras estaban estirándose, y retrayéndose, lenta y constantemente. Siempre a la espera de que la atraparan de nuevo.

No sabía si podría contener su dominio por más tiempo, y evitar lanzarse ella misma, a arrancar los ojos de sus atacantes. Ahora sabía de lo que era capaz, solo que eran demasiado weres solo para ellas dos.

Huir era lo correcto, pero sabía, con Sasuke tan lejos, que su inseguridad aumentaba, y se volvía más salvaje, más imprudente y casi incapaz de pensar con claridad.

Su corazón alocado ensordeciendo todo lo demás, restándole capacidad de recapacitar sus acciones, le dificultaba aún más la decisión de ir a encontrar un lugar diferente para ocultarse, o permanecer ahí, con la esperanza de que no las encontraran.

Presentía que tarde o temprano, tendría ella misma un enfrentamiento, pero no estaba nada ansiosa por él.

De pronto, y sin ningún aviso, unas grandes manos salieron entre las sombras, y atraparon a Hinata.

El pánico de la pelinegra se disparó tan fuerte en ella, que sus emociones golpearon a Sakura literalmente, enviándole por primera vez imágenes a su cabeza, claras visiones de la vida de Hinata.

….

_Una pequeña niña que ya se sentía asfixiada por las estrictas, y hasta absurdas reglas de su padre; pero que a pesar de ellas, y lo difícil que era cumplirlas, trataba de acatarlas al pie de la letra, todo para recibir una mínima caricia paterna (la cual nunca llegó); el horror y el corazón destrozado cuando Hiashi le dijo que Neji iba a tomarla como pareja, e incluso (Sakura presintió) que eso habría podido soportarlo, si su primo la hubiera mirado con un poco de cariño, pero no. Para él era simplemente una obligación._

…_._

Todas esas imágenes, llegaron como un flash que no duró más de 5 segundos, pero que le hizo sentir una conexión inmediata con ella… a pesar de todo.

Las imágenes le enseñaron más de la pequeña morena, que cualquier conversación que hayan tenido antes.

Al sexto segundo su mirada se enfocó en la aterrorizada Hinata, que solo esperaba un miserable futuro si regresaba a casa de su padre, porque era totalmente vulnerable, ya que el emparejamiento era irreversible.

Y entonces, de la nada, Sakura supo lo que tenía que hacer, puesto que ella ya estaba emparejada y obviamente no la querían muerta, saltó al encuentro con las dos figuras...

Las garras rosadas y mortales de Sakura, se incrustaron sin piedad en los brazos del sujeto que llevaba a la morena.

El grito del were –lobo, fue de más de sorpresa que de dolor, pero el daño fue suficiente para que el hombre soltara de inmediato a Hinata, quien cayó en un revoltijo entre las hojas; sin embargo el resultado inevitable no se hizo esperar cuando, con su otro brazo, envolvió a Sakura a una velocidad inhumana, y la lanzó sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal, preparándose para ir también por la heredera Hyuga.

Con ese conocimiento, la pelirrosa, pataleo, y arañó; hasta amenazó al sujeto, con tal que no le fuera posible llegar a la otra joven.

-¡Corre, corre Hinata! –dijo Sakura ya sin saber que más hacer para detener los avances del tipo hacia su compañera de líos -¡Busca a Sasuke, vete ya! – sin esperar más tiempo, o una tercera orden, ella corrió a toda velocidad de regreso a la casa Uchiha.

Y Sakura no podía hacer otra cosa que retorcerse, enterrar más las garras en la piel de secuestrador y gruñir, intentando conseguir su propia libertad. Al siguiente momento que volteo en dirección a las sombras, donde antes estaba la muchacha were, ahora solo había finas ramas moviéndose con el viento nocturno, y nadie que la ayudara contra ese mastodonte.

-¡Maldición! –se quejó el grandulón entre dientes – todo esto es culpa tuya, sino fuera porque te quieren intacta, me las cobraría… pero si puedo hacer esto – dijo el sujeto, haciéndole un pinchazo en la piel con una punta filosa. La misma que ella inmediatamente golpeo lejos, pero era tarde, un poco del líquido había entrado en si torrente sanguíneo, los mareos se hicieron presente casi de inmediato, sabía que era llevada de nuevo a su captores y que acaban de drogarla.

-_perdóname Sasuke-kun –_fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer en la inconciencia.

.

.

.

Como lo imaginaba, Sakura no estaba en ninguna parte, reviso todos los escondites con desespero, y fue en busca de ella. Llo único que entendió, fue que su compañera era el objetivo principal. Era completamente obvio ahora, después de encontrar a todas la otras jóvenes escondidas, o lejos de la casa Uchiha, agazapándose en los pequeñas hendiduras en sus formar de lobo.

Todas estaban, excepto Sakura, Hinata y Naruto.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable, y repelía con aborrecimiento la maldita sensación, la incertidumbre y el pánico.

Sus músculos se contrajeron al punto del dolor, pero antes de transformase, apretó los puños con toda la fuerza que tenía que contener, para no salir corriendo sin lógica alguna, y camino a interrogar lo más estoicamente que podía, a las muchachas, o simplemente seguir el rastro de Sakura.

Le dolía no saber que estaba pasando a la perfección, le oprimía el pecho de angustia pensar que Sakura podría estar siendo maltratada… o abusada

Decidió guiarse por los aromas de la noche, después de todo era un rastreador excelente.

No quería admitirlo, y no iba a hacerlo, pero algo amargo y áspero se alojó en su garganta, y sintió el escozor en sus ojos... Hace 200 años que no sentía tanta aflicción, tanta ineptitud, incluso sintió la impotencia infantil, más potente que cuando vio seres queridos masacrados.

Corrió en silencio como una sombra moviéndose entre la arboleda, con esa lugubre sensación sobre sus hombros, hundiéndolo a cada paso, además su cuerpo empezaba a protestar por las incursiones de la batalla anterior, y el exceso de poder utilizado en la carrera de vuelta, pero no se detuvo.

Notó que varias huellas iban a las puertas de emergencia ocultas de la casa Uchiha.

Detectando de pronto los olores de todos los participantes de aquella traición, tanto victimas como victimarios. Con el pulso acelerado, y los pensamientos de batalla formándose, fue a su encuentro.

Con estrepito, un cuerpo pequeño choco contra él, de no haber estado tan tenso e inflexible lo habría derribado, pero la única que cayó fue Hinata. Ella respiraba con agitación, el miedo pegado a sus poros, los olores de weres impregnados a sus ropas, y con exaltada levanto los ojos hacia él.

-Sa- S-Sasuke-d-dono – jadeó estrangulada, y él se quedó perfectamente inmóvil, conteniendo el aliento para que nada perturbara la información que iba a recibir –S-Sakura –señalo con un dedo tembloroso hacia la oscuridad (incapaz de hablar más rápido sin fallar), y fue lo único que el necesito para salir disparado.

Acciones ahora preguntas después…

Dos pasos más adelante el aroma de su compañera era claro, pero igualmente el de todos los demás depredadores, rastro de forcejeos, y una aguja con un líquido verde claro. Y tomo la jeringa, prediciendo que podría necesitarla.

La misma droga que detectó en las hembras del almacén.

Cada acción que le recordaba lo frágil que se hallaba ella, y revivía la rabia sanguinaria.

Se enfocó en el aroma de la Sakura, que estaba mezclado con dicha droga.

Lo siguió sin dudar, esperando la trampa tras su avance.

…

Llego a las afuera del gran muro exterior, solo para ver como una inconsciente Sakura, era metida en una gran camioneta costosa, plateada oscura; su cuerpo lánguido como una hermosa muñecas de trapo, era colocado en la parte trasera.

No pudo hacer más que contener rabiosamente todos sus instintos protectores, esos que le instaban a abalanzarse al desgarrador ataque, y el derramamiento de sangre, a buscar las gargantas de cada uno de los traidores con sus fauces.

Los weres-lobos ahí apostados era demasiados para él solo, y más que eso, aunque lograra matar a la mayoría, alguno podría huir con su compañera como rehén. Era inverosímil que casi 30 hombres-were grandes, estuvieran ahí, solo para llevársela.

Un minúsculo alivio se posó dentro de su cuerpo al ver que el auto con Sakura todavía no se alejaba, estaban a la espera de alguien.

Espero agazapado en las sombras, como el depredador que era, silencioso y procurando que su aroma no se dispersara entre ellos; aguardando el momento oportuno, a que se dispersaran, y poder seguirles, se exigió tener paciencia, y conservar la calma.

Entonces la mayoría de ellos se convirtieron en lobos, y corrieron a las sombras detectando la proximidad del were rezagado que esperaban; y una vez apareció su sombra, corrieron a lo indomable de la vegetación que se extendía alrededor de la carretera.

Una vez estos desaparecieron, vio como Madara salía de entre las espesuras de la arboleda Uchiha, e iba a la camioneta donde Sakura yacía en profunda somnolencia; era a quien esperaban, y ahora mismo estaba presenciando la inquebrantable prueba de su traición.

Los ojos de su tío brillaron con un malévolo triunfo en la noche, y el auto avanzo en silencio por la desolada carretera. Sasuke iba muy cerca de ellos, pero su mente en conflicto, revolucionada por la nueva situación, y con el cuerpo más cansado de lo que deseaba, su voluntad de persecusión era ferrea.

Fue cuando Sasuke lo supo, todavía corriendo tras la sombra del auto, y con la mente armando piezas una tras otra.

Madara estaba por completo confiado en que nadie del escuadrón, de búsqueda y rescate, estaría por los alrededores, estaba seguro de que nadie los seguía, y además, que Itachi, y él, nunca podrían comprobar su participación en el secuestro de Sakura, su compañera, una miembro del clan Uchiha por adopción, pero principalmente, una _mestiza_ were-lobo. Sumado a ello, estaba embarazada de un líder directo de la manada, un embarazo que significaba mucho para todos, ya que era el primero en dos siglos.

Él estaba presenciando la traición contra las nuevas leyes. Un grave delito, que se condenaba con la muerte, una puñalada contra un clan completo.

Una frialdad se alojó en su interior, el insidioso sentimiento de odio, e ira amenazaban con volverlo salvaje por completo, lo único a lo que pudo aferrarse para mantener la cordura, fue porque Sakura no tenía ni un rasguño… aún.

Las mandíbulas le dolieron en la boca y fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta, de lo fuertemente que apretaba los dientes.

Su resolución se hizo más fuerte, pero dejo deliberadamente un rastro de zarpas en algunos árboles cercanos, consciente de que su hermano, tarde o temprano mandaría refuerzos para él.

…

El enorme y moderno caserón, estaba peligrosamente cerca de aeropuerto, y no le gustó nada lo que eso podría representar. Estar al tanto de lo fácil que sería para ellos, llevarla muy lejos de él, de su protección, solamente ayudo a que su lado salvaje rabiara de inquietud, y se agitara en protesta.

Su control sobre sí mismo era errático, y eso mismo le impulso a entrar en contacto con Itachi. Rápidamente se alejó entre las sombras, para acercarse a una cabina de teléfono lejana, y olvidada.

Al tercer timbrazo su hermano descolgó su móvil –Itachi tienen a Sakura –dijo Sasuke antes que el otro hablara.

_-¿Dónde?_ –fue la pregunta inmediata.

-Cerca de aeropuerto. Deje marcas a todo lo largo de la carretera –terminó con voz impaciente.

-_Terminamos aquí, ya tenemos al soplón. Ahora mismo estoy mandando a la familia_ –anunció con prontitud –_como tu alfa te ordeno que esperes los refuerzos _– pidió seriamente, aunque los dos sabían que era una situación peligrosa.

- eso es imposible hermano, me voy a infiltrar –refutó tajante, pensando solo en Sakura, lánguida e indefensa, en que solamente él podría protegerla. Necesitaba saber que la protegía; el silencio al otro lado de la línea le hizo continuar con su monologo – esta inconsciente, vi como la metían a una camioneta, y después subió Madara al mismo vehículo…

-Entiendo –se oyó una exhalación contrita al otro lado de la línea –solo se prudente Sasuke, haz todo lo posible por guardar la calma – le pidió con evidente preocupación.

-Así será –respondió sin vacilar, pero sus popiad palabras ya no lo calmaban. La vida de su compañera y su bebe, dependía de su autocontrol.

Regresó minutos después de revolcarse entre el polvo de los andenes, entre la hierba circundante, y pasar entre los motores de los autos, se ocultó entre los arbustos. Ese era su único modo para esconder su olor, estaba completamente sucio, e igualmente magullado de la pelea en el puerto, pero su olor ahora estaba plenamente cubierto.

Observo a los guardias, sus movimientos y los analizó para su beneficio.

De esa manera pudo detectar, la gran cantidad de renegados que cuidaban la zona, patrullando como si fueran sabuesos, desorganizados y confiados, a la espera de que su amo los lanzara a la búsqueda de una nueva presa.

Lo que quería decir que sin una orden, no se organizarían; no hacían eficazmente su labor de guardias, y para él, entrar estaba garantizado.

Era claro que no esperaban a nadie, por lo menos hasta que amaneciera.

Entre las sombras de los arbustos se trasformó en lobo, listo para entras por una pequeña rendija de ventilación.

Miro a un tipo castaño tropezar, por segunda vez, con la baqueta a desnivel en una esquina, mientras soltaba maldiciones por lo bajo continuamente. Previamente, lo había notado, y que después del tropiezo, el sujeto se tardaba más de lo debido dando la segunda vuelta… justo como lo esperaba, al desatender el were enemigo su puesto, él aprovecho la oportunidad y entro por una descuidada rendija, oculta entre los tanques de basura.

.

.

.

Un mareo tan fuerte, y la sensación vomitiva, no eran buena señal; tampoco la lengua entumida, o que las piernas no le respondieran. Empezaba a despertar y recordó lo que le había pasado.

Se controló lo mejor que pudo, todavia con una mente aturdida por la droga desconocida, y respiró pausadamente para que nadie lo notara que estaba despierta.

Quería irse, enterarse pronto que pasaba ahí, si se hallaba sola o rodeada…

Sin embargo, ahora mejor preparada que antes para un escenario donde era la víctima, mantuvo los ojos firmemente cerrados, pero los oídos bien dispuestos.

A los pocos minutos se escucharon paso a su alrededor, e hizo la inhalaciones más lentas para mantener su corazón apacible. Los murmullos se fueron acercando, hasta que finalmente logró distinguir una conversación.

-Dijiste que sería suficiente traerte a la mestiza –gruño uno de los were –está intacta, tal y como me lo pediste –Sakura olio la mentira. El sujeto que hablaba no estaba contando un par de "pequeños detalles" nuevos de su persona.

Un gruñido todavía más animal se escuchó entonces, perturbando y opacando, los otros sonidos lejanos.

-¡Lo huelo en ella, la marca Uchiha está en su cuerpo! –gruñó con aborrecimiento el desconocido, en un bajo retumbar de amenaza – ¡esta emparejada! –la exclamación denotaba repugnancia, y principalmente venganza.

De no estar fingiendo que yacía desmayada, habría frotado su vientre aun plano, de forma protectora.

Los sonidos de un cuerpo contorsionándose fue todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, para saber que él desconocido estaba luchando contra el cambio.

-Cuando llegó a la casa Uchiha ella ya estaba marcada –dijo como explicación una voz que le parecía muy familiar, sin inmutarse por el tono amenazante continuo con indiferencia– ella está intacta, en cuanto a salud se trata, y eso fue lo único que se especificó en el trato Kabuto – la sangre de Sakura se helo, ese nombre… Lo recordaba ¿De dónde? Su mente unió cabos después de unos segundos y recordó.

-_en el diario de mi madre…-_ contuvo un estremecimiento, y al mismo tiempo se lamentó de no haber leído más de lo que ella escribió, y por solo pensar en _Sasuke preferentemente desnudo sobre ella_. Casi gimió por sus inoportunos pensamientos. Su lado sexual estaba cada vez más incontrolable –_tal vez, debido al embarazo._

Kabuto era el tipo que estaba obsesionado con Hana, al punto que la persiguió incansablemente por 3 años (¿o más?), hasta que la mataron…

-Me llevo a la mestiza entonces –declaro muy calmado y firme el que tenía la voz conocida.

-No puedes–la respuesta fue ruda y contundente, siseando las palabras. Y Sakura, aun con su mente dispersa y abotargada por la droga, pudo sentir la satisfacción del conocido por esa reacción.

-Bien, espero el cargamento de la droga a primera hora de la mañana–anuncio fríamente, ocultando convincente, su abrumadora satisfacción. Otra nueva información se plantó en la mente de la muchacha.

Una droga.

Sasuke le explico que pocas sustancias atentaban contra la salud, o contra la capacidad de razonar claramente de los were, ya que su metabolismo era muy rápido, ninguna droga _conocida_ les afectaba de forma contundente.

Pero sin duda, lo que le inyectó el musculoso were que la apresó, la mando en un suspiro al olvido.

Entonces ¿qué pasaba si alguien había hecho una droga con tal fuerza, que podía tener indefenso a un were grande tan rápido como a ella?

¿Qué sucedería si esa droga se usaba en una manada grande, que tal si esta se ponía en el agua, o en la comida?

Todos los Uchiha comían casi a la misma hora, todos ellos participaban de los mismos alimentos porque sus actividades y las gestiones de manada regían sus actividades, como una familia que come junta, que planea junta, que pelea junta.

También podrían morir juntos…

Si todos los líderes morían ¿Quién tomaría el mando?

_-Madara-_ entonces supo quién había planeado aquello.

Todo se desplego lentamente en su cabeza.

…

_El padre de Hinata prefería las viejas costumbres, era orgulloso y se negaba en "secreto" a reconocer el liderazgo de Itachi. Quería ejercer su completa voluntad en su clan, aunque no respetara en nada las decisiones de las hembras de la manada, o no las protegiera (tratándola como meros contenedores de bebes were), y además no soportaba a los mestizos. _

_Madara estaba furioso porque no era el líder supremo de los clanes (era fácil percibirlo), y además quería eliminar a todos los que no fueran de sangre pura were, pero para lograr su objetivo, tenía que eliminar a los únicos que se opondrían a ello; los líderes de los clanes fieles a Itachi, con los escuadrones completos de protección, y por supuesto al mismo Alfa supremo (y al beta también), Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha._

_Además estaba Kabuto, que (al parecer era el desarrollador de la droga) la quería por una razón desconocida (ya que ella no era Hana), _y prácticamente ya la tenía en su poder.

-Así será –dijo como una promesa Kabuto, pero sin ocultar su renuencia y molestia por una Sakura con pareja, y sin embargo tratando de mantenerse sumiso, controlado. Después algo se agito, poniéndola en alerta– ¡pero quiero la cabeza del _compañero!_ –rugió el were, en un cambio total de humor que la alarmo tremendamente. Todas la promesas de sangre en forma de rabia desmedida, de celos ciegos, chocando prácticamente contras las paredes de ese lugar. Ese sujeto tenía la mente muy dañada, y ahora amenazaba la vida de su compañero, y no dudaba que pronto amenazaría la de su bebe.

.

.

.

Pensó unos segundos en los arduos entrenamientos de campo, en todas las veces que lideró ataques territoriales, en las búsquedas. Repasó cientos de estrategias; todo para desarrollar algo que ahora mismo le sirviera, sino para sacar a su pareja de ahí, sí para alejarla de las garras de enemigos.

Solo eso necesitaba hacer, tenerla en sus brazos, porque pronto llegarían los refuerzos y habría una segunda carnicería.

Por eso su Sakura no podía estar en la línea de pelea, en una batalla pasaban mucho accidentes donde los menos preparados eran la primeras bajas.

Recordó su tiempo solitario, 150 años en los que se había valido por sí mismo, en los años que estuvo solo, alejado de su familia y como no se percató, lo solo y abandonado que se sitio durante esas épocas, hasta que llegó Sakura a darle una misión.

Protegerla.

Siguió el olor que empezaba hacerse más fuerte en el sistema de ventilación. Y también detectó dos más en la misma habitación; Madara, indudablemente. Pero al otro no lo reconoció.

-_El culpable de la persecución, y los ataques mí mujer_ –pensó Sasuke con frialdad mortal, preparado para defender con las garras, y con toda su fuerza, lo que era suyo.

Sakura estaba a merced de ellos, pero su temperamento salvaje estaba más controlado, porque al menos, no esperaban pronto la aparición de nadie del clan Uchiha, y ella estaba intacta. Lo supo al no percibir en absoluto la adrenalina previa al ataque.

-Bien, espero el cargamento de la droga a primera hora de la mañana– escucho a su tío paladeando las palabras, ocultando su deleite.

-_La droga que noqueaba a los cambiantes_ –pensó entonces el moreno.

-Así será –dijo el otro were-lobo, con sumisión hipócrita. Pero su actitud cambio abruptamente– ¡pero quiero la cabeza del _compañero!_ –rugió el individuo, haciendo más apremiante la necesidad sacarla de ahí.

Su cavilaciones se detuvieron ante una sensación conocida, una que hizo que su sistema completo de pusiera liviano.

Era Sakura, podía sentir su inquietud, lo que significaba que esaba despierta –y que ahora podía sentirlo también- lo que le alegro y le recordó que la ampolla de la jeringa que levantó, no estaba vacía, por lo tanto solo le inyectaron una pequeña cantidad.

Asomándose con discreción por un lado le la rendija metálica, la vio, se encontraba acostada en un enorme y elegante sofá de cuero. Sus ojos cerrados no le hicieron vacilar en la seguridad, de que ella presentía su cercanía.

Pronto la sacaría de ahí.

.

.

.

Su corazón saltó en su pecho cuando sus emociones se conectaron.

Sasuke estaba ahí, la había encontrado.

Las lágrimas ardieron en sus ojos cerrados.

Quería llorar de alegría, de desesperación, y de contrariedad. Ansiaba estar en sus brazos, sentir su seguridad y besarlo desesperadamente por aparecer, siempre, en el momento oportuno.

Al sentir a Sasuke cerca de su persona, sus tendones le aliviaron un poco.

Sus intenciones de caza, su amor, por ella y su necesidad de protegerla, se deslizaron dentro de su cuerpo como un abrigo, y le dieron fuerza, mientras la preparaban para la batalla.

Aunque todavía se sentía algo entumida, se sintió lista para pelear.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esto es todo por el momento, la verdad el que OH CIELOS, COMO ME COSTO TRABAJO, por la estrategia, los detalles. No quería que nada se me pasara, y que el final pareciera sacado de la manga.<p>

Gente solo faltan dos capítulos. AAAAAHHHHH! Me muero.

Muchos saludos.

PD: correciones pronto


	17. capítulo13:lealtad y amor

**Esta historia es mía, y los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Antes que nada quiero pedir las más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, pero debo decir que me quede sin internet, ni voy a tener por un buen tiempo, pero actualizaré mi otro fic en cuanto pueda. Ya saben es un compromiso. Muchos saludos.**

**Saludos especiales para:**

**Karliss**

**Gest**

**GenesisSakuritax**

**Risa-chan**

**yourdeathangel91**

**Sol naciente**

**Setsuna17**

**Joxa**

**cinlayj2**

**Estoy agradecida con ustedes, y sus reviews, GRACIAS son fantásticas (os)!**

**Y a las últimas personas que sigue mi fic.**

**SarySky –FA –lobo**

**gigi00ohlala –lobo**

**Espero lo disfruten.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Lobo<p>

.

.

.

Capítulo 13: lealtad y amor.

.

.

.

Las opciones eran pocas, pero por suerte, cuando vio a Sakura sin un solo signo de maltrato, su cerebro empezó a funcionar como debía, y consiguió volver a su habitual estado de fría y estratégica calma.

Ella estaba bien y era suficiente… por el momento.

Guardo todos sus instintos protectores de lobo para después, aunque esos le dijeran que despedazara ahora y preguntara más tarde.

Los hombres seguían discutiendo, planeando como _matarlo_ –Imbéciles, estaban tan confiados en que nadie los seguiría, que no contaron con revelar toda esa información a medida que discutían como deshacerse de Sasuke–entendió repentinamente, cuando les prestaba más atención – creían, que al tenderle una trampa con su compañera como señuelo, él no sería más que un animal rabioso al que matar.

Y tal vez así habría sido.

Pero, lo que sea que alertó a Itachi, era actualmente una ventaja táctica.

El sujeto que hablaba con Madara se comportaba extrañamente, con la mente dispersa y enfermiza; un momento contenía completamente sus impulsos hablaba del "negocio", de cómo poner la trampa para darle muerte; y al siguiente explotaba de rabia por el olor del emparejamiento en Sakura, y sugería algo más sanguinario que antes, gruñía de cuando en cuando, retraía una y otra vez la garras. Hasta el aroma de los químicos brotando por sus poros era una mezcla desconocida de tranquilizantes, y estimulantes por igual.

Y eso no auguraba nada bueno.

Era difícil saber cómo resultarían sus acciones, o en qué manera lo que hiciera afectaría el comportamiento de ese extraño were.

También se percató de algo; él no había mencionado el destino de su hijo no nato, en ningún momento…

Lo que podría implicar muchas cosas; ya que un macho desertor, interesado en la compañera de otro, tendía a deshacerse de todo lo que unía a la mujer con su compañero, desde el mismo compañero, el aroma de él en el cuerpo de la fémina –con métodos que prefería no pensar para seguir cuerdo-, los objetos o alejarlas de un hogar, e incluso de los hijos. Era una práctica que ya no se permitía después de las leyes que su hermano había impuesto hace 150 años, pero que muchos renegados seguían utilizando.

Y él no permitiría tal atentado contra su familia. O contra el cuerpo su Sakura.

En ese instante entendía que este sujeto no había descubierto el aroma del embarazo de su pelirrosa. Probablemente porque el olor de Sasuke todavía era demasiado fuerte para que cualquiera lo notara.

Sin duda Madara lo sabía.

Cualquiera que fuese el caso aún no lo había percibido, su actitud desquiciada le confirmaba que si se enteraba, ahora mismo estaría buscando también una manera de matar al bebe, y su pequeña mestiza no estaría simplemente tumbada en el sofá fingiéndose desmayada.

Un escalofrió involuntario le sobrevino a su cuerpo al solo pensarlo, y con el mismo, la vulnerabilidad que conllevaba la posibilidad de perder a tu otra mitad. Y a su pequeño lobezno.

Madara tampoco estaba haciendo nada por enterarlo del estado de la pelirrosa, lo que también quería decir que tenía planes de utilizarla más adelante, probablemente pensaba deshacerse igualmente de ese were idiota que deseaba a su mujer.

Eso concordaba perfectamente con el carácter de su tío. Un plan alterno más, más intrigas, más traición.

Ellos estaban por salir cuando alguien entro abruptamente en la habitación.

Karin

-También quiero un pedazo de la maldita perra –exigió. Pero antes de poder seguir reclamando nada, la bofetada que le cruzó la cara y le dejo tirada en el suelo sosteniendo su mandíbula, fue lo que le detuvo -¡¿por qué?! –dijo entre quejas y gruñidos, a medida que limpiaba el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca. Su tío no tenía piedad de nadie, y no es que él tuviera algo para Karin, pero la fuerza usada por Madara hablaba de una frialdad nata, pensada y pulida hora tras hora. Él habría atacado con pasión, sin tapujos pero siempre preparando a su adversario, incluso a la traidora de Karin.

-El trato esta disuelto –dijo Madara sin sutilezas, pero con voz plana y desapasionada, como si hablara de un negocio normal.

Observó cómo se tensaba la loba ante el tono de su tío.

Ya intuía que todo lo que se aproximaba estaba por repercutir negativamente en la vida de Karin. Era la hora de la traición, así era todo para ese malnacido que no se atrevería nunca a incluir en su familia. Se iba desasiendo primero de los más débiles, los peones, y lo hacía de manera que no podrían delatarlo jamás.

Una traición profunda, planeada y completamente infame.

-Pero yo te di la información que querías –las palabras hicieron que Sasuke contuviera la respiración, no queriendo perderse nada, para escuchar con todas las letras lo que iba a _confesar_.

-Pedí la información sobre el plan de rescate hace dos semanas, y no estuvo en mis manos en ese tiempo –dijo crudamente –pero lo único que obtuve de ti… bueno eso ya lo sabes… el sexo solo era un… entretenimiento –continuo cruelmente, por primera vez burlándose. Sasuke ya podía bien imaginar lo que la hembra traidora había pensado.

Ser la próxima pareja de un alfa. Aunque fuera un traidor y sublevado.

-¡Te dije en que zona iban a alojar a Sakura, y al final te entregue el plan! –Le grito desesperada –pensé, pensé…

-No debiste pensar nada. La información no me sirvió de nada con solo un día antes de que se desarrollara –la cortó sin miramientos –además. Ya tienes nuevo dueño –señalando al sujeto que estaba a un lado de él (al desequilibrado mental) la asió del cabello para entregársela como si fuera un perro de la calle.

¡No puedes! –gruño lastimeramente, mientras trataba de soltarse forcejeando sin éxito y se resistía.

Está hecho –dictamino sin el menor atisbo de arrepentimiento. Y vio como Karin trataba de poner resistencia con uñas y dientes, contra un enorme guardia que recién parecía en el cuarto –Kabuto, un trato más está cerrado.

Las conflictivas emociones de Sakura golpearon con fuerza a Sasuke; la angustia, la indignación, la confusión y sobre todo la… compasión.

Todo eso solo hizo que él la admirara más, que estuviera más dispuesto para defenderla a muerte. Pero Karin no le inspiraba ni un atisbo de piedad.

Sin embargo Sasuke tampoco sentía satisfacción en lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, no era un final honorable para nadie, incluso él con todo su odio por Karin, le atacaría de frente, nunca con una garra en la espalda. Él simplemente la habría matado, no obstante no iba a hacer nada por detener el destino que ella misma se había buscado.

Una esclava más dentro de la red de tráfico clandestino.

Minutos más tarde solo quedaba Kabuto en la misma habitación que Sakura, observándola largamente, un hecho que le crispaba los sentidos. Su propensión de posesividad lo atormentaba, él sabía que era lo que veía el otro, lo que deseaba…

Una exótica belleza, femenina de pies a cabeza, indefensa e inconsciente, única (instintivamente sabía que no existía otra como ella), una mestiza con la cara inocente de una niña, pero con un cuerpo de mujer completamente tentador…

_Y era suya, de nadie más, quien quiera que le hiciera un solo rasguño la pagaría muy caro._

Las posesivas emociones amenazaban con ahogarlo y arrancarle el último rastro de cordura, y por lo tanto revelar su posición.

Tuvo que contener un feroz gruñido en su garganta para no ser descubierto, y asegurar la muerte que estaba por venir. Sin embargo no iba a esperar más tiempo, podía detectar la lujuria del demente en aumento, era un hedor -asqueroso para Sasuke -peor aún que el olor de las drogas que contaminaban el sistema del individuo, esa peste llevaba explícitamente las señales de las cosas que quería hacerle a Sakura…

-_Arrancarle las entrañas lentamente_ –pensó deslizándose a uno de los respiradores que estaban inmediatamente a un lado de ella –_y después dárselas de cenar… si sigue vivo, por supuesto-_ en ese momento Sasuke era mortal e inhumano, toda la compasión y rastro de piedad abandonó por completo su sistema, preparado para mandar al infierno a todo el que entrara por esa puerta una vez matara al sujeto que miraba lujuriosamente lo suyo, él era un asesino para todos ahí, excepto para Sakura.

Lo que vino a continuación fue una contundente sorpresa, tanto para Sasuke, como para Kabuto.

Cuando el segundo acerco demasiado a ella, observándola codiciosamente, las garras de Sakura fueron justo en dirección a los ojos del desertor, logro esquivar por poco. De cualquier manera, la muchacha logró hacerle un corte largo sobre el ojo, hasta la frente.

Ella gruñía desde su garganta, advirtiendo de su ira al were.

-¡eres justo como tu madre! – espetó Kabuto como su fuera un insulto, y ella gruño más ferozmente desde el sofá, en respuesta altanera. Inexplicablemente Sasuke se sentía orgulloso de su reacción, de su nueva fuerza de voluntad.

La ceja izquierda del tipo empezó a sangrar profusamente, aumentando el olor metálico y de fármacos alrededor, y a la vez dificultándole la visión –pero no lograras escapar como lo hizo ella –amenazó amargo – si tengo que cortarte las piernas para mantenerte con migo, lo haré, no lo dudes –siseó posesivo entonces, como si fuera un were serpiente, y no un lobo. Las palabras repugnaron al Uchiha y encendiendo su rabia apenas contenida, a la vez pudo sentir el horror de Sakura ante esas palabras, su repugnancia, paradójicamente en el exterior lucia más fiera todavía.

Orgulloso de ella avanzo todavía más cerca, a la posición donde podría atacar con más velocidad.

Cuando Kabuto gruño, y dio señales de que iba a lanzarse por segunda vez a Sakura, el lobo que era Sasuke, ya no pudo soportar más la amenaza del otro contra la integridad de su compañera.

Tenía que eliminarlo ya, deshacerse de la amenaza rápidamente, a pesar que su deseo era matarlo muy lentamente por todo el dolor que le había causado a Sakura durante años, primero amenazando el amor de sus padres, después persiguiendo a su madre y –tal vez- matándola y finalmente persiguiéndola a ella

En un borrón de garras y dientes fue directo a la garganta, logrando enterrar profundamente los dientes por estar desprevenido el enemigo; la sangre de derramó al instante como una corriente escarlata, él sujeto se retorció debajo de la bestia, lleno de pánico, enterrando las garras apenas transformadas en lo carne del gran lobo negro, pero finalmente sin lograr nada. Con sus ojos desorbitados de sorpresa, miro al oscuro licántropo que lo miraba sin piedad, y sus ojos desquiciados de apagaron.

En dos segundos el were lobo, el traidor, yacía tenido en el suelo, sobre un charco hecho por si propia sangre.

El silencio reino en la habitación, roto solamente por la respiración entrecortada de su compañera y su propio jadeo.

No se atrevía a mirarla, no quería ni siquiera imaginar qué tipo de mirada le daría ella.

-Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos –dijo entonces ella - ¿y aun piensas que soy capaz de mirarte con… desprecio? – para cuando termino la frase su dulce voz le acariciaba los sentidos, susurrando su lealtad y su amor en su oreja, mientras se permitía percibir los sentimientos de Sakura por él, mediante el vínculo que poco a poco se fortalecía.

Su pecho se apretó por el alivio de tenerla cerca y "segura", y principalmente porque el amor de su compañera –a pesar de su propia naturaleza brutal – le devolvía la esperanza de ser feliz, de aceptación.

Los brazos de Sakura se envolvieron en su cuello mientras tomaba su forma humana.

Él rodeo sin dudas su femenino cuerpo con sus propios brazos, temblando por su toque, por todas las emociones conflictivas que se liberaban al sentir su calidez, sus besos a largo de su mandíbula. Inclusive el sabor de sangre que continuaba en su paladar no lo molestaba.

Tragando pesado Sasuke la apretó más contra él, de pronto sintiendo el golpe brutal del deseo, casi necesitando hacerla suya ahí mismo, convencerse de que ella estaba en su poder de nuevo, bajo su protección, sin embargo sería un tontería no aprovechar el momento para huir.

Antes de hablar tomo su boca en un beso brutal, entrelazando sus bocas para demostrar todo lo que deseaba de ella.

-Sakura, cariño, tenemos que irnos – le habló contra los labios, entre besos, haciéndosele imposible dejar de besarla – ya vienen…- explicó escuchando los pasos acelerados con su sensible iodo. Ella finalmente lo vio a los ojos.

Sus mirada verde llena de tormentas, todo lo que sentía mezclándose y eso le dio el impulso que necesitaba para continuar con su improvisado plan.

-me van a encontrar más rápido que a ti – dijo ella –vete ant…

…

-NO – replicó contundente – No, Sakura. No te voy dejar, nunca –la súplica en sus ojos verdes no lo disuadiría, eso lo comprendió enseguida.

-¿Entonces qué? – quiso saber con impotencia ella.

-Por la ventilación – le empujo apremiante, sin más explicación. Cuando acabaron de entrar por la escotilla, los guardias renegados irrumpieron en la habitación con estrepito, al mismo tiempo su compañero colocaba la reja de ventilación, con un increíble silencio. Rápidamente, una vez que estuvieron dentro del ducto, él volvió a ser un gran y hermoso lobo negro que frotaba su peludo cuerpo contra la piel de Sakura, no era necesaria una cátedra más de como ocultar su rastro, ella lo ayudo frotándose ella misma contra él.

Por ahora no los encontrarían, pero las probabilidades de escapar eran limitadas para ellos.

.

.

.

Itachi llevaba a la tres cuartas partes del grupo de rescate en ayuda de Sasuke, gracias a su gran velocidad, ya habían recorrido más de la mitad del camino, pero no era suficiente, no quería perder a su hermano, y por tampoco quería perder a Sakura y al bebe, ellos eran una parte primordial del clan, ya eran por completo de la familia, y a la familia se le debía lealtad y protección. Además que ellos eran el invaluable tesoro de su raza, una nueva posibilidad para todos, y la única esperanza de que su hermano pequeño no se convirtiera en un asesino sanguinario.

-Señores, sin sutilezas esta vez –dijo sin sofocamiento, la velocidad no afectaba su voz –ataquen sin piedad, sin cuartel, y sin prisioneros… -termino letal, anhelando que Madara también estuviera ahí.

.

.

.

Gateando muy lentamente por los ductos podía oír a los guardias buscándoles, aumentando su nerviosismo, y de pronto se sintió culpable, ya que Sakura sabía muy bien que de no ser por su inexperiencia en pelea, y su incapacidad para convertirse estaba atrasando a Sasuke.

De pronto un gruñido interrumpió sus fatídicos y autodestructivos pensamientos. Al voltear los negros ojos de su lobo la miraban con verdadero reproche, pero los que recibió a través de su vínculo fue una reprimenda no hablado por sus últimos pensamientos.

En un murmullo dijo –entiendo señor, gran lobo mandón y malo – sus palabras juguetonas, pero su corazón agradecido con él, lo que recibió por sus palabras fue otro gruñido pero con una entonación diferente. Si estuviera en otra situación, en otro lugar, este momento sería muy gracioso.

Pero no podía reír, su cuerpo estaba temblando todavía, y sus ojos somnolientos. Sin importar su debilidad, el moreno no la dejaba, empujaba cada vez que tenía dificultades en avanzar.

Tal vez la peligrosa situación, y el cansancio estaban empezando a afectar sus pensamientos. Se recordó que ya había tomado una decisión, sin importar el riesgo, permanecería con Sasuke.

De un momento a otro una lluvia de balas se impactó contra los ductos, el caos de no saber qué hacer, o a donde ir, le provocó miedo, y sumado a ello la estructura metálica empezaba a debilitarse a la misma velocidad que los latidos superficiales de su pecho.

Sasuke empezó a empujarla desde atrás con más premura, hasta que una bala dio contra la externa de su propio hombro izquierdo, sacándole un grito involuntario de dolor. Otras más rozaron sus brazos. Pero incluso con todo eso, él no la dejo sola, no le permitió colapsar y rendirse. En cambio la siguió empujando hasta que se alejaron del peligro.

Ella lo hizo, aunque le dolía terriblemente el hombro, ya que no concebía la idea de separarse ahora, o de dejarlo solo.

…

Sasuke empezó a darse cuenta de que paulatinamente los rodeaban, el tiempo se les agotaba y no había señales de Itachi, sabía que las próximas posibles salidas ya estaban bloqueadas, podía percibir el olor de mucho weres apostados en las entradas, también lograba escuchar como otro grupo tomaba posiciones en la parte exterior y cargaban, y activaban sus armas para una nueva ronda de balas.

Presintiendo que este podría ser el final, regreso a su apariencia humana y atrajo a Sakura a su regazo, abrazándola protectoramente para que su cuerpo quedara completamente cubierto por el suyo.

-No, no –suplico ella –Sasuke-kun no hagas esto – ella trató de soltar su férreo agarre, pero él no iba a exponerla más a peligro, aunque perdiera la vida por ello.

Las lágrimas de su pequeña pelirrosa corrían por sus mejillas, y le partían en alma, pero él no podía hacer más que eso, porque ahora que debía elegir entre morir ambos- o los tres- o darle una oportunidad a su bebe y ella de vivir, la respuesta era clara. Prefería morir, que arriesgar siguiera una extremidad de ellos.

Como fuera ya no podía pelear, su energía estaba agotada por todo el esfuerzo en una pelea anterior, y tener que correr ahí con todas esa heridas.

Todo lo que le quedaba era protegerla con su cuerpo, no dejar que perdiera la vida.

-Shhh, cariño, yo siempre voy a estar contigo –la tranquilizo, mientras escuchaba –al mismo tiempo- las cámaras de las balas era recargadas, preparadas para descargarlas contra ellos –te amo –le dijo firme, besándola largamente –te amo…

Se preparó para lo inevitable, pero antes que cualquier ataque empezara, un aullido estremecedor cortó los movimientos de todos en el piso inferior, el aullido fue seguido de un coro estrepitoso de más aullidos, lo cuales se iban acercando con rapidez.

-Es Itachi –dijo Sakura emocionada, aliviada lo abrazó y lo lleno de besos. Él entendió su alivio y también la apretó contra su cuerpo, se quedó junto a ella, por mucho que quisiera matar unos cuantos, sería en vano.

Sasuke era capaz de oler la carnicería, su hermano estaba masacrando a todos, y él lo comprendia.

.

.

.

Un aullido se volvió a oír, pero esta vez era la señal de que todo había acabado, y que los desertores acababan de ser exterminados.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso a medida que escuchaba la batalla desarrollarse, los golpes de los cuerpos, los gruñidos y la carne desgarrarse entre gritos de dolor. Solo supo que, en un momento había una dura y feroz pelea, y al amanecer el enfrentamiento llegó a su fin.

-Sakura, despierta –llamó suavemente. Se había quedado dormida después de unos minutos de llegar su hermano y los demás –cariño, debemos salir.

-mmnh –fue todo lo que salió a medida que se acurrucaba más contra su pecho. La observó, reparando en cada detalle; su hombro no logro sangras mucho, se percató, la bala había atravesado. Gracias al cielo –ya voy, ya voy – se quejó a la vez que salía del regazó de Sasuke, y abrió los ojos con reticencia –esta vista es muy agradable –explicó señalándolo. Tratando de ocultar su cansancio, y su miedo a ver de frente lo que esperaba abajo.

Ella podría saber que eran brutales, pero nunca había matado.

-¿desnudo? –preguntó arqueando una ceja negra, y curvando los labios provocativamente. Procurando seguirle el juego para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Oh, sí – le respondió de inmediato.

-Sakura – espeto él a manera de advertencia – ¿no querrás que te tome en un ducto de ventilación? –la idea era… interesante.

-¡¿Quién dijo que yo pensaría en eso?! –exclamo escandalizada, sus mejillas tornadose escarlata.

En respuesta el rio entre dietes –tú me estabas provocando –le señalo.

-¡Mentira! –Atacó, pinchándole con su pequeño dedo rosa sobre el pecho –yo no dije nada de eso…

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir quejándose una voz los interrumpió.

-¿Sexo en los conductos de ventilación? –Exclamo Itachi desde el otro lado –Hermano, te estás volviendo más creativo con el tiempo…

-¡cállate! -respondió irritado por ser descubiertos tan pronto – trae una escalera para Sakura, alfa de pacotilla.

-No dejas de ser un condenado ingrato – le regaño, pero los dos estaban aliviados al saber que estaban seguros.

Abrió la reja más cercana, para ver un grupo de _hermanos were_ levantando cuerpos.

Su hermano lo miraba, desde la misma dirección, sus ropas desgarradas y la cara con magulladuras, pero su porte lleno de poder y de orgullo; le debía mucho, y algún día se lo pagaría todo.

La escalera llego minutos después, Sakura bajo primero.

-Gracias, Itachi – le hablo ella al llegar al suelo.

-Cualquier cosa por la familia hermanita –ella le sonrió agradecida, pero con algo de incomodidad ante la presencia de tantos cadáveres - ¡Ryu! Lleva a Sakura fuera.

-Sí, líder -dijo obedeciendo de inmediato.

El silencio entre hermanos fue corto.

-Te debo una –dijo Sasuke serio – te lo repondré.

-Debiste golpearte muy duro el cráneo –dijo burlón en alfa – te comportas como una niña –ante eso el menor gruño.

-Imbécil – le insultó. Molesto por la actitud liviana de Itachi – no pude…

-No me importa que fue lo que no pudiste –le corto su hermano mayor –lo único que sé, es que mi hermano mantuvo viva a su compañera, a su bebe y está vivo también. Es lo único que me interesa – su mirada ahora si era sería – si hubieran muerto cualquiera de ustedes, yo habría desatado una guerra. Hasta un alfa puede perder la cabeza…

Sasuke lo entendió, su hermano lo amaba, eran el legado directo de sus padres.

-Comprendo- dijo simplemente, él amaba a su hermano por igual, aunque a veces era un idiota.

-Y ahora ponte algo de ropa –le lanzo unas prendas –antes de que se me sequen los ojos…

.

.

.

Sasuke, Itachi y Kiba estaban en una reunión al día siguiente.

-Se decretó la muerte de todos los traidores con cargos de poder –dijo Sasuke –Madara, Hiachi y Danzo encabezan la lista.

Itachi asintió –así es como debe der ser – habló con solemnidad. No le gustaba la matanza realmente, pero para seres tan longevos y tan poderosos, debían existir límites estrictos para no abusar de los más débiles, y llevar su propia raza a la destrucción -¿Algo más? –pregunto, intuyendo que apenas empezaba la verdadera batalla.

-Todos los documentos fueron encontrados en cada una de las guaridas –explicó Kiba –llevaban un conteo detallado de las "ventas", los lugares de mercadeo incluso con coordenadas, los precios, las ciudades… –escupió con desprecio el antiguo beta –al parecer, traficaban a esclavos al extranjero también, no solo en Japón, y las cantidades son grandes. Niños, mujeres, ancianos… muy pocos machos –termino en un gruñido.

-Esto no lo esperábamos –contesto Itachi entonces, apretando los dientes de rabia. Desando solucionarlo todo.

-Pero si lo imaginábamos –respondió Sasuke, con la misma ira desgarradora que su alfa –no hubo sobrevivientes pero el hedor de la sangre era fuerte, ya se estarán oyendo rumores al respecto.

-Sí, tienes razón –dijo en confirmación – antes pensamos en un plan por si esto sucedía. Por el momento está bien que especulen, les dará algo en que pensar a los desertores que piensen seguir en el negocio –les contó a kiba algunas cosas que él no sabía, ya que era el nuevo entrenados de los escuadrones de rescate, junto con Naruto –solo que este último se hallaba recuperándose –Ustedes tres serán los encargados del nuevo plan a seguir.

-De acuerdo –contestaron al unísono.

-Sasuke tú lo harás desde aquí – el menor Uchiha gruño su desacuerdo, pero no se opuso abiertamente. Ya le había dado demasiadas preocupaciones a Sakura – debes llamar a los alfas de la región Europea, informales sobre el tráfico, dales la información que necesiten, pero has un acuerdo… algo así como un pacto de trabajar juntos; tú los informas y ellos a nosotros…

-¿Voy a ser político? –se quejó el susodicho.

-Tendrás que serlo – se burló Itachi –por ahora. A menos que desees alarmar a Sakura.

Sasuke volvió a gruñir.

-Eso pensaba –se mofo –Kiba tú lo harás en la zona de américa, lo mismo que Sasuke, pero también tendrás trabajo de campo.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su conversación.

-Sakura –dijo Sasuke antes de que su hermano preguntara.

Itachi rio entre dientes – por eso lo decía, yo tendré que escuchar sus regaños, si permito que salga antes de tres meses – su sonrisa se expandió más – pasa hermanita.

Naruto, y Sakura entraron.

…

-¿Empezaron la reunión sin mí? –se quejó Naruto una vez en la sala de runión.

-Tú deberías estar recostado inútil –refuto con indiferencia Sasuke, ya empezando unos exasperantes minutos de discusión inservible.

Para ella era gracioso, y agradable regresar a la normalidad, y también le daba fuerza saber que Hinata no había traicionado voluntariamente al clan, que la gran mayoría de la información había sido proporcionada por Karin. La pelirroja fue la espia todo el tiempo.

Todos debieron reconocer la astucia de Madara, era tan obvio pensar que Karin podía traicionarlos, que la excluyeron de todas sus actividades, de toda vigilancia.

Pero la traidora ya no estaba. Según informantes la embarcaron junto con otras mujeres.

Sakura se acercó a la mesa donde ellos estaban, todos los papeles, mapas y fotografías de las víctimas, cubriéndola y otros más apilados en columnas de diferentes tamaños.

-Solo venia por Sasuke –explicó a Itachi –hoy es la ecografía –se oía contenta.

-Ha ya llego la sanadora del oeste –declaró el futuro tío – la mande llamar especialmente para que ayude en el desarrollo, y en el parto. Sasuke ya escuchaste a tu mujer, eres su guarda espaldas. Esa es tu otra misión.

Con una radiante sonrisa Sakura agradeció.

Estaban por irse cuando una de las fotografías llamo la atención de Sakura.

-¡¿Ino?! – la pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke se detuvo de inmediato. Los dos se acercaron, y el rubio posó, con preocupación, su mirada azul en la foto que sostenía Sakura. De inmediato lo supo, su don le dejaba carta blanca a los sentimientos de los demás –t-tu hermana.

-Si – contesto él, sin su habitual buen humor –p-pensé que estaba muerta –dijo con dificultad.

-Sasuke, hay que encontrarla –pidió con angustia – ella me ayudo por un tiempo, fue mi amiga cuando nadie más lo hizo. Yo, yo ni siquiera sabía que ella era… como yo –terminó en un murmullos.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo.

La expresión afligida de Naruto apenas una sombra de lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo.

-Por supuesto que se hará –afirmo Itachi –como hermana de Naruto ya es parte de la manada, y además, todas la hembras deben ser protegidas, el problema por la escaces de población femenina está afectando a todos los hemisferios. Sé que nos apoyaran

Sasuke se levantó, y tomo la fotografía junto con la información que venía con ella. Pero Naruto se desplomó, sentándose junto a ellos, mudo.

Sakura recibió la fuerte culpabilidad que manaba de él.

-Llamaré a Gaara –explicó a su hermano después de ver la información –la mandaron a algún lugar entre Egipto y Libia. Él es perfecto para el trabajo.

-¿Quién es Gaara? –pregunto entonces Sakura , deseando alivia un poco el malestar de Naruto, y el propio.

-Es el alfa del clan Sabaku – respondió Itachi –Es un idiota antisocial, y amargado. Frio como un tempano. Pero con más honor que muchos alfa actualmente. Sabe moverse como una sombra –contó el alfa Uchiha casi con orgullo.

-Lo llamaré- eso fue todo lo que podían hacer por ahora.

.

.

.

1 meses después

Sasuke se estuvo comunicando periódicamente con Gaara, hasta que aviso que había encontrado a Ino, muy maltrecha, pero viva.

Sakura quiso hablar con ella desde el principio pero estuvo muy débil, pero ahora, después de un mes era su oportunidad.

Sasuke le paso el teléfono.

_-¡Sakura!_ –Exclamó la rubia desde el otro lado de la línea –_tienes que sacarme de aquí –_ fue lo primero que dijo en una súplica apremiante.

-¿Te están tratando mal? –pregunto la otra preocupada.

-_No, si… no se_ – dijo la rubia con sus emociones en conflicto. Sakura quiso reírse, percibiendo lejanos destellos de emociones por la línea telefónica.

Ino estaba confundida, por algo… no, por alguien.

-No entiendo –dijo entonces – es si, o no… sabes que tenemos que conseguir tus papeles de viaje, y preparar un vuelo seguro. Eso puede tardar un poco más –le explico, deseaba verla pronto, y que se reuniera con Naruto.

_-¡Ooouunmm! Es que ya no soporto a este hombre, es un matón. Todo el tiempo me amenaza, me quiere tener encerrada como si fuera una invalida_ –acusó, pero Sakura no sabía a quién – _es un pedante, insoportable y es tan frio que aun en medio del desierto siento que me congelo_ – la pelirrosa estaba por soltar una risotada, pero no por lo que decía Ino, sino porque los sentimientos lejanos que recibía por la línea no tenían nada que ver con el desprecio.

-¿Quién te molesta tanto?- interrogó sin poder evitar por más el tono divertido.

-_El señor alfa-mandón_–gruño ella –_Gaara. Es un tirano, tengo que alejarme pronto de él o si no me voy a volv…_

_-Lo siento_ –interrumpió una voz masculina e inalterable por la línea, cortando súbitamente a Ino –_tengo que castigar a cualquier sublevado_ –y sin más colgó, no sin antes poder escuchar los chillidos de furia de su amiga.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto Sasuke.

-Si Ino regresa –dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro – No creo que sea para quedarse.

-pensé lo mismo cuando hablaba con Gaara –respondió en el mismo tono divertido y cómplice el moreno.

-A veces, cuando menos te lo imaginas, encuentras lo que necesitas –hablo Sakura, mirando con amor a Sasuke.

-Lo sé –respondió él simple -¿crees que Naruto lo soporte?

-No –se rio ella –pero será muy divertido mirarlo vociferar y pelear celosamente por su hermana.

-Muy cierto –apoyó Sasuke.

-Sasuke -llamo ella, deseándolo de pronto, están en las últimas semanas de periodo primario de las parejas.

-Ven aquí cariño – ronroneo contra su oído, lo lamio y mordió con provocación –vamos a resolver nuestro pequeño problema.

No creía cansarse nunca de Sakura, de tomarla como su mujer cada vez que fuera posible. Se embriago de su cuerpo, olvidado todo lo demás.

Y aunque faltaba mucho para resolver todos sus problemas con los traficantes, y los traidores, ya estaban preparados.

Se protegerían mutuamente, él aprovecharía su calidez, y ella también les beneficiaría con su don – que había mostrado ser muy útil para reconocer las mentiras –y con su fuerza, y contactos las situaciones complicadas se resolverían pronto.

Ellos estarían juntos, y ahora eran parte de una gran familia.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno gente linda, faltaban dos capítulos, pero decidí hacerlo uno por los problemas que mencioné anteriormente.<p>

Pero tengo un cortito epilogo para terminar.

Muchas gracias a todos, con todo mi corazón y los mejores deseos.


	18. Epilogo

**Este fic llega a su fin, y a todos los que me han leído hasta aquí, eternas gracias, y les deseo lo mejor, una vida plena y mucha creatividad que llene sus días.**

**Cinlayj2:** Aquí está la conti, gracias por tu paciencia y tu apoyo. Me ha servido ver tu constancia, y me ha ayudado a seguir. Muchos saludos

**Kiome17:** Espero que te haya ido muy bien en la escuela, yo te entiendo. Y espero que te siga gustando y por un rato por lo menos te quite el estrés. Muchos saludos y nos leemos en los próximos fics.

**Kasumineko:** Wooow ahora Yo soy tu fan. NO paraste de leer. Muchísimas gracias, me alagas y me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado tanto. Tengo un proyecto nuevo de Sasusaku, pero empezaré a publicar en noviembre, es ciencia ficción y romance (una historia que vengo deseando hacer desde hace mucho). Te mando muchos saludos y abrazos.

**Risa-chan**: Muchas gracias a ti por leer, y espero que haya cumplido con tus expectativas. Saludos y los mejores deseos.

**Joxa:** Eres genial por escribirme con frecuencia, me diste mucha motivación. Muchas gracias. La parte que escribí, sobre Naruto y Hinata fue para ti. ¿Te gusta esta pareja? Uno de mis proyectos los tiene como pareja principal. Bueno muchos saludos, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**daliapv perez : **jeje a mí tampoco me gustó nunca Kabuto. Pero como sea sirve para algo en las historias. Gracias por tu review, muchos saludos.

**Karliss:** Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews, por tu constancia. Y con respecto al GaaIno, entiendo que no te guste, y enserio lo respeto. Por eso está el fanfictión verdad, para complacernos a todos, la verdad a mi si me gusta el GaaIno (espero que no me detestes por eso) te mando muchos saludos, abrazos y los mejores deseos para tus proyectos.

Lobo

.

.

.

Epilogo

.

.

.

El sujeto que la miraba tenía la boca abierta como si fuera un pez fuera del agua, como si se estuviera asfixiando. Pero la expresión era poca para describir el asombro del hombre, que la miraba con una mezcla de pasmosa fascinación, y frustración que casi hacía reír a Sakura. Eso, por supuesto, no hacía menos indeseable al sujeto.

Sai.

A quien menos espero encontrarse, estando embarazada de seis meses, y al asistir a una cena de inversionistas para una de las empresas del clan Uchiha.

Si lo pensaba bien, él apenas era un mal recuerdo. Una sombra, ahora muy borrosa, de enamoramiento infantil e inseguro.

Cuando lo miro no sintió nada, ni siquiera repulsión, a excepción de una ligera sorpresa por encontrarlo en ese lugar, simplemente.

Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había apagado todo rastro de decepción, su amor y su pasión le ayudaron infinitamente a abandonar los complejos, los miedos, inclusive el de encontrarse con ese sujeto.

Ese _sujeto_ ahora era nada. Menos que nada.

Se supone que Sasuke la acompañaría desde el comienzo para dar apoyo a su hermano en las nuevas relaciones comerciales, pero se había presentado un imprevisto, un "pequeño problema con los asuntos de la familia". En su lugar vino con Itachi, que le dijo hace casi una hora que su compañero los alcanzaría _pronto._

Al parecer no tan pronto.

_-¿Dónde está Sasuke cuando se le necesita?-_ pensó ella, encantada de imaginarlo con cara de _asesino a sueldo_ al mirar a su "ex". Contuvo una sonrisa de divertida por su viva imaginación.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar un poco sola en aquel hermoso mueble color rojo vino, se sentía segura. Muchos otros de la manada estaban presentes a su alrededor y pasándola bien; Naruto y Hinata que finamente eran una pareja. Se hizo una fiesta de emparejamiento para ellos porque tenían más de diez años juntos, sufriendo por las amenazas de Hiashi; actualmente no se separaban, reían con bromas cómplices y se miraban con avidez. Innumerables veces desaparecían por horas, y a veces hasta días –recordó Sakura con jocosa alegría. Cuando volvían a aparecer los ojos de Naruto brillaban como dos diamantes recién pulidos y Hinata tenía un sonrojo permanente.

Estaba muy feliz por ellos.

Kiba, Kurenai y algunas muchachas. Otros tres jóvenes, a quienes les asignaron su cuidado (aunque pensaran que ella no sabía nada) y ellos como su familia la protegerían en cualquier situación, no estando su pareja.

Por suerte no había probabilidades de que quisiera acercarse a ella, y alguno de sus protectores centinelas matara, a un escuálido pelinegro.

Sin embargo no dejaba de mirarla, la recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada y eso le daba ganas de arrancarle los ojos.

-_no importa realmente –_se dijo –_Sasuke con gusto lo haría –_ a él le gustaba mucho menos que a ella ese tipo de miradas a su persona, es decir, menos 50 porciento.

También se sentía bien con su apariencia, aun con su embarazo, el precioso vestido turquesa, resaltaba su mirada verde, y hacia ver su piel todavía más suave, su cabello rosa en una media trenza y el resto de su cabello ondulado.

-¿Sakura? –ella maldijo por lo bajo, instantáneamente sintió el cambio en el ambiente. Si Sai no se alejaba pronto, alguien le rompería un brazo por lo menos… Con el embarazo avanzado, todos estaban un poco sobreprotectores.

¿Debería tener compasión de Sai?

-_No –_se dijo _- Un poco de dolor le haría escarmentar, y ella estaría muy, muy complacida_ –y con ese pensamiento reprimió una sonrisa de burla y premeditación. Si, se había vuelto un poco salvaje ¿alguien podía culparla? –Sai, cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Un año? –pregunto lo más natural que pudo, casi con total indiferencia, y claro, no se levantó para saludarlo. Era demasiado aburrido prestarle siquiera un poco de atención.

La manera en que ella le habló, le pareció indignante al pelinegro. Ella pudo sentirlo, Sai esperaba nerviosismo, una mirada afligida, como mínimo vergüenza –_¡Ja ja! Tal vez antes, pero ahora…_

Entonces ella volvió a sentir el cambio, la malicia que se expandía en él, tan pútrida que casi podía tocarla. Solamente ella lo percibió, naturalmente, solo ella había heredado la habilidades de su padre humano, y mezclada con su la fuerte sangre de una were-lobo, las percepciones eran más poderosas.

-Vaya, vaya –incluso el tono de voz cambio a algo más oscuro, y Sakura se tensó. Pero no de miedo, sino por cómo podían terminar las cosas para el pobre idiota – que ropas tan bonitas y caras. Siempre pensé que eras toda inocencia, y pureza – dijo lo último en una burla.

-Sai, no – habló en tono de advertencia, ahora ella se levantó. No podía permitir una escena enfrente de los inversionistas – no hagas esto o lo vas a lamentar – siguió advirtiéndole mientras trataba de alejarse a un lugar donde no la molestaran, ni la vieran, aunque sabía que Konohanamaru, Rima y Shinta ya venían tras de su persona, por desgracia también Sai…

-_Imbécil de pacotilla_ -pensó Sakura cuando llegó al balcón y lo vio a su lado –_doblemente imbécil_ –murmuro al percibir una presencia más poderosa que la de los tres chicos. Sasuke acababa de llegar a la recepción, y pronto la buscaría.

Papilla de Sai para la cena, y sus huesos para limpiarse los dientes.

-¿por qué huyes de mi Sakura? –dijo en muy descerebrado en tono de burla – ¿Qué podría decir que te moleste tanto?-siguió con su palabrería sin notar que tras él había tres fuertes y medio salvajes muchachos.

-Me importa poco lo que creas – le dijo simplemente, con el mismo tono desinteresado de antes. Pero fue una mal táctica de su parte, porque eso, fuera de calmarlo, lo molestó más – mejor vete con tu jefe, antes de que pase algo muy desagradable.

Ella detuvo el avance de los jóvenes con la mirada, pidiendo tiempo para alejar a Sai, para no causar altercados.

-Vienes como una amantes ¿No es así? –pregunto, más afirmando, mirandola con lascivia ¿Pero qué le pasaba a ese engendro, qué no veía que estaba embarazada? Pero ahí no se detuvo – yo que te creía tan pura –casi escupió –y veo que no perdiste el tiempo, a la primera oportunidad te revolcaste con un riquillo como cualquier ramera haría –entonces empezó a avanzar hacia ella – yo también tengo dinero ahora, Sakura –dijo en forma de ofrecimiento, revolviendole las tripas de rabia – puedes ser mira ram…

Un gruñido profundo y amenazante cortó sus insultos.

Los jóvenes agacharon las cabezas, y miraron el suelo.

Sin duda Sasuke estaba rabioso.

-Gracias chicos, pueden irse – les dijo a ellos pero no aparto la vista de ella. Sus ojos reflejando sus brutales instintos pretores, y al mismo tiempo su desprecio por el insecto que molestaba a su compañera. Casi se derritió ahí mismo por la salvaje belleza que era Sasuke, incluso con un esmoquin, se veía mortal - Nadie insulta a _mi esposa_ – dijo Sasuke con voz sombría y letal –y se va sin un castigo – Sai tembló por sus palabras, y casi quiso sonreír –Debes ser… Sai – afirmó su fiero lobo – se acercó a él con pasos dominantes, y sin perder la elegancia le dijo en la cara – si no estuviéramos en esta reunión, te partiría las piernas por la mitad, muy lentamente, y después los dedos de las manos, uno por uno… -la pausa mientras miraba a la cara al sujeto fue aterradora, su mirada afilada como cuchillas se clavaba en Sai, Sakura contuvo el aliento –sin embargo, si te largas ahora, extremadamente rápido y no te vuelves a aparecer frete a nosotros, no te torturaré hasta la inconciencia… o hasta la muerte – esta vez le fue imposible contener el gruñido de si garganta –largo –murmuro entonces el moreno. Pero el otro se hallaba paralizado –ya…

Y con eso Sai corrió fue de su vista.

Sin tardanza Sasuke la atrajo a la protección de sus brazos, y le beso muy posesivamente.

-¡Demonios! casi lo despedazo en mil partes – se quejó Sasuke, consciente de que era solo un humano, y que estaban en una reunión importante.

Una muerte por desmembramiento era una mala idea para promover las inversiones.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? – Preguntó con calma, también muy curiosa por ver al otro pelinegro salir indemne de esa – Se encontraba por completo a tu merced, casi moja sus pantalones – le señaló con una risita, después dado pequeños mordiscos en la mandíbula, y abrazándolo por la cintura con devoción y con confianza.

Los ojos negros de él brillaron como dos gemas negras hacia ella, su boca curvándose en una pequeña sonrisa socarrona.

-Porque si no hubiera sido un completo asno – dijo acariciando íntimamente sus curvas, acorralándola con hambre – no te habría encontrado ese día, no me habrías vuelto loco con tu delicioso olor, y podría escuchar tus dulces lamentos cuando…

-¡Sasuke! –Regañó aparentando estar escandalizada –compórtate –pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa de puro regocijo.

-Soy un lobo –le recordó con voz decadente- así me comporto…

-Si continúas así tendremos que irnos pronto – dijo Sakura esperando que se apaciguara, o que la besara de nuevo, pero en cambio:

-Esa voz me agrada, cariño –fue todo lo que dijo antes de, literalmente, cargarla hasta la camioneta de la manada y llevarla hasta su hogar.

La vida era incierta para los cambiantes, las reglas estaban cambiando para el nuevo mundo al que se enfrentaban, pero –pensó Sakura –Sasuke le enseño a pelear por lo que era suyo, la felicidad y la familia. Y eso era lo que haría.

Los pensamientos coherentes se desvanecieron por completo cuando las manos de su compañero acariciaron su piel con dulce dominación, cuando los besos la volvieron loca y solo quiso entregarse completamente a su influencia.

Sí, él era un lobo, salvaje, indomable y era suyo.

.

.

.

Hasta el próximo fic a todos ustedes. Y muchas, muchas gracias desde mi corazón.

GQG


End file.
